Regret
by XDarkxStormxCloudsX
Summary: Amaya has the bloodline limits of water and lightening control, and she is seemingly normal and average. But she has so much more to her frightening past. SasukexOC. Some OoC. M 4 lang a bit more action than romance at first/mostly fluff
1. Prologue

Hello all, well this is my fist fanfiction, so please be nice. I accept all critism good or bad (if it's bad, put it nicely, there's NO need to be nasty, cuz if you are i just wont listen:p). So let me just say that the first couple of chapters are more informative than actiony and stuff, so just bare with me here, K? Thanks

Disclaimer: I _WISH_ i owned Naruto...teartear

Oh, and i know the prologue is vague, but it'll be explained in later chapters.

* * *

Name: Amaya (Night Rain) Kurohana (Black Flower), but last name gets changed to Yoshitake for a little bit.

Born in: Land of Snow

Age: in prologue 7, in rest of chapters 12.

Hair: Jet black with midnight purple highlights (like the way Sasuke's hair is except with purple highlights instead of blue). It goes a couple of inches pass her shoulders, angles, long bangs, and straight. She usually has a black ski hat over it.

Eyes: Crystal Sea blue.

Complexion: porcelain pale

Outfit: Pretty much what Ten Ten wears but with several differences. The sleeves go to the second knuckle of the fingers and are tight until the elbow and then they become like clean cut hippie sleeves. The shirt is black with a dark purple lining and stitching. She also wears dark grey sweatpants and normal blue ninja shoes. She also wears a black glove that goes up to the middle of her upper arm on her right.

Prologue.

"AMAYA-CHAN!!" Kin cries as she reaches out to her best friend. She struggles to get away from the darkness of hell. The sinful souls from below the platform on which they were previously battling on, pull Kin to the depths of eternal torture. Amaya looks to her friend through teary red eyes as she crawls to her. Her body is bruised and soaked with her own blood from the battle with Miyoko. The 7 year old Amaya cries as she inches to the edge of the stone platform to her friend. She leaves a large trail of blood from her right arm, which had been viciously torn off by the once trusted and beloved Miyoko and thrown into said depths of hell. She pulls herself to the edge and reaches out for the small girl who has the kekkei genkai to control fire.

"Kin-chan! Kin-chan! Kin-chan take my hand!!" The blue eyed girl sobs. The silver-white haired and steely grey eyed girl reaches out and the two take the other's hand in a death grip.

"Amaya-chan! Don't let go please!!" Kin shrieks, horror written all over her face. The swirling black and ghostly hands of the dead move up on the 7 year old's body.

"Kin-chan! Just-just hold on to me!" Amaya screams as she feels herself also getting pulled from the stone, floating platform. Amaya sees one of the sinner's hands cut off Kin's right arm, blood spewing everywhere. Amaya flings backwards as she hears the spine chilling petrified scream of Kin. Amaya crashes into the backstabbing 27 year old, boy short strawberry blonde hair, deep sea blue eyes, Miyoko. Then there was a flash of blinding light and Amaya realizes is that she is lying facedown on the gravel floor in the dead of night. All she can hear is her own sobs and the deep panting of Miyoko. Amaya focuses on the wrist of Kin's torn off arm. The wrist has razor cuts on them. Even at the age of 7, Kin was suicidal. Amaya rolls onto her back, pain shooting every where in her body.

"You dumb bitch! Why? All I wanted was your fucking elemental Kekkei genkai! Was that too much to ask for?!" Miyoko rambles on. Suddenly Amaya looks to Kin's disconnected arm and her eyes widen as the arm turns completely black. The next thing she knows is an immense pain shooting from what remains of her right arm, which was from the top part of the elbow and up, as Kin's arm connects with it. Black swirls pull Kin's arm onto Amaya's with the same black demonic swirls from the other dimension. Kin's blackened arm fuses with Amaya's arm as the demonic black blood seeps into her pale skin racing up her shoulder, creating tattooed dark swirls that burned. Amaya screams and arches her back with the burning, numbing, throbbing pain in Kin's arm, which she now can control as her own, and her shoulder and the back of her neck and head.

The pain subsides, not much, but enough for the dark haired child to stop screaming and crying. _'What? What's going on? This has to be a dream. There's no way that this can be true.' _She thinks. "You mother fucker!" Miyoko yells as she runs up to Amaya who is still lying on her back. She runs up to the 7 year old and kicks her in her side. Amaya yells in pain as she hears a rib or two crack loudly. She tumbles a few feet. She manages stand up barely.

"Aunt Miyo! Why?! I don't understand!" The 7 year old cries as she holds onto Kin's and her's arm.

"You don't get it you little shit face! I was the one who killed your mom! I killed Kin's older brother! I ordered the assassination of Haruki's grandfather, who was the Kage of the Hay Village! I ordered the murder of Washi's family! I have been planning this for years! In fact! My clan has been trying to attain the powers of the 5 elements from everyone one of your clans for centuries! And I almost fucking had it! I had it until you and that brat realized that I wasn't going to bring back the people that I killed, fuck!" Miyoko yells. Her fists turning white and the veins in her neck are visible due to the amount of rage she has.

"No! No! You said mom was killed by n-ninjas! Aunt Miyo, you-you wouldn't do this, any of it. Y-You promised mom that you would take care of me and l-love me" Amaya sobs. Miyoko rolls her eyes and walks up to the sobbing child and takes hold of Amaya's neck and raises her into the air.

"You sure about that pip-squeak?" Amaya gasps for air as she holds onto the wrist of Miyoko. Amaya extends her right, black arm to Miyoko's face, when all of a sudden the young blue eyed girl falls to the ground after hearing cracks and splashing. After she coughs a few times, Amaya looks to her right hand, formally Kin's right hand, to see that it is in the shape of a javelin, and it was covered and dripping blood. The spear morphs back into a normal hand, with the exception that it was black. Amaya looks to Miyoko and gasps as she jumps backwards. Her head had a huge hole in it. Amaya starts to cry uncontrollably and then blacks out from the massive amount of blood loss.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1! Ok, well like i said in the prologue, the first 2-3 maybe 4 chapters are more informative rather than action/romance packed. So just bare with me here, eh? I also would like alls yous readers to tell me if my character is a 'Mary-Sue' or not, even though i don't think she is and i don't think you can even tell if she is or isnt by reading the prologue and Chapter 1. And if she is, PLEASE just be **_nice _**and **_curtious_**(?) about it. Really people, i have read some reveiws on other stories and some people are just **Rude.** People, there is NO need for that. K, Thanks

Disclaimer: I changed my mind, now, i don't wishi _owned_ Naruto, i wish i was _in_ it. Seriously, how sick, nasty, awesome would that be?? I do own Amaya and any other Original Characters.

PS, there might be some OoC, i try not to, but, meh, oh well. And tell me if there's too much of that too. K, Thanks.

* * *

Amaya wakes up before the alarm goes off. She sighs and lazily looks at the clock. 6:22 am. She groans and rolls over in her bed which was covered in blue, purple, black and white sheets, blankets, and pillows. She had school in an hour and a half. She groans again.

Amaya Yoshitake is a 12 year old girl who lives with her father Makoto Yoshitake. Makoto was formerly known as Makoto Kurohana, as was Amaya, but her father had to change his name a long time ago. From the time she was born Amaya lived with her mother until she was about five and a half years old, because she was murder by "enemy ninja". Miyoko then took her in. Miyoko was a good friend of Ayame's mother, and she was so kind and sweet to them. Amaya only saw her father once and it was when she was 4 years old, her mother and he were having an argument in the middle of the night and they had woken her up. Amaya went to live with Miyoko when her mother died and she lived with her for about one and a half years. Miyoko also "adopted" Kin, Washi, and Haruki. They were children who had family problems and ran away from home and she adopted them all. It was just a "coincidence" that they all had elemental kekkei genkai. Kin had sliver-white hair that barely reached her shoulders and steely grey eyes, and she could control fire. Washi had medium blond hair pulled back into a braid and he had brown eyes and he was able to control earth. Haruki had short dark red hair and forest green eyes and he had the ability to control air. Ayame has the ability to control lightening and water. This is because her mother was from the Norogumi clan, and that clan had the bloodline limit of controlling water. Amaya's father is from the Kurohana clan and they have the kekkei genkai of lightening control. Since both traits are dominant, Amaya has the ability to control both.

Amaya's father had to change his name because he was too famous of a thief. Yes, Makoto Kurohana was known as the Great Master Kurohana. He was a master thief and that was why Amaya's mother kicked him out of their home. When Amaya was 8 years old, he had found her and took her in to live with him. He had explained how he had changed his thieving ways and how he became a ninja for the Village Hidden in the Leaves in the Fire Country. But that didn't mean that he didn't steal anymore. He just steals for the good of the Leaf Village. It's kind of his job. Makoto is an elite Jonin who mostly works undercover and retrieves information from the enemy. So naturally he, a master thief, would teach his one and only beloved daughter every trick in the book.

Amaya makes her way down the stairs, almost fully dressed, into her kitchen to see her father making pancakes. "About you got up, ya lazy sack of bones." He says while placing a plate of pancakes in front of her at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, whatever." Amaya mumbles as she butters the pancakes individually. Her father sits across from her and butters his own pancakes.

"What's the matter squirt?" He asks

"I had the dream last night." She says with a scowl on her face as she semi-drowns the pastries in syrup.

"Which one's 'the dream'?" He asks as he sips his milk.

"You know, that one."

"There are so many 'that ones' Aya, which one? There's too many to keep track."

"The one where Kin-chan dies and I kill Miyoko." She says with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Ah, right, that one. Well, don't let it get you too down, K?"

"Mm-hm."

"Aya, I've got a mission this morning, I should be back by late afternoon-early evening tomorrow."

"Ok Dad. Have fun." He smirks at his precious daughter.

"You know I always do." He says before putting his plate in the sink. He walks to his bedroom to get ready for the mission. Once he is completely packed he and his daughter say their quick 'good byes' before he leaves out the door. Amaya continues to eat her breakfast in the silent house. Amaya was pretty developed for a girl her age, not completely, but more than most girls. Amaya feeds the cat and dog and finishes gathering her things before leaving for the academy.

--

The 12 year old raven haired girl meets a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes at the entrance to the school. "Oi, Naruto, going to be on time today?" She asks. He laughs.

"Of course I'm not!" She smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Let me guess, you're going to do your sexy jutsu on Iruka-sensei, right?"

"How did you know?" He asks somewhat shocked.

"Oh Naruto. I'll see ya later." Amaya shakes her head as she waves to him.

"Ehehe, ok, see ya later, Amaya." He waves back with a grin.

Amaya walks into the school and down the hallways until she gets to her classroom. The sparkling blue eyed girl scans the half filled room for another girl her age with lavender eyes. Amaya spots her friend and walks up the stairs of the classroom to get to her.

"Hi Hinata."

"Hi Amaya-chan. Are you ready for the exam today?" Amaya raises an eyebrow.

"Exam?" Hinata giggles.

"Yes, this week we are having final exams. Iruka-sensei said it on Friday. Don't you ever pay attention?"

"Oh, I do pay attention, just, not in school."

"Then how do you ace every test?"

"Mm…that's a good question. Well my parents taught me a lot of this type of stuff, and most of it is just common sense, and if I don't know an answer, I cheat." Hinata gasps.

"Amaya-chan!" She scolds. Amaya chuckles.

"Heh, remember that one week where on a test day, Iruka-sensei moved me and Naruto because Naruto was talking too much? He had Naruto and me switch seats, remember?" She asks. Hinata starts to fumble with her fingers as she looks away and blushes.

"H-Hai."

"Well, I got moved behind Sasuke, and that day we were having a test, and I was just not in the mood so I copied off of Sasuke. Heh, I didn't read a single question on that test." The ski cap wearing girl says.

"Amaya-chan!" Hinata scolds again as their teacher walks into the room.

"Alright, alright, settle down. I said settle down!" Iruka yells as he stands in front of the class. "Today you will be taking the shuriken final. We will be going in alphabetical order. You will have 30 seconds to hit as many targets as possible. Your score will be determined on how many targets you hit, and if you hit them in the marked area, any questions?" No one moves. "Alright good. Let's head outside in a single file-" Everyone rushes to the door. "In a single file line!!" Iruka groans, as he follows the stampede of students.

--

"Next up, Yoshitake Amaya." Amaya steps forward and yawns. She hated that her last name started with a Y. She always hated going last. When her name was Kurohana she was right in the middle of the alphabet, it was perfect. Iruka sensei fills out some sort of grade sheet for her; while in the meantime, Amaya counts how many targets there are total. _'90 targets. So that means 3 targets per second….I could get them all, even the ones that are hidden behind other targets.'_ "Your 30 seconds will begin…now!"

Amaya pulls out 4 shuriken in each hand and throws three at a time as she counts in her head while grunting in between each count. _'3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21…' _

"Time!" Iruka clicks the stopwatch. One of Iruka's helpers surveys the targets and holds up a 9 with his fingers and then a 0. Amaya smiles gently as her breathing becomes normal again. "Congratulations Amaya, you hit every target perfectly."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." She bows and returns to sitting on the benches next to Hinata. "Well, it looks like there are only two students who got a perfect score. They are Uchiha Sasuke and Yoshitake Amaya, congratulations you two." A lot of girls scream and cheer, not for Amaya, but for their God, Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata gives the blue eyed achiever a good job, as does a few other friends. In the crowd of students there were also a few groans, these, my friends, are known as _'haters'. _She looks to the Uchiha massacre survivor, who glances to her through his congratulating fan girls. She gives him a small congratulating smile and in return he gives her a slight glare as she can see him say his infamous "Hn."

Amaya's smile turns into a frown. _'What's his problem?'_

"What's the matter Amaya-chan?" Hinata asks.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." Amaya smiles to her friend.

--

Amaya walks into her empty, large home and walks into the kitchen. The kitchen had an island in the center. The appliances were all stainless steel and the counter was a black marble and the cabinets were all white as were the stools around the island. Amaya sets her books on the island and makes her way to the refrigerator to get an apple. Amaya heads for the stairs that lead from the kitchen to the upstairs when the door bell rings. The dark haired girl adjusts her cap in the back. She gets to the front door and looks through the window, then opens the door. "Hi, are you Miss Yoshitake Amaya?" Asks the mailman.

"Hai."

"OK, could you just sign this here?" Amaya signs her name on the sheet and she receives her package. "Have a nice ma'am."

"You too." Amaya sets the package on the coffee table and reads the letter that's attached to the long package.

_Aya,_

_Sorry, turns out I won't be coming back tomorrow. Mission has some complications and I must remain here for a longer amount of time. I don't know when I'll be back so good luck with your exams, like you need it. I also sent you this present; it's a katana from the Village Hidden in the Frost. It is said to have certain properties that allows the user (who must be a Raikou) to use the sword and fuse it with their kekkei genkai. It's also rumored that the katana changes in appearance to the personality of the owner. I don't know what that means, completely, but I guess we'll just have to find out later. Lucky I found it, eh? I want you to train with it, but don't try anything with lightening; we'll work on that part together when I get back. _

_Dad_

Amaya puts down the letter written in her father's chicken scratch and opens the package with a blasé manner. It looks like a normal, ordinary katana except for the Raikou and Kurohana insignias. The Raikou, which means lightening, symbol, is a simple lightening bolt, nothing fancy, and the Kurohana clan symbol is a lily flower that is black, and from the petals the black is seeping off of the petal like blood. Raikou is the name of Amaya's and her father's kekkei genkai. It just so happens that users of the kekkei genkai are called Raikou. Only members of the Kurohana clan are capable of using Raikou. Amaya inspects the sword with great delicacy. _'It must have cost a fortune.' _Amaya thinks in astonishment. She makes her way to the staircase that leads from the living room to the second floor of the large house, while still inspecting the sword. She gets into her room and sets the artifact on her sorta kept bed. She looks at the sword and sighs sadly before leaving her room to go to Hinata's house to help her study.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello all, XDxSxCX(user name) here. i would like to thank The Only Sane One for giving me my first review, it means a lot, a million thank yous!! So enjoy Chapetr2! K, Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **if i owned Naruto there would be sooooo much more Kakashi and Sasuke wouldn't get hurt all the time.

ps, please review!!

* * *

Hinata walks to the academy and takes her normal seat in the middle section of the room. Today was Thursday and it was the last day of exams. Hinata has done fairly well on all of her tests and she was proud of that. In a couple of minutes Amaya walks in and takes a seat next to the Hyuga girl. "Please tell me this is the last day of test taking." Amaya asks as she rests her head on her arms.

"It is. It's not a written test, I don't know what kind, but it's not written, I know that much." Amaya grumbles something inaudible as she pushes her cap over her eyes with the palm of her hand. Hinata smiles at her best friend. After a few minutes of silence Amaya says,

"Hinata, do you think Sasuke's cute?" Hinata scrunches her eyebrows momentarily as she looks to the boy Amaya spoke of.

"Um..well…I-I..um…" Hinata mumbles as she looks away and blushes.

"Hinata, there's nothing wrong with saying a boy's cute even if he isn't the boy you crush on." Amaya says as she pulls up her ski hat and lazily stares at the Uchiha boy.

"Um, yeah, I-I guess. Why do you ask?" Amaya shrugs.

"No reason really."

"Do you have a crush on him, Amaya-chan?" Hinata asks.

"No." She says simply. It made Hinata jealous about how Amaya rarely got embarrassed about anything, she was so aloof and laid back, and you could even tell by the tone of the Yoshitake girl's voice. It was lower than a normal girl's voice, but it was still very feminine. It had that care free attitude. Hinata envied that of her friend.

"So you think he's cute?"

"I guess. I was just wondering what made him so popular and my conclusion is that all of the girls just think he's hot...with two T's."

"I could have told you that."

"………..psh, I knew that." Amaya mumbles, making Hinata giggle.

--

Iruka calls the names of all of the soon to be genin into a room to take the final exam, which was to perform 3 shadow clones. "Hyuga Hinata" Hinata stands up with a gulp.

"Well…wish me luck."

"Meh, you don't need it. You'll be fine. Just concentrate, that's all you gotta do right? And don't worry about making mistakes." Hinata gives a stiff nod of the head as she heads to the test taking room. Amaya turns around in her seat. "Hey Shino, how was the test?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"Nothing too difficult."

"That's g-" Amaya freezes stiffly as she feels something crawling on her hand. Her jaw is clenched as she tries to remain cool and calm. "Shino, please get your bug off of my hand." She whispers. Anyone would have thought that she was relaxed, but she and Shino both knew that she was scarred shitless.

"Sorry Amaya," Shino summons the bug away from her and to his shoulders; Amaya lets go her held breath. "I wanted to see if you were still afraid of bugs." He says in his velvet voice. Amaya narrows her eyes at him then shrugs.

"You could have just asked."

"Most girls wouldn't have admitted it."

"Most _people_ wouldn't" She corrects him "But I'm not most people. I have no problem admitting…...uh…you know what…never mind."

"Exactly." Amaya pouts and glares at him then she shrugs again.

"Your mom."

"What about her?"

"Is fat."

"No she's not."

"Yes she is."

"You've never see my mom."

"You make the 'Your Mom' joke boring."

"How?"

"You don't get obviously offended or confused. It's more fun seeing people react that way."

"I see." Shino looks behind Amaya's head and Amaya turns to see what he was looking at. They see Hinata walking back up the steps with a head protector like Shino's, except her's was around her neck. Amaya displays a crooked smile.

"Told ya you could do it."

--

"Dad you home?!" Amaya calls into her house. The man known as her father comes walking down the stairs in a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. He just got out of the shower since his dark grey hair is somewhat wet.

"Hey Aya, I see you're a genin now." He refers to the leaf protector attached to her cap on her forehead.

"Uh huh. Tomorrow we find out who our teams are and who our senseis are. There's going to be one team of four though because of the uneven amount of people in the class."

"I see. So you get the package I sent you?"

"Oh yeah!" Amaya runs past her father up the stairs from the living room to her bedroom and got the sword from her closet and rushed back down the staircase. "Can we practice with it? I haven't used any Raikou with it! Can we please? Today! Please? Like, right now?! Please?" He father groans.

"Right now?"

"Yes!!" He sighs.

"Fine."

--

Amaya falls to her butt panting like a dog who just ran a marathon. "I think that's enough for the day, don't you?" Asks Makoto, who was panting slightly. Amaya swallows.

"Yeah…" Amaya sheaths the katana as she stands up and walks home with her father.

When the two arrive home Amaya takes a shower and goes into the study which was where her father was. She wears a pair of black pajamas pants and a light blue tank top, revealing her tattooed arm. The arm is completely black until the middle part of the upper part of the arm, then the solid black branches off into swirls and waves that go up to the shoulder and a little bit across back of the shoulders and even just a little bit across her upper chest. "Hey dad, watcha doin?"

"Just reviewing some stuff from the previous mission. What's up squirt?" Amaya looks up from the katana she held in her hands then looks back down at it. She sits in the one seat sofa across from her father.

"I was just wondering about the sword."

"What about it?"

"Why is the blade black? And why it…uh…came or why purple ribbons appeared with it when it transformed according to my personality…that were wrapped around the blade and handle? And why I am capable of using the ribbons in stopping other blades and stuff like that."

"Well, let's start with the ribbons. What's your favorite color…s?"

"Black and purple."

"There ya go."

"Ok, but that shouldn't explain why the blade's black. I mean if my favorite color was pink, ew, it doesn't mean that the sword would become pink, would it?"

"Not necessarily, but I think I know why the blade might be black."

"Why?"

"Black represents evil, right?"

"Right." Amaya says suspiciously. Her father gives her a look saying 'don't worry, stupid.'

"Well, you've been to the Gates of Hell, have you not? Actually, you have been inside of them, correct?" Amaya nods. "And your right arm is actually Kin's arm, except it's been stained with the Blood of Hell, or the Blood of the Devil."

"The blood of what?"

"The Devil. That's what the 'black swirly arms' you described to me are. They are known as the Blood of the Devil or the Blood of Evil. You thought that they were the sinners and demons, but according to ancient myths, the sinners of hell and demons are more monstrous looking."

"Ooooh. I get it now. So because I've been to the Gates of Hell and because the Blood of the Devil is on me, I have a type of evil aura?"

"Mm-hm. The blood might have even infected your chakra, making it seem evil, but I don't think it's that noticeable. It might be to more advanced ninjas, but other than that mmm. Also, you have amazing capabilities with Kin that are unheard of. For example the ability to turn your right arm into a black spear or sword."

(Kin is the name of the arm. Instead of saying 'Kin's arm' Amaya started to just call it Kin, since it is her arm. Sometimes Amaya even thinks like Kin, who was a tad bit lustful for blood, and she sometimes even hears Kin's thoughts.)

"I guess. Tomorrow can we work on working with the ribbons? I like them, they're so unique. Do you know any other shinobi who uses ribbons?"

"Umm…I'm sure that there might be a few, but using ribbons as a weapon is also unheard of. You know what we could do; we could somehow apply the ribbons to your medical jutsus." He says getting excited, Amaya gasps.

"Yeah, yeah! Ohmygod, I could use the ribbon as some sort of bandage that can heal you while it's on!"

"Yeah! We can seal some of your healing chakra into the ribbon itself."

"You know how to do that?!"

"Pshyeah, it's easy. I'll teach you how to do that tomorrow, after school, ok?"

"Ok. Well I'm gunna go to bed now."

"Mm-hm, g'night squirt."

"Night Dad."


	4. Chapter 3

Hola! XDxSxCX here, enjoy this chapter, i can't remember what number it is, and i don't feel like trying to remember either soooo... The Only Sane One, your welcome for mentioning your name, so far you are the only reader that i am aware of at the moment, so pleeeaaase review, doesn't matter what, just a little something something. K? Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** ...if i owned Naruto Sakura would die...sometime during the shippuuden episodes...yyyeeaahhhhhh...that'd be nice...

* * *

Sasuke sits in his seat, waiting patiently for the rest of his classmates to arrive. He was in deep thought. 'Yoshitake Amaya.' He kept repeating in his head. He had never noticed her before, until this week. Iruka posted up the scores of all of the tests. He aced every test with ease, but that didn't bother him, why would it? What bothered him was the fact that she, Yoshitake Amaya, aced every test as well. From what he's heard, she does nothing in class but she aces everything. He's also heard that she's wealthy. She's supposedly has a mansion and maids and butlers and everything. For a couple of days he thought that she bribed a teacher, but then he refers back to the shuriken test and he saw with his own eyes that she was very skilled in throwing shuriken. But then again he didn't see the rest of the tests so, his mind just keeps going back and forth like a tennis ball, and it really bothered him. Why should he care about her? She wasn't even pretty. But then again he never got a good look at her, and she wears that stupid ski cap, so he really couldn't see her, but why should he even care? She's a cheater, briber, and a stupid little 'Daddy's Little Girl' or "Daddy's Princess' and that's all that should matter to him. Sasuke closes his eyes and just breathes for a few minutes. Why was he getting so worked up over a girl who aced every test? 'You know what?' He thinks, 'I was just got worked up over nothing.' Sasuke decides his competitive nature was just high that day.

Minute by minute the classroom fills with eager new genin. Among them, are the soon to be rookie ten.

Amaya strolls into the classroom with her hands casually placed in her pant pockets. She's a few minutes later the time she usually arrives at the school. Amaya is always, _always, _punctual, so Hinata knows that something's up. It might just be a little something, but there is definitely a something. "Good Morning Amaya-chan." Hinata greets.

"Morning, Hinata." Amaya mumbles politely as she takes her seat next to her shy friend.

"What's the matter, Amaya-chan?"

"Meh, couldn't sleep last night, I was really restless." Amaya grumbles as she folds her arms on the table and lays her head on them. That was true, but it wasn't the whole truth. Amaya had a nightmare, and it wasn't one of her usual ones. It was one from Kin's memory. Amaya and her father have yet to figure out why Amaya has Kin's memories, thoughts, and sometimes, the Kurohana girl even acts a little like the late grey eyed girl. Last night was a horrible dream. Kin's father was drunk and on some sort of drugs and he and his buddies were abusing a 3 year old Kin and all of her siblings. They forced her to take some sort of white substance and they repeatedly hit her with a bat type thing. Amaya saw everything from Kin's point of view and it was so real. She felt everything Kin felt, both physically and mentally. Amaya involuntarily shudders.

"Hey, loser, only people who passed the exams are supposed to be here today." A certain Uchiha says in monotone. Amaya and Hinata look to Sasuke and Naruto who was in front of his desk.

"What do you think this head protector means?" Naruto spat as he points to the leaf symbol with his thumb.

"That you're playing dress up." Sasuke retaliates. Amaya and Hinata make their way around the crowd to the front to see better, well, Hinata was, Amaya was waiting for a fight to break out. By this time Naruto was crouching on Sasuke's desk, glaring, while the raven haired Uchiha was glaring right back. _'Oh, please someone throw a punch. Or, or, spit in the other guy's face, yeah that'll be-' _Amaya's eyes, along with everyone else who was watching, widen at the scene, and everyone's mouths drop. _'Oh! Oh this is priceless!'_

The Hokage rolls his eyes and sighs. Some Jonin in the room snicker while others just shake their heads for one reason or another. "That's Uzamaki Naruto, he will be with you Kakashi." The Hokage says. Kakashi merely nods as he watches the scene of the two kissing boys through the Hokage's crystal ball.

Naruto and Sasuke pull away from each other spitting, wiping and cleaning their mouths of the other's germs. Amaya's eyes are still wide as her mouth is curved in a smile, her mouth still open. She laughs silently as every one of Sasuke's fan girls attack Naruto. Hinata gasps as they pummel him to a pulp. Amaya shakes her head and walks back to her chair, still grinning. _'I will NEVER let Naruto live this one down.'_

--

"Now for Squad 7. Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzamaki Naruto, and Yoshitake Amaya." Amaya looks to Hinata. _'Why would she look so sad?'_

"What's the matter Hinata?"

"W-We're not on the same team." She whispers at an almost inaudible level.

"So? That doesn't mean that we won't be able to see each. We'll just see less, that's all. No big deal." Hinata's face lights up.

"Really?" She asks. Amaya looks at her strangely, then smiles reassuringly.

"Yeap." Hinata does a little happy sigh before returning her attention to Iruka. _'Why would she get so upset about seeing me less? She's so weird.' _Amaya looks to Iruka who is explaining when they are going to meet their senseis. The ski cap wearing girl's attention shortly drifts to her new teammates. First was Haruno Sakura. She has long pink hair and emerald eyes. Ok, Amaya has to admit that she was really pretty despite the fact that her hair was _pink_. The pink and green complimented each other. But there was one thing that was bothering her, and that was why Yamanaka Ino constantly called her 'Billboard-brow'. Sakura's forehead was bigger than normal, but it really wasn't all _that_ big, was it? Amaya's eyes drift to the blonde hair orange wearing boy wonder, Uzamaki Naruto. The blonde and her weren't really great friends, they really weren't even good friends for that matter. Sure they talked every once in a while, and, well that was about it. They were more like good acquaintances rather then friends. So, she'll have to see how their "relationship" plays out. She thinks that they'll get along fairly well, she hopes. Amaya's crystal ice blue orbs make their way to Uchiha Sasuke, aka 'GOD' to his fan girls. Like with Sakura, he and Amaya have never actually talked. She never conversed with him and vice versa until that day of the shuriken final, when she smiled at him and he glared at her, but that really doesn't count as conversing, does it? Amaya studies the back of Uchiha. Sure he was cute, but he wasn't H.O.T.T, at least not in Amaya's eyes, which are now focused on the Uchiha clan symbol. _'I wonder why it's a fan. Does Uchiha mean fan or something?' _She ponders. Her eyes trail up his navy blue shirt and rests on his head. She tilts her head slightly. _'It…….looks….like….aaaaa…..' _She smiles _'…..a duck's butt.'_


	5. Chapter 4

Hola, ok, i think i got a little bit bored with this chapter, so i don't think it's as good as it could have been. Once again thank you The Only Sane One for reveiwing, i might aswell dedicate this whole story to you because you are the only one that is reveiwing. And that makes me a little depressed, that not too mant people are reveiwing, but Thank you The Only Sane One 3!!

**Disclaimer:** _i wish i owned Naruto_ -click heels-_, I wish i owned Naruto, -click heels-i wish i owned Naruto, _-click heels and opens eyes-_damn, didn'y work._

* * *

"Where the hell is our sensei?" Naruto yells as he looks out into the hallway.

"Naruto, would you just sit down?" Sakura asks irritated. 'Yeah, where the hell is he??' Inner Sakura thought. Amaya sits next to Sasuke with her head resting on her arms that are folded on the table, her mouth isn't visible. Her sparkling eyes follow the boy in orange as he paces the room. _'What kind of ninja wears orange?' _She thinks observing his outfit.

"I mean, seriously! Every other team has already left with their sensei! Even Iruka-sensei already left, for crying out loud!" Naruto continues to ramble on loudly through the room.

"Just sit down and wait loser." Sasuke says monotoned. Amaya's eyes look up to the Uchiha's face when he spoke.

"Yeah! Do what Sasuke-kun says, Naruto!" Sakura chimes in as Amaya's eyes move to her. _'Why should Naruto 'do what Sasuke-kun says'? Sasuke isn't any better than the rest of us.' _Amaya inhales deeply and softly releases it as she feels her eyelids droop more than usual. Man, why did she have to have a nightmare last night?

Sasuke glances over to Amaya when she inhales deeply. She looked really tired and her eyes looked so sad, even though they sparkled. Her eyes were blue and they stood out against the dark colors she wore and her dark hair, as did her pale skin. Sasuke's attention gets drawn to the door when he hears a chair being moved. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asks in her irritated voice. Naruto snickers.

"This is what he gets for being late." He says as he places an eraser above the door.

"A jonin won't fall for something as stupid as that, dobe." Sasuke says.

"Yeah, Naruto, stop being stupid" Sakura adds. Amaya watches her teammates as they talk and insult each other. The four genin fall silent as they hear footsteps approaching the classroom. A hand opens the door and a masked face, silver spiky haired head pops in as the eraser falls onto it. Naruto bursts out laughing hysterically while Sasuke looks at the Jonin dumbly. Sakura begins to save her butt by saying that she tried to stop Naruto and that she had nothing to do with it. Amaya just continues to watch the scene.

"Well," The male jonin begins, "my first impression of all of you, is that you're all idiots."

--

"Ok, why don't you guys introduce yourselves? You know like your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and any goals or dreams you may have for the future." The Jonin asks from the roof top of the academy while leaning his butt against the railing.

"Why don't you go first, you know, like before we tell you stuff about us you should tell us stuff about you." Naruto says/asks.

"Alrighty then. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and I don't have that many dislikes, my hobbies are…well you don't really need to know that, and my dreams, actually I haven't thought about it really." He says with as much enthusiasm as a rock.

"That was useless; all he really told us is what his name is." Naruto mumbles to the rest of his teammates, who all nod.

"Why don't you go first, the blonde?" Kakashi says.

"Sure. My name is Uzamaki Naruto, dattebayo! I like ramen, especially the ramen shop that Iruka-sensei always brings me to, Ichiraku's Ramen shop. I hate the three minutes it takes to make ramen. My hobbies are tasting and comparing all of the different types of ramen. My dream, is to one day become Hokage so that the village will stop disrespecting me and they will have to look up to me." Naruto says while occasionally adjusting his hitai-ate. Amaya just smiles while looking at him with her eyes. He was just a funny kid. _'Haha, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, Hokage! Ramen, ramen, ramen." _

'Great, all he thinks about is ramen.' Kakashi thinks. "Ok, next, girl in the hat." Amaya straightens up a little and clears her throat.

"Um, my name is Yoshitake Amaya. I like…uhm…drawing, I disliiike…well I hate losing, my hobbies are training and playing an assortment of musical instruments…aaaaannnd my dream is to become a great medical ninja."

'Hm, interesting, normal enough' Kakashi thinks. "Ok, next girl."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like, well the _person _I like is…" She glances to Sasuke and giggles. "…my hobby is uhnm…" She glances at Sasuke again, giggles, and blushes. "…nnnnand my dream is to…" She glances at Sasuke again and squeals while blushing. Sasuke just remains completely emotionless with his eyes closed and head tilted down. Amaya looks at Sakura making a complete fool of herself. _'Why? I just don't get it.' _

Kakashi sighs.

"And what do you hate?"

"Naruto!" Said blonde hair boy starts to waterfall cry.

'Girls her age don't make good shinobi, all they think about are boys.' Kakashi mentally shakes his head. "Alright, last boy."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke of the Great Uchiha clan. I don't like anything, I have many dislikes, and my dream is not a dream, but an ambition for one day it _will_ happen. I will restore my clan and kill a certain…someone." He says darkly. Naruto and Sakura start to shake in fear. Amaya just looks at him. _'Probably wants to kill whoever killed his entire clan……in order to 'restore' a clan, don't you need someone from the same clan because it's the same blood and kekkei genkai and all that jazz? Or does it work differently than that? I'll ask dad when I get home' _

'Figured as much.' Kakashi thinks. "Alrighty then. You are all your own individual and unique, that's good. Tomorrow we will start our first mission…" Naruto yells in joy. "…we will meet at 5 in the morning at the designated training ground. We will be doing survival training…"

"Survival training?! But we already did that! We did it in the academy!!" Naruto interrupts rudely.

"Naruto, let Kakashi-sensei finish what he was going to say before you argue." Amaya says lazily. Naruto just sits back down with a pouty face.

"As I was saying, this survival training is different from the academy's training; it's something that the 5 of us will do together. So tomorrow be at field 3 at 5 am, oh, and I suggest that you don't eat breakfast, or else you'll throw up." And with that Kakashi disappears.


	6. Chapter 5

Holaaaa!! Well, today i did not go to school, because of a sore throat, yes i know that you all care so deeply about my problems. Anyway, i finally finised this chapter and here we go...remember review please! K? Thanks? Oh and thank you The Only Sane One, yet again, and redcatlover22, yay! new reveiwer!! Hooray!

-XDxSxCx

**Disclaimer:**_Ha, i'm too lazy to ever even think up something as godly and great as Naruto_

PS: um, if any of my japanese is off, PLEASE let me know, K? Thanks

PPS: Flashbacks, will be written in the center and italic format, you, center is when a paragragh looks like this

_bidwjfhbqk;wjdhf_

_qwd;kjfh;sdkjcfhsdkjfc_

_skdjcskj_

_Got it?_

* * *

Amaya makes her way to the training fields in the dimly lit sky. She wanted to bring her katana but her father told her against it. Why? She didn't know, well he probably told her, but she was too tired to listen. Amaya arrives at field three to see Sasuke already standing there. The dark haired girl nods her head at the dark haired boy. He gives a slight head gesture as a greeting in return before closing his eyes and folding his arms across his chest. Amaya sets her small bag next to Sasuke's larger bag and stands next to him. _'Should I try to start a conversation?' _She asks herself. She mentally shakes her head while she puts her hands in her pockets and shifts her weight to her right foot. _'Nah,' _she decides, the simple head nod was acknowledgement enough for one day and she didn't want to push her luck. Tomorrow she'll say a 'hello' or a 'hey' or something. _'Heh, this is going _to_ be fun' _She chuckles to herself. She knows that Sasuke isn't quite the talkative type, not that he's shy, he's just got that 'I'm-too-good-to-talk-to-you' air about him. She plans on seeing how far or how much she could get the young Uchiha to talk throughout their time as teammates.

Sasuke glances to the wealthy girl next to him when she quietly giggles. Amaya senses someone staring at her when she asks Sasuke, "Nani?"

"You were laughing…to yourself."

"Oh." Amaya hadn't realized that she did that out loud. Curiosity got the best of Sasuke.

"What were you laughing at?"

"Huh? Oh, just something that should prove to be fun."

"Which is?"

"Seeing how much I can get you to talk in one sitting, and right now, I'm doing better than I had originally expected." She smiles at him with her eyes closed. Sasuke feels his cheeks get warm as he tilts his head, so his hair covers his face.

"Hn." Why was he embarrassed? It was most likely because no one has ever made a _game _out of his non-talkative habits. Amaya opens her eyes and looks at him. She smiles again, but with soft eyes. This was going be amusing.

Soon enough Sakura arrives and stands next to Sasuke, much to his discomfort. She even tries to start a conversation with him, even more to his discomfort.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what do you think we are going to do today?" She asks.

"Hn." He says with his eyes closed. Amaya could tell the difference between the "Hn" that he gave her and the "Hn" he gave Sakura. The one that he gave Sakura was an annoyed one, most likely from Amaya annoying him before and some because it's Sakura.

"Oh my god, Sasuke-kun, you are just too cool!!" She squeals. Sasuke remains as stoic as usual, but Amaya give Sakura a 'wtf?' look. _'……Nani??'_

Soon Naruto arrives, in sleeping zombie form. It was only a few minutes before 5 and they all were waiting for on other person.

--

"Why are you FIVE HOURS LATE!?" Both Sakura and Naruto scream when Kakashi finally arrives.

"Sorry, guys, you see there was this black cat that crossed my path so I had to take the long way here." He says scratching his head. Amaya smiles and shakes her head while Naruto and Sakura continue to yell at him. "So, anyway…" Kakashi places a timer on one of the stumps and sets it to noon. He holds up three bells. "You four have until noon, which is in two hours, to get a bell from me, which will be attached to my hip. Do whatever it takes to get one. Come at me with the intention to kill. If you do not receive a bell by noon you will be sent back to the academy, any questions?" Amaya raises her hand. Kakashi looks directly at her and smirks. "Good, you may start when I say 'begin', ready…"

"I have a question." Amaya says.

"Begin!" Amaya glares at her sensei as her hand falls to her side.

"Jerk." She mumbles before jumping into a tree as everyone else did everyone except for Naruto, who is currently shouting obscene things at their sensei.

'_Sheesh, all I wanted to ask was if this was an individual exercise or if we were being graded as a group.'_ Amaya looks around her surroundings. She sees Naruto fighting with Kakashi, and losing rather badly. She couldn't see or sense Sasuke or Sakura. Amaya closes her eyes and brings her hands together to concentrate her chakra. She sends out almost undetectable waves of lightening from her body and sends them in a 50 meter diameter, pretty much like radar. She opens her eyes once she has determined the positions of everyone. She continues to watch the battle between Kakashi and Naruto as the blonde genin creates a large amount of shadow clones. Amaya grunts softly in a sad frustration while putting one hand on the tree branch to stable her crouching position. _'How the hell am I supposed to get a bell, especially from Hatake Kakashi, aka the Copy Nin? Father told me that he was the best of the best, and that I should be honored that he is my sensei, even though he has 'backwards' __ways of training.' _Amaya thinks back to what her father told her about Hatake Kakashi.

"_Yeah, I've gone on a few missions with him when his was an ANBU black ops captain. Even as a kid, he was very intelligent. Did you know that no team of genin has ever passed his test?" Makoto says as he takes a sip of his sake._

"_What test?" Amaya asks as she breaks her chopsticks and stirs her ramen at the restaurant table._

"_It's called the bell test. No team has ever passed it because they never got the concept of it." Her father says as he eats some rice. Amaya purses her lips together._

"_What do you mean by that, O-tousan?" Amaya asks._

"_Well, you have to…HEY! WAIT! I can't tell you that stuff! That would be cheating and not fair!!" Amaya father yells. Amaya gracefully eats her ramen._

"_Nothing in this world is fair O-tousan, especially in the ninja world."_

"_What you are trying to do is dirty." _

"_No it's not; I'm just practicing my ninja skills."_

"_How?" He asks suspiciously as his daughter continues to eat her ramen with her eyes closed._

"_I am practicing my information retrieving skills. 'The more information you gather before going into a battle the better success rate of the mission and the lower the injured rate for your comrades.' Didn't you tell me this?" She manipulates her father, still with her eyes closed._

"_Yes I did, but in this test, no one will get injured, Kakashi-kun wouldn't allow that to happen." _

"_It might not necessarily be a physical injury, but a mental one."_

"_Mental, ne?" Makoto sits back in the small booth and crosses his arms. He stares at his black haired only child who continues to eat her ramen and not look at him. She is playing him, playing him like a piano and is doing a damn good job at it._

"_Mm-hm. If my comrades fail this test and aren't allowed to become genin, they might all together quit. Which would be such a shame because I can tell that Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke all have great potential to become great shinobi, and Konoha could never have too many ninjas, no?"_

"_Mmm…" Makoto clenches his jaw and narrows his eyes at her._

"_So it would be morally wrong for you to withhold information from high hoping genin with even higher expectations of themselves, which would be crushed if they fail Kakashi-sensei's test. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzamaki Naruto especially have dreams and goals that I would sincerely like to see them obtain. Even Haruno Sakura has a dream, that really wont come true if she fails the test and isn't on the same team as the one she loves, Uchiha Sasuke." Amaya looks up at her father from her noodle soup. "Tsk, it would be such a shame if Sakura and Sasuke couldn't be together, wouldn't it? And it would be your fault, all because you were too selfish to help them out. And now with the knowledge of their love, you still withhold the needed information. Isn't it sad when someone is aware of young love and still tries to keep the two lovers from each other? Ah, young love. I hope one day I'll be able to experience it. You know? Having a man that loves me for who and what I am, no matter where he comes from, or better yet, what clan he comes from." Amaya stares down her father, 'So close' she eagerly thinks. Amaya looks up thoughtfully as she puts her index finger to her lips and holds her elbow. "You know, now that I think about it, isn't this kind of like the relationship you had with Okaasan? Oh right! I remember now, one of Okaasan's relative didn't want you and her to get together because you were from a different clan. Ah, yes, Okaasan told me about how she went on vacation with some of her family and her cousin told you that she left, implying that she left you and the village for good. Now his wasn't telling you the information that you needed to know, which was that she was going to return the following week. You were pretty heart broken weren't you?" The father glares at his daughter while she looks at him with a relaxed face; guilt was tearing away at his stomach. "Aw, that's probably how Sasuke and Sakura are going to feel when they can't be together, and knowing them, they'll be pretty darn depressed for a while." Amaya gasps. "And poor Sakura! She's even more love struck than Sasuke and she would even consider suicide if they would be together. Oh, Gosh." Amaya grasps her hands and puts them in front of her lips as she looks away in pain. "That would be so tragic, another one of my friends, dead, and like every other time, I could have done something about it, but I was just too-"_

"_Stop! Stop! Stoooop! Stop it already! I can't take it anymore!" Makoto slams his head on the table. _

"_O-tousan, what's the matter?"_

"_Drop the act Aya-chan." Makoto groans. "I should have never taught you the art of persuasion." He sighs. "I refuse to tell you exactly what the point of the exercise is, but I will tell you this much…"_

Amaya smirks from within the cover if the trees. _' '...you can't be selfish'' _She quotes her father's words in her mind.


	7. Chapter 6

Helloooooo, enjoy chapter...6 or 7...i dont know, yes, i'm lame, leave me alone...but continue to read, el oh el. blaaaaahhhhhh...K, Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **_I own a pair of black converses, bras, underwear, jeans, socks, shirts, a bed, and other things, but Naruto is not one of them._

* * *

Amaya follows Kakashi's and Naruto's battle, well, it's really more like Kakashi picking on Naruto, potato pot-ah-toe. Amaya smiles when Kakashi gets Naruto into a trap in a tree and begins to lecture him.

"No, _saying_ you get it isn't the same as _actually_ getting it. You _think_ you get it, but you _don't_ get it. Get it?" Naruto yells in frustration. Suddenly a shuriken come flying at Kakashi from behind, but the Copy Ninja dodges it with ease. "Like I told Naruto, a direct attack won't work." Amaya's blue eyes follow the shuriken as it cuts through a wire. _'A trap!'_ Amaya moves closer to where Sasuke is as a massive amount of weapons fling at Kakashi. A direct hit!

….with a log.

Kakashi did a substitution jutsu. Sasuke moves from his previous hiding spot and runs to another. Amaya shortly moves to where he left, knowing that Kakashi would expect Sasuke to get to a different spot after an attack like that. Kakashi also figures that no one would go into that hiding spot. Once she senses that no one is around she makes her way down to Naruto.

"Hi Naruto."

"Hi…Amaya" Naruto grunts as he tries to free himself from the trap that suspends him in the air.

"Hold still while I cut you down." Naruto complies. Once Naruto falls to the ground oh so gracefully, Amaya helps him to his feet.

"Arigato, Amaya-chan."

"Dou-itashimashite" Amaya replies. "Naruto, you know with the right attack strategy, your shadow clone jutsu would be able to work on Kakashi-sensei."

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei." Naruto mumbles. _'Obviuosly he's smarter then you.' _

"Right, and you know, if we work together we'll be able to, for sure, get a bell each."

"I don't know…I mean it was just luck that Kakashi-sensei got me in that trap, you know." Amaya struggles not to roll her eyes.

"Well, you kind of owe me anyway, because I helped you out."

"That's not fair! I would have gotten out sooner or later! Hey! I've got an idea!"

"Huh? Nani?"

"Oooohhhh!! This is brilliant!" Naruto walks off talking to himself. Amaya does an anime fall and twitches on the ground. _'ADD much?' _Amaya sits up abruptly when she hears a scream.

"Sakura!" The ski cap wearing girl runs to wear she senses Sakura's body. In no time at all, Amaya rushes to Sakura's body. "Sakura! Sakura! Sakura get up!" Amaya shakes the bubblegum haired female. _'Or it could be cotton candy…OOOorrrr….Cotton Candy Flavored Bubblegum!!'_

"Sasuke-kun…" Cotton candy flavored bubblegum whispers…wait…erm…Sakura whispers. Amaya puckers her lips together.

"Oh my god! Sakura! Look! Sasuke took his shirt off!" Suddenly Sakura sits up, wide eyed.

"Where?!"

"Um, Sakura, I think I know how to get a bell from Kakashi-sensei…"

"Iie! I need to find Sasuke-kun!"

"Uhhhhmmmm, I know…um, Sasuke sent me to get you." Amaya quickly lies.

"He did?"

"Yyyyeah, you see he has this plan, and he told me to get you, because, uh, you are the only person that can do this job."

"Really?"

"Yeap. He said, and I quote, 'Amaya, go find Sakura-chan, I have a plan on how to get a bell for us. I need her in order for this plan to work, because Sakura-chan is the only one beautiful-er-I mean skilled enough to pull of the task. So go and find her, quickly' end quote." Sakura gasps with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! I'm coming!" _**'**_**Chyeah! I knew it! Sasuke-kun thinks I'm beautiful and skilled! CHYEAH!! Score one for love!!' **Inner Sakura thinks.

"Come on, I'll explain what you have to do on the way." Amaya grabs Sakura's hand and pulls her in the direction that Amaya is pretty sure Sasuke is in. Kakashi chuckles to himself from one of the tree branches off in the distance; he was watching the entire conversation between the two females of the team.

"This girl sure is a smooth talker. I'll have to be sure to keep an eye on her." Kakashi chuckles again. "'…because Sakura-chan is the only one beautiful-er-I mean skilled enough…' hahahaaa, that was very smooth." Kakashi says as he follows the girls.

Amaya runs out into a clearing with Sakura as they both freeze in their tracts. They look to their left to see Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground.

"Um…Sakura…Amaya…" Sasuke's head says. Amaya stands up straight as Sakura screams, in her ear, and then faints. Amaya could sense, by using her Lightening Radar, that Sasuke was just buried in the ground. Amaya looks from Sasuke's head thefainted Sakura.

"…………..Awkward turtle……" Amaya says as she makes the hand sign (not officially ninja hand sign) of a turtle on top of another turtle mating (having sex).

(Try picturing all of this in chibi form…el oh el.) O.O

"Could you just help me out?" Sasuke more demands rather than asks. Amaya sighs and gets on her hands and knees and starts digging around his head.

"Sasuke, I think that we should work together in order to get a bell for each of us." Amaya says while digging.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You'll just get in my way." Amaya sits up and puts her hands on her thighs.

"I was no where near you and look how you ended up. Maybe with me around I can help watch your back."

"Hn." Amaya sighs and starts to re-dig again.

"Sasuke, you can't be selfish during a time like this. If we all don't pull together then we'll all fail."

"That's not my problem."

"Yes it is when you won't pass this test and you won't be able to complete your ambition of revenge." Sasuke glares at her. 'How dare she!' He growls in his head. "Sasuke, there's a point to this whole exercise you know."

"Where did you get that from?"

"I have my sources." She says still digging. 'Why does she look so stoic, and sad?' Sasuke asks in his head. Amaya stand up and grabs both of Sasuke's hands and pulls. Amaya underestimated how quickly Sasuke would come out of the ground and the two smack foreheads. The two teens fall on their butts and groan while rubbing their heads.

"Ow." Amaya stands up. "Are you going to work with me or not?" Sasuke glares at her.

"No." Amaya's eyelids drop in defeat.

"Fine. Wake Sakura up, we have roughly about 5-10 minutes left. Good luck." She says in a monotone as she jumps it the direction she senses Kakashi. Sasuke gets a feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

"Che, whatever." He dismisses it.

--

"So…" Amaya turns around and faces her sensei. "…who are your 'sources'?" He asks while reading an orange book, a book he has been reading through out the whole exercise.

"What's it to you?" Amaya asks.

"Well, if someone told you about my training methods then that would be cheating and not fair."

"One: you said nothing about rules, and two: nothing is ever fair, especially in the ninja world."

"….True, but I would still like to know who your 'sources' are."

"Sorry, but the name or names seems to have slipped my mind."

"Really now?"

"Yeap, I think if you gave me all of those bells of yours, I'll remember."

"How about if I give you one?"

"Nope, all or nothing."

'Hm…' Kakashi stares at Amaya. 'Now if this was a real life situation, and I really needed that information, I would have no other choice than to give her the bells. She could make a good negotiator.' Kakashi thinks. Suddenly the girl in front of him disappears in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi's eyes widen. 'A shadow clone?'

_Jingle, jingle, jingle._

Kakashi turns around when he hears bells, his bells, from behind him. He sees Amaya holding them up. "One question, when?" He asks as he lazily smiles.

"It's been a clone from the beginning. I was following my clone from the shadows of the forest and remained hidden. Then, when I eventually came across you I engaged my clone in a conversation with you and I stole them when you said 'Well, if someone told you about my training methods then that would be cheating and not fair.'"

"Hmm…very impressive, except for one thing." Kakashi holds up one finger.

"Ne?" Kakashi then disappears in a puff of smoke as does the bells from Amaya's hands. "NANI?!" Amaya cries out. Kakashi reappears behind her and jingles the bells.

"You forgot about the possibility that I was also a shadow clone."

"No I didn't!" Amaya, the real Amaya, yells from behind her sensei and clone. Kakashi semi turns, leaving him open for a punch in the gut from the Amaya clone. Kakashi doubles over as the clone disappears and through the smoke, Amaya jumps up in the air and tries to do a heel kick on him but he dodges it, exactly the way she planned he would. She then swiftly throws a senbon at the strings of the bells. Her aim was perfect, that is until Kakashi magnificently deflects the needle with the metal part of his glove. Kakashi steadies himself into a battle stance as Amaya charges at him. Amaya gets to about 5 feet away from him when the timer goes off. She slows to a stop and looks to the direction of the timer. "Oh." She says disappointed. She looks to Kakashi and gives him a look of indifference and disappointment. "I thought for sure I would have gotten a bell." Kakashi stands up straight.

"No you wouldn't have, not the way you were coming at me." Amaya sighs.

"I guess I should return this then?"

"Nani?" Amaya pulls out a certain orange book from her hip holster.

Kakashi: O.O!!

Kakashi quickly checks all of his pockets but can't seem to find his precious Icha Icha Paradise. "Here you go." Amaya says as she hands back his book.

"When did you-"

"I already told when I stole the bells from you, I think one story is enough for today" she smiles at him. The two of them begin to walk back to the stumps together. Kakashi continues to stare at his obsession.

"What were you planning on doing with my book?" He finally asks.

"Hm? Oh, I was going to get with in punching distance and try to punch you, which you would block, then I would take out the book, and you would be motionless for at least 2 seconds and during that time I would jump back to a safe distance and make a trade, the bells for the book. I knew from the start that there was no way a genin, let alone a genin like myself, could beat a Jonin. And my already slim chances of physically taking the bells from you were reduced even more because you are you, Hatake Kakashi, The Copy Ninja. A valuable source has told me that you are the best of the best. So I thought that the best way to get the bells was to persuade you, negotiate, or force you with a trade."

"Huh…" Kakashi says in wonder. 'I have to admit, that's pretty amazing.' "How come I couldn't sense you when you stole it from me?"

"I was trained by the best of the best in a certain field of occupation."

"And who is this 'best of the best in a certain field of occupation'?"

"A valuable source and/or sources"

"You're never going to tell me are you?"

"Nope. I wouldn't tell you if you bribed or threatened me."

"But it's not even important, it was just a training excersise, and it's over now anyway."

"Nope, you're never gunna get it out of me no matter what." Amaya says with a serious face. Kakashi looks at her out of the corner of his exposed eye. He already knows who told her about the point of the training and who taught her how to pick pocket. There is only one man in the whole village that could have done that and that one man even taught Kakashi a thing or two about stealing, well borrowing without permission, as Kakashi likes to say.

'Yeap,' Kakashi thinks as they approach the three stumps and the KIA stone, to see Sakuka and Sasuke and Naruto tied to one of the posts. 'This girl definantely has a mind made for being a shinobi.'


	8. Chapter 7

Ello! Chapter 7!! WWWWWWWHHHHOOOOOOO!!1 anyways...thank you for the reveiws yet again, 9! YES!! Anyway, enjoy, and i kinda got lazy at the end...

**Disclaimer: **_I own the story line, Amaya, and any other OCs, but i do not own NAruto..._

* * *

Amaya takes a seat in between Sakura and Naruto as Kakashi walks in front of all four of them. "Well," He begins, "As you can see, nobody got a bell." Everyone looks down shamefully. "But I have decided, even none of you were successful in retrieving a bell; none of you will be sent back to the academy." Sakura gasps in delight as does Naruto, Sasuke and Amaya just look up at Kakashi as stoic as ever, with a tint of glee. "Yeap, that's right, instead, you are all being dropped from the program…" All of the genin's jaws drop. "…permanently."

"NANI?! Why??" Naruto yells. "You said that we would only be sent back to the academy!!"

"Yes, I did say that, but none of you are mature enough to become ninjas. You are all a bunch of spoiled brats." Amaya clenches her fists as she narrows her bright blue eyes at her sensei. _'Not mature enough? Spoiled brats? You have no idea what the hell you're talking about.' _Amaya thinks angrily. Sasuke gets up and charges at Kakashi.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cries as Kakashi flips the young Uchiha so that he is face down in the dirt and Kakashi is sitting on Sasuke with his foot on his head, and twisting Sasuke's arm behind his back.

"You just don't get it do you? None of you even understood the point of this training."

"There was a point?" Naruto asks dumbly.

"It was teamwork, that's what the point of the training was, and I tried to get the others to help me but none of them would listen." Amaya testifies.

"Yes the point of this training was to get the four of you to work as a team, but none of you did and none of you understood that." Kakashi says.

"I did!" Amaya says stubbornly.

"With outside help! Would you have honestly gotten it if someone hadn't aided you?" Amaya grunts shamefully as she looks down.

"Iie." She mutters humbly.

"Exactly, Amaya, let's start with you. I commend you on thinking outside of the box and getting information ahead of time, and in the shinobi world that is a vital ability that most ninjas lack, but _I _make the rules, and _that_ was cheating." Amaya bows her head.

"Hai" She says softly. "Gomen. I was wrong to do that."

Kakashi stares at Amaya, dumbfounded. He has never seen a child admit when they were wrong, never. And by the way she was slightly pouting and blushing; it must be hard for her to admit that she was wrong. 'Maybe there's still hope.' Kakashi thinks as he smiles on the inside. "Sakura…" Sakura looks up. "You were too concerned about Sasuke when Naruto needed you and you couldn't even be bothered to lift a finger to help him. And the only reason you went to help Amaya was because she lied and told you that Sasuke needed you, and that was the _only _reason for you going with her." Sakura looks away and has tears in her eyes. Amaya rolls her eyes. _'Freakin baby.'_

"Naruto…" Naruto looks up at Kakashi. "You were only concerned with yourself and beating me to a pulp, even though you had no chance to. You completely disregarded your teammates, especially Amaya when she helped you out." Naruto looks down and bites his lip.

"And you…" Kakashi refers to Sasuke, who is still being used as a chair. "You thought that you were too good for the others and that they would just get in your way, when in fact, just as Amaya said, you went on your own, ended up neck deep in a whole, and you still wouldn't work with her when she offered to watch your back for you." Kakashi looks up to the rest of them.

"Why do you think we put you in squads of three, but in this case four, for kicks and giggles? No, it's so that you can work together as a team. Yes, individual skills are essential, but combining those skills with another person's skills are more important, and that is how missions are completed. During missions, something might happen and someone could get taken hostage, these are life and death situations, and if you don't work together with your comrades someone's life will be cut short. For example…" Kakashi takes out a kunai and puts it Sasuke's neck, Amaya instinctively, all in one fluid motion, stands ups and takes out her own kunai. Kakashi gives her a quick look of assurance and her body relaxes. "…Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies." Both Sakura's and Naruto's eyes widen in fear. "You need to be able to know what to do in a situation like this so that your comrades won't be killed." Kakashi puts his kunai away and gets off of Sasuke, pushing him back to the group. He stumbles but Sakura catches him. Amaya looks to the side sadly as she slowly sits down. Kakashi makes his way over to the KIA stone behind him.

"Many shinobi's lives have been taken from them during battle. Do you see this stone? Many of my comrades' names are on this stone, they are all known as heroes to this village." Amaya bites her bottom lip as she refuses to look at the KIA stone. She glares at an innocent rock nearby.

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna be one of the names on that stone!" Naruto yells happily, making Amaya want to beat the shit out of him.

"Baka, no, you don't." Amaya mutters to him as she closes her eyes in anger.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asks, once again, dumbly.

"That's a KIA stone. KIA stands for Killed in Action. It is a memorial to those who put there lives on the line to protect this village, and to honor them, their names go on the stone. Many villages have them." The black ski cap wearing girl explains as she continues to clench her teeth and glare at the same innocent rock.

"Oh." Naruto mumbles. Sasuke watched Amaya as she explained what the KIA stone was and what it meant. 'Why is she getting so emotional over the stone?' Sasuke wonders. Kakashi closes his eyes, sighs, and turns around.

"Alright, I am giving you one more chance. You will eat lunch, then you will try to get a bell once again, but this time it'll 5 times as hard. Everyone except Naruto will eat, because you cheated and tried to eat your lunch early." Naruto's face falls dramatically as Kakashi smirks. "See? _I _make the rules. If anyone feeds him, they will be…well, let's just say they will be punished, _severely._" Kakashi then disappears. Sakura goes to get the bento boxes and hands them out gloomily.

"That's OK! I don't need to eat! I can last for hours and hours and hours and…" Naruto's stomach growls…Roars…rather loudly as he shudders. Amaya picks and pokes at her food with the chopsticks while resting her cheek on her fist with her elbow propped on her knee. She glances to Naruto, then glances back to her food.

"Oi, Naruto." She says. He looks to her. "Do you want my lunch? I don't really feel like eating, so you want it?"

"Amaya! You can't feed him! Remember what Kakashi-sensei said?" Sakura interjects. Amaya shrugs her shoulders in a blasé manner.

"So what? I mean, he already called me a cheater, immature, and a spoiled brat, it doesn't really matter what else he plans on doing, does it? And, I mean, he wants us to work as a team, right? So, I am being a good teammate and feeding Naruto." Amaya puts some food in his mouth, which he chews with a big grin which was pretty adorable. "If I get in trouble for this, then Kakashi-sensei is just a hypocrite."

"Amaya, eat some of your food at least." Sasuke says as he holds up his food to Naruto without looking at either him or Amaya, who looks at him questioning. "If you're not strong enough because you didn't eat lunch, then you're just useless to the rest of the team, so just eat, Naruto can have mine." Amaya purses her lips together.

"No, Sasuke-kun, you eat your lunch, I'll feed Naruto. You eat more then me, a-and I'm on a diet anyway." Sakura stands up and picks up some food in her chopsticks.

"S-Sakura-chan." Naruto says all googlely eyed. _'But, I said that I would feed him…I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't hungry.' _Amaya tries to figure it out in her head. Suddenly Kakashi appears in front of the genin.

"WHAT…do you three think you are doing feeding Naruto, when I specifically said not to?" Kakashi demand frighteningly. Sasuke stands up in a ready position. Amaya faces Kakashi, still holding her lunch in her hands. Sakura whimpers and Naruto gulps. Amaya glance at them quickly and sees how frightened they are. "Are you all ready to face the consequences of your actions?" Kakashi asks in stern, scary voice as he makes some hand signs which make storm clouds form over all of them. Amaya bites her lip, thinking. _'Oh poo, just do it, what's there to lose?' _

"I am." Amaya says. Kakashi and the rest of the genin look to her. "I was the one who fed Naruto, neither Sasuke nor Sakura actually fed him, and Naruto had no choice but to eat it because I practically shoved it down his throat." She exaggerates a tad bit. Amaya shrugs with her shoulders and hands, with the bento box in one hand and chopsticks in the other. "I wasn't hungry and my teammate was, so I fed him, sue me."

"So am I." Sasuke steps forward, glaring at Kakashi. "We are one team, so if one of us gets punished we all get punished."

"Yeah! Yeah! You know, like, what's that saying, by the 4 muskrats or something." Naruto says. Amaya bites the inside of her bottom lip, stifling a laugh. Sasuke rolls his eyes while Sakura smacks her forehead.

"It's the 3 Musketeers, baka!" She yells.

"Oh, yeah, them, you know, all for one and one for all. Dattebayo!"

"Yeah, because we win together and we lose together." Sakura chimes in. Amaya looks around her and shrugs. _'If you can't beat them, join them, ne?'_

"We are one." She finishes.

"One team, 3 Musketeers, win together lose together, and you are one, huh?" Kakashi asks mockingly. "Well then, I have one thing to say to all of you…you…pass!" Kakashi smiles.

"Ne?" Amaya asks.

"We…pass?" Naruto repeats.

"How do we pass?" Sakura asks.

"You four are the first team to ever disobey me in order to help out a comrade. Those who don't follow orders are scum, but those who don't help their comrades are lower than scum. Congratulations! We start our very first mission as Team 7 tomorrow!" Kakashi gives the genin a silly thumbs up. Amaya sighs in relief. _'This is all just too much for one day.' _She thinks. "Come on, since none of you really ate your lunches, let's all get some Ramen, on me." Kakashi smiles. The blonde and the cotton candy flavored bubblegum haired children of the group cheer. Amaya just smiles as Sasuke smirks. "Let's go." They all begin to walk to the ramen shop when Naruto starts screaming about being left tied to the stump. Amaya runs back to Naruto and unties him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She smiles at him.

"Um, Amaya-chan?"

"Yeah?" She asks as he scratches the back of his head while looking away.

"Um, I just wanted to say sorry for not helping you after you helped me…" He somewhat mutters. Amaya smiles as she puts a hand on top of his spiky blonde hair; he's about 2-3 inches shorter then her. She doesn't notice that he blushes at her touch.

"It's nothing to worry about and it means a lot to me that you apologized." She says sweetly while taking her hand from his head and putting it at her side. Naruto continues to blush as he grins and grabs her gloved hand and starts running.

"Good, let's go get some ramen! Oh, and I challenge you to a ramen eating contest!" Amaya's eyes widen when he grabs her hand, she blushes a very light pink. No one has ever touched her before, not like this. Well, there has been, but very few, in fact she could name them all on just one hand, her mother, father, Kin, Miyoko, and Haruki. Five people, that's it. They run past Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi watches them with his hands in his pockets as he smiles gently. 'Aw, how kawaii.' Kakashi thinks…in a, erm…in a manly way…er, cough! Cough!

Sasuke watches them speed by and glares at Naruto. 'Hn, what a baka…she is too…they are both bakas.' He starts to walk to the ramen shop as he shoves his fisted hands in his pockets.

--

"Dad! I'm home!" Amaya calls into her large home. She doesn't hear a response nor does she feel a presence. She walks into the kitchen and sees a note on the island counter.

_Aya,_

_Went to Juichi's bar to catch up with an old friend. I'll be back around 12. _

_Dad_

Amaya gently tosses the note back on the counter as she tightens her lips into a grim smile, if you will. She really didn't feel like making diner tonight, she was hoping her dad would. She really wasn't in a cooking mood. She sighs. "Ah well."

--

Kakashi walks into the bar and sits next to an older gentleman who was already drinking some sake.

"You know, most people find it rude when they get invited to have a drink and the person that invited them shows up an hour late." The man says taking a sip of his beverage of choice. Kakashi laughs nervously.

"Well you see, on my way here…" The man puts up a hand and silences Kakashi.

"Save it for your students."

"Hai. hai." Kakashi says respectfully as he orders his drink from the bartender. "So, how come you told Amaya what the point of the exercise was?" Kakashi studies Amaya's father in the poorly lit bar as the man drops his head subtly and plays with his glass. Yoshitake Makoto was a big man, he was pretty built. It wasn't like his was chiseled (like Kakashi 3 ;) he was just big, but boy was he a strong man. He wore a Jonin uniform except the navy blue shirt that went under the forest green vest was a short sleeve shirt that was a dark crimson. He was 17 years older then Kakashi which meant he was 41 years old. He had dark, dark, dark red hair, which from a distance looked black. His eyes were a dull grayish blue, and we had bags under them, but oddly enough, he wasn't all that bad looking.

"I taught her too well."

"What do you mean?" Makoto gives a chuckled sigh.

"She's a very smooth talker when she wants to be. She played the guilt card on me."

"What did she say?"

"She brought up how the relationship with my late wife and the relationship between Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were similar." Kakashi chuckles as he shakes his head. Makoto looks at him. "Nani?"

"There is no relationship between Sasuke and Sakura. All it is, is Sasuke is Sakura's crush." Makoto groans.

"Great, she's outsmarting her old man."

"It's only because she's your daughter." Makoto rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, now let's get serious." Kakashi stops smiling and nods. "Amaya has a bit of a temper." Kakashi tilts his head. He would have honestly never guessed; she doesn't seem like that type of person.

"Really?"

"Hai, she loses control when something deeply angers or upsets her. Usually she has good control over it but, sometimes she gets out of control."

"What do you mean by loses control, control of what?" Kakashi asks. Makoto stares at his drink. The silver haired Jonin waits patiently for his superior to speak. 'Obviously it something that is meant to be kept a secret' Kakashi thinks.

"She has this…this one of a kind…power and she has this unusual blood lust that…doesn't belong to her. She's only allowed to use this power under very specific circumstances, and she is very well aware of them. She gets into a blind rage and loses sense of what is right and wrong. When she starts to lose control she'll grab her right arm."

"The gloved one?"

"Hai. When she grabs for it you just have to grab her wrist and give her a really scary glare." Makoto chuckles as Kakashi raises an eyebrow. "Hai, hai, I know, it's nothing fancy and it's pretty silly, but it's very effective."

"Is this power you speak of, a kekkei genkai?"

"Iie. It's something far different and far more powerful. It's difficult to explain, and I rather not, at least not now. You just need to be aware of it."

"I understand."


	9. Chapter 8

XDxSxCX here!! well, this chapter is a nothing chapter, sorry, i kinda had to put it in and it sets up the next chapter, which i am going to put up as soon as i am done putting this extremely lame and short one up...it was just one of those days where you just cant think when i wrote this piece of shit...enjoy! oh, and don't bother to reveiw this one, you can if you want, but, meh, whatever. K, Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** _I own Amaya, this story's plot, and any OCs, and that's about it._

PS: tell me is any of my Japanese is off. And yes, the ending of this chapter is supposed to end like this...

(Iie-no), (Hai-yes/yeah/okay), (Otousan-father), (Oneesan-older sister), (Nani-what)

* * *

Amaya walks into the house of this crazy, mean, lazy, and fat lady to wash her hands. She and the rest of Squad 7 had just finished their 20th, no joke, D-ranked mission. Amaya had just finished pulling the stupid weeds from the lady's backyard. Soon after Amaya finished washing her hands, Sakura goes then Sasuke and lastly Naruto.

"Well, it's still early and we hadn't had any good training for a while now, so let's do some sparring!" Kakashi says as they all walk to the fields.

"Ooh! Sensei! We should do team sparring! Me and Sasuke-kun against Amaya and Naruto!" Sakura says.

"Mmm….nah, we've done that before." Kakashi says. "We've done 1 v 1…" He says more to himself rather than his students. "I know, we'll do an 'every man for himself' spar." Kakashi says.

"Everyman for himself?" Naruto repeats.

"It's when a group of people fight but there are no teams. Basically last man standing wins." Amaya explains.

"Oooohhhh got it. Hey, that sounds fun!"

"It is…hm, I think we should spruce this up a bit, make it more challenging. Uh, anybody got any ideas?" Everyone falls and twitches.

"You're the sensei and adult here! You should know what to do!" Naruto yells.

"Oh! I know what we could do!" Sakura raises her hand. "We could do it with only using Tai jutsu."

"Mm, nah that gets boring to watch after a while." Kakashi rejects.

"OHH OHH!! We should do it while balancing bowls of ramen on our heads! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouts.

"………no." Kakashi rejects again.

"How about if we do it blindfolded?" Amaya asks. Kakashi looks to her.

"You know what? That's a good idea and sure is going to be entertaining to watch."

--

"Alright, now can anyone see? And be honest." Kakashi says as he looks around at each of his students. They all look like retards with their leaf head protector covering their eyes. "Ok, now when I say begin, you may start. Ready? Begin!"


	10. Chapter 9

See? told you i'd update as soon as i updated the previous chapter...now you have two chapters to read at a time...ok fine it's more like 1 and 1/2 but oh well. Enjoy this chapter 9/10- i just realized that the computer or fanfiction knows this as chapter 10 but i have it labeled as chapter 9. for like a long time i couldn't figure out why and then i was like oh! Because i neamed the first chapter 'prologue' instead of 'chapter 1' Duh! silly me...

**Disclaimer:**_ no..._

PS reveiw and when you do could you tell me more of what you liked or disliked in the chapter or story all together, you know, like so i know what the resders like, cuz i really dont wanna disappoint you guys and shtuff like that.

PPS (i know sorry) but the OCs in this chapter are gunna take place of the Zabuza and Haku arc, cuz i always get so bored when i write that part...**now enjoy!!**

* * *

Amaya walks home from the training with her team at a stroll's pace. Amaya was really sore in places she never thought could be sore. Why oh why did she have to bring up the idea of sparring blindfolded?

She takes the back alleyway to her house because it is the fastest way. She has her hands in her pockets when she hears small sobs. Amaya looks up to see a small boy, maybe around 6-7 years old, squatting down and crying. Amaya sighs, rolls her eyes and walks over to him. She squats down in front of him. "Hey there." She smiles softly at the boy. The boy looks up through tear filled eyes while whimpering. "Why would a cute little boy like yourself be crying on a beautiful day like this?" The boy sniffs and holds up his palms to her. Amaya examines them. _'Is that all? He's crying because his hands and knees are bloody because he fell?' _Amaya smiles again and holds his hands in hers and heals them, emitting a bright greenish glow. The boy watches in awe as his hands heal completely. "See? All better, nothing to cry about." Amaya says. The boy looks down then abruptly sits on his but and points to his bloodied knees. Amaya chuckles at his facial expression. "Alright." Amaya heals his knees then helps the boy to his feet. "What's your name?"

"H-Haru."

"Hello Haru-kun, my name is Amaya. Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any. I live in the orphanage."

"The orphanage?" Amaya repeats surprised. "Isn't that all the way across the village?" Haru nods his head glumly. "Then what are you doing all the way over here?"

"I was running away…" he mumbles.

"Why would you do that?"

"Some of the older kids were picking on me." He mumbles again.

"Why were they picking on you?"

"I have two different color eyes." Amaya crouches down and tilts Haru's head up by his chin. The boy blushes as she stares into his eyes. She hadn't even noticed that one was a sapphire color while the other was a crimson, almost black color. Amaya smiles.

"Wanna know why they were making fun of you? They're jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Mm-hmm. It's so cool! Seriously, how many people do you know of that have two different color eyes?"

"N-Not many."

"Exactly! You just have to be confident about your uniqueness. Got it?" Haru smiles and nods his head fiercely. "Do you want me to walk you back to the orphanage?"

"Hai! Hai!"

"Ok, let's go then." Amaya starts to walk when she notices the jet black haired boy wasn't following. Amaya turns back. "What's wrong?" The boy stands there with his arms hanging by his sides as he looks to his upper right.

"Um, Oneesan…" Amaya's blue eyes open widely. _'O-Oneesan?' _"…um, my-uh-knees hurt too much, to, uh, walk. C-could, uh, you c-carry me? Please, Oneesan." He blushes. Amaya smiles warmly as she feels butterflies in her stomach.

"Sure, Haru-kun." Amaya bends down and lets the boy climb onto her back. Amaya stands up when Haru steals her ski cap and puts it on his own head. Normally if anyone touched her cap, she'd flip, but this was a different occasion.

Amaya walks down the alleyway when she suddenly felt a presence of another. It was an unusual presence, one she had never felt the likes of. It wasn't like the presence was necessarily powerful, it was just unique. With a serious look in her eyes she scans the area of where the presence is.

"What's the matter Oneesan? Haru asks.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sure it was nothing"

Suddenly a gust of wind comes down the alley at Haru and Amaya. The wind makes slices and cuts in the fences by the alley and some trees and dirt. Amaya lets go of one of Haru's legs to shield her face as the boy ducks his head into her neck; Amaya's medium length hair wickedly swirls around the boy. "Hang in there Haru-kun!" Amaya yells as she grunts each time the wind slices her body. "Haru-kun, hold on as tight as you can!!" She yells as he hooks his arms around her neck. Amaya puts her hands together in several hand signs. "Rairyuu no Tatsumaki!" (Lightning Dragon Tornado) She yells. The cap-less girl holds up both of her hands as a very small and fine yellow ball forms between her hands. The ball then turns into a very small and fine beam that shoots through the center of the non-stopping wind. Then, from the start of the beam at Amaya's hands, a swirling dragon's head made of lightening, forms and rushes forward as a tornado made of lightening of a body follows it. The body becomes so big that it stifles the wind. Amaya's black locks fall around her face and in her eyes messily. She puts her arms down while panting greatly. "Haru-kun…are you alight?"

"Holy Crap! Oneesan that was so awesome!!" He shouts as he pops his head up to see what was going on. _'Awesome it may be, but it's so tiring to do, especially after a vigorous training session with Kakashi-sensei.' _Amaya thinks.

"HHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!" Comes a feminine cry from above them. Amaya looks up just in time to jump backwards and dodge a vicious looking sledge hammer. The pink (ew) hammer makes contact with the path and sends pieces of the earth everywhere. Amaya grabs Haru from her back quickly and turns her back to the destruction as she hugs him in a protective embrace.

Unknown to Amaya, Haru was loving all of this. 1) He had never scene a battle before and 2) Amaya was pressing his face right into her…cleavage. 'Teeheehee' He thinks.

Amaya grunts ever so quietly as rocks and dirt pelt her back, painfully hard. Amaya jumps forward as she hears her opponent coming toward her. She hears another crash as the girl's hammer makes contact with the ground for the second time. Finally when the dust clears Amaya sees a girl about her age holding an unusual looking pink sledge hammer. The girl had brown hair that went to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a dark turquoise color, and she wore lots of pink. The girl had black ninja shoes. She also wore a pair of fishnets instead of spandex that went to a little bit above her knee. She wore a dress like Sakura's except at the top it ended like a tube top then the rest was fishnet. The bottom of the dress was much shorter than Sakura's because it just reached the middle of her thighs. And instead of two slits on the side of the dress, like Sakura's, there was a small one in front of the skirt, and it was a bit off center. There was a white belt, that was like an obi, but it was more fabric-y and it tied to the back on the side and it was white. About an inch worth of hem, on the top and bottom of the dress, was a lighter pink color than the body of the dress. The girl also wore arm band that were the same color as the dress and it had zippers on the inside part.

"Who are you?" Amaya stalls. There's no way that she could fight Ms. Pink, especially in these conditions. They were in a constricted area with homes of civilians around, Haru was with them, and she was still exhausted from training and doing the Lightening Dragon Tornado Jutsu, not exactly ideal.

"My name is Tenshiko (Angel child), and today is your day to die!" Tenshiko charges at Amaya. What did Amaya ever do to her? Amaya dodges the sloppy swings of the hammer skillfully. Shit, she had no choice, she had to run. Amaya could totally beat this girl, but it would be at a definite cost. Haru could get hurt; any of the civilian homes or the civilians could get hurt, and there's always the chance that this girl, who claims that it is Amaya's day to die, could be someone of great importance to Konohana for whatever reason, and Amaya might accidentally kill her and cause a great war, which was all very unlikely.

"Come on Oneesan! You can kick her butt!" Haru cheers from behind Amaya. Amaya sighs as she easily dodges another swing. One of Amaya's strong points was stalling and dodging weapons. Amaya could stall almost anything pretty darn well, and usually she can dodge attacks well, until she runs out of stamina, then she gets sloppy. _'This girl will probably just chase us if I decide to run, which is not good because she is so careless of her surroundings.' _Amaya thinks with her eyes closed as she jumps over the head of Tenshiko. Amaya sighs again. _'I could always lure her to one of the training fields, and then there I could either fight her myself and have Haru-kun in a safe area, or if another team is there I could tell their sensei.' _Amaya dodges another grunted swing by Tenshiko strategically to stay away from the houses. _'Hey, doesn't Sakura live near by? Well what good would she do anyway?' _Amaya does a back flip in the air tightly holding onto Haru's legs. Once she lands she sprints to the training fields.

"Don't think you'll get away from me that easily Karasu!" Tenshiko yells after them as she takes off as well. _'Karasu? (Raven)' _

"My name isn't Karasu!" Amaya yells back in hopes that this is just a mistaken identity.

"I know! I'm calling you that because you remind me of ravens!" Tenshiko yells. "And soon enough you'll be where we sent the rest of the Karasus just like you!" Amaya jumps onto the roof of a building and picks up the speed. _'This girl is nuts. Kuso, I really rather not fight her…well, I'd like to see her bleed on that pink dress of hers, but then I'd end up in the hospital from over exhaustion and I'd rather not have that happen.' _Amaya thinks while jumping from one roof top to another at a very quick pace, Tenshiko had a difficult time keeping up, but she did, nonetheless.

"Oneesan, where are we going?" Haru asks.

"To the training fields."

"Why?"

"Because it's less dangerous to fight someone as careless as her; no civilians will get hurt."

"I HEARD THAT!!" Tenshiko yells comically from behind them, but the two ignore her.

"Ooooh…wow Oneesan, you sure are smart."

--

"Koodori (Jumping for Joy)-chan."

"Hai, Reiniku (Body and Soul)-chan?"

Reiniku, a 24 year old woman with dull, pale blue eyes, white hair, and ghostly white skin turns to Koodori, a 19 year old woman with shiny brown hair and brown eyes with a tint of honey and auburn colors in them.

"I think you should go check on Tenshiko-chan…" Reiniku looks up into the sky with her kind and honest eyes. "…I have a feeling that she's getting herself into trouble." Koodori dramatically groans and rolls her eyes.

"Again? Why can't she just stay out of trouble for ONCE?!" Reiniku smiles

"While you do that, I'll go and check in with the Hokage." She says in her heavenly voice.

"Right" Koodori sighs.

--

Amaya jumps from a tree into the opening of a field only to see a certain duck butt boy and cotton candy bubblegum flavored girl. "Sasuke! Sakura!" Amaya calls as she runs across the field to them. They both look to her as Sakura stands up.

'Great and I was all alone with Sasuke-kun too!' Sakura thinks. **'Chyeah! I'll make her pay for this later!'** Inner Sakura thinks.

"Sakura, take Haru-kun. Haru-kun, go with Sakura for know, ok?" Amaya says breathless. Sasuke senses the urgency in her voice.

"Amaya what's wrong? What's going on?" Sakura takes Haru as Amaya swallows.

"There's this crazy girl named Tenshiko, she's nuts. She keeps calling me 'Karasu' and saying how 'today was the day I was going to die' and I don't even know the girl." Amaya says while panting and wiping the sweat from her forehead.

'Her hat.' Sasuke thinks as he notices that she's not wearing the black ski cap. 'She doesn't look all that bad without it.' He thinks.

"Yeah! The crazy lady keeps trying to hit Oneesan with a giant pink hammer! But Oneesan is too good for the crazy girl!" Haru squeaks. Amaya smiles at him, still panting but less then before.

"Pink…Hammer?" Sakura asks skeptically.

"Oneesan?" Sasuke looks at the blue eyed girl questioningly. Amaya shrugs and smiles cutely.

"HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!" Comes the attacking cry of Tenshiko from behind Sasuke. Amaya reacts getting in between the pink hammer, which is being swung like a baseball bat from Tenshiko's left side, but Amaya's right side and Sasuke before pushing said Uchiha to the ground. Amaya takes the full blunt of the mallet in her right shoulder and flies through the air and hits into a tree with her left shoulder. Amaya cries out at impact and falls to the ground clutching both of her shoulders. Sakura gasps.

"Amaya!" Sasuke yells.

"Oneesan!" Haru yells.

Lucky for Amaya, the hammer hit her right shoulder which was where Kin was. Kin's arm is almost like armor and can block weapons and all sorts of stuff, but that doesn't mean that it is completely painless when it gets hit. It just means that it can handle more pain and force than a normal arm. Amaya slides up the tree and uses it to hold up her body. _'Kuso'_ she thought, she was more drained then she had originally thought, and that last hit, hit her real good. Tenshiko runs at Amaya yelling "DIE!!" Amaya's eyes widen when seeing the charging Tenshiko. Suddenly her vision was blocked by a blue shirt and black hair. Sasuke had made his way between the two females. Amaya watches dumbfounded as a giant ball of fire emerges from Sasuke's mouth directly at Tenshiko. _'Amazing…' _Amaya thinks in wonder _'The fireball is even bigger and more powerful than the time he performed it at Kakashi-sensei, during the bell test.' _But the fireball gets disrupted when it makes contact. Sasuke looks on in puzzlement as does Amaya over Sasuke's shoulder.

--

"Reiniku-san, it is a great honor to meet you." The 3rd Hokage greets the 24 year old woman.

"It's an honor to meet you as well, Hokage-sama." The white haired woman wears a low cut V-neck Kimono style shirt that was mostly white with some periwinkle blue, and she wore a blue skirt that went to the middle of her knee caps and a pair of wood sandals (like the ones Jiraya wears). Reiniku was very large in the chest area, very…very, large. The low V-neck was extremely revealing, but somehow, it still looked very classy, maybe it was her personality.

"I thought you were coming with two other comrades?" The elderly Hokage asks.

"Oh, I did. Tenshiko-chan is out exploring the village, and I sent Koodori-chan to go and get her."

"Oh, I see."

"Um, Hokage-sama?" Reiniku smiles, blushes and gets a sweat drop all at once. The Hokage looks up from his desk.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well, I have a feeling that Tenshiko-chan might be causing a bit of a ruckus somewhere, you see, she's a little new to the business."

"Hmm, I see, well I guess well just have to find out then, won't we?" The Hokage smiles, Reiniku smiles back.

--

Sasuke and Amaya both see a woman with one of her arms extended out, stopping the fireball. She had brown hair that went all the way to her butt that was in a high ponytail and really pretty brown eyes. She was wearing an off the shoulder purple, quarter sleeve shirt dress. The sleeves had a type of white frill at the end of the sleeve which looked so elegant. The shirt had a large metallic purple bow that covered all of her stomach and tied into a gift bow in the back. The dark lilac color shirt stopped a little bit pass her hips. She then wore a pair of black almost-as-short-as-Daisy Duke-short-shorts. She wore black ninja shoes with a black sock on her left leg going all the way up to her mid-thigh, and another one on her right leg except it was the same dark lilac color as her shirt. She puts her arm down and reveals a dead serious look. Sasuke instinctively steps closer to Amaya and pulls out a kunai. Amaya pulls out a kunai, even though it won't do much because she can barely lift her arms. Out of no where the woman in purple smiles gleefully. "Hello there!" She sings.

Sasuke: "…………….."

Amaya: "………………."

Sakura: "…………………"

Haru: "??"

"What are you doing talking to the enemy?!" Tenshiko yells. The new woman starts to laugh nervously.

"Please forgive Tenshiko-chan, she's new to this job we have you see…" She waits for a response from anyone of the leaf ninja. She gets nothing but odd stares. "…you see she keeps forgetting that you don't attack people from the village you are guests in…" She laughs nervously again and waits for some type of response. Nothing, again.

"But Koodori-sempaaaaiiiii!! She's emmvmmlllmm-"Before Tenshiko could finish her sentence Koodori muffles her with her hand and smiles at the Konoha children nervously. Tenshiko pushes away the hand. "Can't you sense how much-"

"Nani?" Koodori interrupts the younger girl.

"I said, can't you sense-"

"Nani??"

"Can't you!"

"Naaaaaaaaani?"

"Let me finish a sent-"

"Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?"

"SHE'S-"

"NNNNNAAAAAAANNNNIIIIIIII!!"

Question marks form over the heads of Sasuke, Amaya, Sakura, and Haru as they watch the two girls fight. Amaya leans in closer to Sasuke's ear while her eyes remain on the squabbling female, completely dumbfounded. "They are so weird." She whispers. He leans his head towards her, who is still behind him and says,

"Uh-huh. Where do you think they come from?" He whispers back, his eyes never leaving the two still bickering foreigners.

"I think I saw the girl in the pink have a symbol of a wing on it. Know what country that is? I sure as hell don't." Sasuke shakes his head.

"Me neither." Sasuke glances at Amaya then blinks quickly not realizing how close she was to him, and how close he had leaned into her. Sasuke kept staring as he suddenly felt the heat radiating off of her body and catching on to his. Her lips were slightly parted and he never realized how full and pink and shiny they really were. He subconsciously licks his own lips, which unexpectedly became drier and drier by the second. The way Amaya's hair was so messy and tousled, and the way her beautiful glimmering crystal ice blue eyes were staring so intently at the two arguing people, made her look like a real, raw, earthly goddess.

"Koodaori-sempaaaaaaiii!! Let me TALK!!" Sasuke gets snapped out of his daze and returns to looking at the two female foreigners.

"SHUT UP! MY GOD TENSHIKO SHUT UP!!" Koodori gets Tenshiko in a head lock, while she flails her limbs and screaming bloody murder.

"Mm-hm, I am officially scared." Amaya says.

"I thought you said that you never get scared." Sasuke smirks at her, referring to an argument they had a few days ago. Amaya pouts and glares at him.

"Well, this is a special occasion."

"Anyway…" Koodori walks up to Sasuke, Sakura, Amaya and Haru. "…look, I apologize on Tenshiko's behalf." She bows, Sasuke, Sakura, and Amaya all glance at each other.

"Um…ok…sure?" Amaya says, looking to her teammates for approval. They just shrug. Koodori stands up, Amaya notices that Tenshiko stands away from them pouting.

"To make it up to you, I'll heal all of your wounds." She smiles and tilts her head. Amaya suddenly got a chill going up and down her spine. That was bad. Over the years, ever since the Miyo incident, Amaya has learned to trust her 'this is a really bad thing and will come back and bite you in the ass' instincts, which is a chill/shiver going up and down the spine.

"Uh, you know what? I'm good." Koodori opens her eyes but keeps smiling, and it was starting to creep Amaya out.

"No, no, no, it's the least I should do." Amaya spine chills again, but even worse than the first one. Instinct takes over Amaya as she gently tugs on the back of Sasuke's shirt and slightly pulls him in between her and Koodori, the source of the bad feeling. Sasuke takes a small side step between them, knowing that Amaya was uncomfortable. Unknowingly, Sasuke was becoming angry at these Koodori and Tenshiko people.

"That's ok, I just need to sleep that's all." Koodori goes to say something but Sasuke beat her to it.

"Maybe you two should just home now and maybe we won't report you to the Hokage about this incident." He glares.

"Fine then." The two girls disappear. Amaya sighs in relief. Sasuke turns to her.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know. I just got a real bad vibe from her, and I've learned to trust my instincts. She was making me feel really uncomfortable."

"Yeah, we could tell." Sakura says. "Your whole body language changed." Amaya shrugs.

"Come on Haru-kun, I'll take you back to the orphanage."

"Ok, Oneesan!"

"But, Amaya, shouldn't you go to the hosp- Amaya!" Sakura cries when Amaya collapse to her knees, panting.

"Oneesan!" The three gather around Amaya.

"No, I'm fine, really." _'All I need to do is go home, sleep a little and then I'll have enough chakra to heal myself.' _Sasuke sighs and rolls his eyes. Amaya looks at him with a questioning look, when suddenly he picks her up bridal style. She flinches in pain from the unexpected action.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing?" Sakura gasps.

"What are you doing to Oneesan?" Haru asks. 'God, they make it like I'm raping her or something.' Sasuke thinks, then he blushes at the thought of doing something…er…sexual, with Amaya.

"Look, I'm just going to take her to hospital because neither you nor Sakura can carry her…"

"Thanks for making me sound fat, duck butt." Amaya grumbles. Sasuke rolls his eyes, still blushing slightly.

"…and I don't want to be here all day. So be grateful, fatty." Sasuke glares at Amaya who returns another glare.

"Baka"

"Loser"

"Assnugget"

"……." Sasuke cocks an eyebrow at her.

"Owned."


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10!! YYAAAYYY!! The begining took me like forever to write it, but then it got better and i really like it, remember reveiw! And tons of thanks to all of my loyal readers and reveiwers! next chapter i will mention your names cuz i feel like doing something nice. Why not do it now? You may ask...cuz i dont feel like it XP enjoy, K, Thanks.

**Dislclaimer: **_i have never, nor will i ever own Naruto, hard as I may try, it will just never happen._

* * *

"Koodori-sempai! I don't understand why you let the Karasu go! I _Know _that you felt the evil aura surrounding her." Tenshiko yells at Koodori as they walk back to their hotel. Koodori looks ahead of her with a look of unsatisfactory and disturb.

"Of course I could sense it you baka! And don't get fresh with me."

"I'll get fresh with whoever the hell I want!"

"Tenshiko! You can't come and enter a village or city or whatever and just go around killing anyone or thing that has the Black Aura!" The brunette yells as she makes a sharp left, the younger lighter brunette scurries after her.

"But isn't that our job?!" Koodori rolls her eyes and groans out of aggravation.

"It is, but there are certain unwritten and unofficial rules you have to follow!"

"…Whhhhat?" Koodori sighs again, as she enters the hotel lobby and heads for the elevator.

"I can't talk to you right now. Get Reiniku-chan to explain it to you."

"Fine! Be a baby!"

--

Amaya sits in the hospital bed waiting for the doctor to come in and tell her she can do whatever her needs to do then she can take Haru home, and then finally she can go home. Sasuke waits leaning against the wall by the window with his arms and legs crossed and his eyes closed.

"Uuuummm….IIIII….spppyyyyy…..sommmmeeething….thaaaat…iiissssss……blue!" Haru drags out for the millionth time. Amaya sighs looking around the off white room.

"Sasuke's shirt." She says. The two different colored eyed boy pouts.

"Your turn."

"I spy something that is…white."

"That's no fair! It could be anything in a room like this!" Amaya chuckles, but then looks up to the door when a doctor walks in.

"Hello, Miss Yoshitake Amaya?"

"Hai."

"Alright, it says here that you have multiple cuts and bruises and fatigue."

"Hai" Amaya answers.

"Alright, I'll just have a nurse clean out your wounds and bandage you up then you can be on your way home. I suggest you rest for a full 2 days before doing any sort of physical activity." Amaya gives him an 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Can't I bandage myself up at home?" Amaya asks.

"Well it's not just the bandaging, it's the cleaning as well, and we don't want them to get infected." Amaya struggles not to roll her eyes. Sasuke looks up at Amaya. He could see the defiance in her eyes.

"Amaya, stop being difficult and let the man do his job." He says. Amaya glances a glare at him. _'Why does he have to be here? He doesn't know that I know how to heal myself. He doesn't know that I can't allow anybody to find out about Kin, if they did, I would have to kill them. He's a stupid assnugget.' _She viciously thinks.

"Shut up Uchiha, this is none of your concern. Look, you can just go home now, I appreciate you bringing me here, but I don't need your services anymore." Both of the raven haired genin glare at each other for a few more seconds before Sasuke walks out of the room.

'That stupid good for nothing daddy's little princess, I take time from _my_ training to help _her_ out and for what? I freaking slap to the face…not literally…but still! Who needs her? I don't! I don't even know why I tried to help her! You know what? That's what I get for doing a nice deed, well you know what? Know more nice deeds, not for _her_ anyway.' Sasuke rants angrily in his thoughts as he power walks home with a frustrated demeanor about him.

"Oneesan…"

"Look," Amaya sighs to clear the anger from her head "I know my body, and I just need a good night's rest, and I have medication at my house and I am capable of cleaning and bandage myself."

"Who's the doctor here?" The doctor snaps.

"…..you." Amaya mumbles, she didn't like this guy, he was an a-

"That's right. Now stay here while I go get the nurse." He leaves the room. Amaya rolls her eyes and gets up from the bed and gets her shoes on.

"Oneesan, what are you doing? Didn't the doctor say to wait?"

"Yeah, he did, but I'm not gunna listen because he's a jerk. Come on, hop on my back, I'll take you home." Haru does what she says and she jumps from the second floor window to the ground and sprints away, her body was definitely going to pay for this later tonight.

--

"Oh, I see." Reiniku simply says as Koodori explains the incident with Tenshiko. "Tenshiko-chan let me explain how things need to be done. As an Angel Guardian our duties are to protect the world from the Demons."

"And that's what I was doing! That girl reeked with the evil aura!" Tenshiko interrupts, but Reiniku interrupts her by smiling and holding up her hand to silence the younger girl.

"Koodori-chan, what did you say the girl's name was again?"

"Amaya"

"Right, well Amaya wasn't doing any harm to anyone was she?"

"I-Iie" Tenshiko looks down.

"Then we can send her back to Hell. Over the years of the AGS (Angel Guardian Society) the Guardians have made unwritten and unofficial rules about sending the demons back to Hell. These laws are passed down orally from one generation of Guardians to the next generation. The most important rules are:

1)If an Evil is amongst humans and has not caused chaos, then leave the Evil be, for the time being. Acknowledge yourself with the Evil and be aware, for an Evil is still an Evil whether it is aware of it or not

2)If an Angel Guardian is a wanderer and comes across an Evil in a civilization and has not caused chaos, and it is a citizen of said civilization, be aware of the Evil. A Guardian must not send an Evil back to Hell if the Evil is part of a community because said death could inadvertently cause a war between that civilization and The Village of Wings."

"Do you understand Tenshiko-chan?" Reiniku asks.

"That means you can't around killing anything with an Evil aura, baka-brain." Koodori harasses.

--

Amaya watches as Haru enters the orphanage and is greeted by a boy, not much older then Amaya. The boy had long deep red hair that was pulled back in a low braid, which reached a little past his shoulders. His eyes were a chocolate brown color and he had very tan skin, tanner then Naruto's.

"There you are Haru-kun, we've been worried sick. Iva-san has a bowl of ramen waiting for you, and then it's off to bed OK?"

"Hai, hai. Oneesan I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Amaya's mouth opens slightly. "Bye!" He runs into the orphanage.

"Um, OK?" Amaya says to herself. The red haired boy walks up to Amaya and sticks out his hand.

"My name is Gyokudo Kana; I work here at the orphanage with Sho Iva." He says in a deep voice, which matches his scruffy handsome looks, now that Amaya gets a good look at him. _'He's got a real charming smile' _Amaya admires as she shakes his hand.

"I'm Yoshitake Amaya." She introduces herself. He looks at her up and down cautiously and she sees concern in his eyes. _'Oh!'_ Amaya gasps.

"Oh! Don't worry about all the cuts and stuff, it was just an unlucky day for me when I was training, nothing to worry about." She lies without a second thought. He looks over her one more time before smiling.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Amaya-san. I greatly appreciate you bringing Haru-kun back home."

"It was no problem, I kinda like the kid anyway," she says, looking up at the old house. It had a type of old school charm to it, but it still wasn't in the best of shapes. "Well, I better be heading home, it's getting late," she says turning in the direction to her semi-mansion style house.

"Alright, will you be returning to see Haru-kun again?" He asks. Amaya looks to the side thinking.

"Hai. But, um, I probably have a mission so I won't know when I'll be able to visit."

"Oh, right, I'll tell him that," Kana smiles charmingly.

"But I will visit."

"Hai, it's been more then a pleasure meeting you, Amaya-san." Kana bows. Amaya tilts her head in confusion, she thought it was odd that he thought it was 'more then a please' meeting her.

"It's been nice meeting you too." She smiles at him.

--

Amaya and the rest of team 7 make their way to the Hokage's mansion the following day. Amaya and Naruto were having a nice conversation about Naruto's dream to become Hokage until the cap wearing girl lost her cool against the Uchiha boy.

"What is your problem?! Every time we say a statement you have to make a sarcastic type of grunt and you roll your eyes, or you mutter something under your breath about it. What is your problem?"

"I'm not the one with the problem, you are."

"Me? How do I have a problem, I was perfectly fine until you started interrupting the conversation Naruto and I were having."

"Oh, was something not going the way the Princess would like it to?" Sasuke asks in mock sympathy.

"Ugh! 'Princess'?! Where the hell is all of this coming from?"

"Aw, Daddy's Little Girl is too stuck up to see what her own problem is." Sasuke glares disgustingly at her. Amaya gets her own sickened facial expression.

"'Daddy's Little Girl'? What the hell?" Suddenly Amaya rolls her eyes. "Is this about what happened at the hospital yesterday?" Kakashi glances up from his book.

"Hospital?" He asks.

"Amaya was attacked by this girl and she got a couple of cuts and she was really low on chakra, so Sasuke-kun brought her to the hospital." Sakura explains.

"Wait! Someone attacked you!?" Naruto gently touches Amaya's arm in concern, well, it was as gentle as Naruto could get. Amaya blushes slight pink when she looks to him.

"It was no big deal, it was some random girl dressed in pink and I could have totally took her, but Haru-kun could have gotten hurt, we were in a back alley with civilian homes around and I was really tired from training, so I ran to the training fields and Sakura and Duck Butt was there."

"Who's Haru?" Naruto asks, '…and why did she call him –kun? She doesn't call anybody –kun or –chan for that matter' he thinks

"He's a 6 year old orphan that I found, I was going to bring him back to the orphanage when the girl attacked us, her name was Tenshiko."

"Oh," he says

"Yeah, Princess was too weak to protect him and herself so I had to do it, and the Princess couldn't even be bothered to thank me for taking time out of my day to help her. I guess her daddy never taught her any manners, he just spoiled her rotten. I bet you, you don't have any type of responsibilities at home because you are too precious to get your fingers dirty, you probably have your maids and butlers do it for you." Sasuke growls in a cool manner.

"Excuse me?!" Amaya was outraged. He was being a complete asshole and bringing up the fact that she has more money then most people. And it's not like it's even hers! It's her father's! He NEVER spoils her. She has stuff because she works for it! She does all, and she means ALL of the house cleaning and any work around the house, and she even had a job for a while but she had to quit because should wouldn't be able to go to it on a regular basis due to her becoming a genin. Sasuke had no idea how much it hurt her that he thought that she was spoiled. "Who was the one who pushed _you_ out of the way of the giant pink hammer? Oooohh! Right! That was me." She just ignores the comment about her (father's) wealth, for now anyway.

"That was no big deal, Fatty! Who was the one who stepped in front of _you_ from that lunatic and did the Fire ball Jutsu on her. Oooohh! Right! That was me." He says, mimicking Amaya's hand gestures and words for the last three sentences. Amaya rolls her tongue in her mouth in annoyance, a habit she learned from Kin.

"I could have dodged it! I still had time to move! AND, you, _Sas-sookay-kuuun,_ would have been knocked unconscious from that blow to your shoulder if I hadn't stepped in!" Amaya pats her right shoulder. Neither she nor Sasuke had realized that the rest of their team was watching them argue, and that they had all stopped walking.

"Now that you mentioned,_ A-maaa-ya-chaaan, _why weren't you hurt that bad from a hit like that? We both know that I am stronger then you, so why would you be able to remain conscious?" Amaya rolls her tongue vigorously as she steps closer to him and hold up a finger in his face.

"First, you are so NOT stronger then me. I'll admit, you are _Physically _stronger then me. But as a whole, I could beat you any day of the week." Amaya holds up a second finger in his precious face, as she quickly thinks up a lie and an insult that would get him back for calling her spoiled. "Second, I focused my chakra to my shoulder as a shield and it reduced the impact enough for me to remain awake. Any baka can do it, well I guess YOU can't. The Great Uchiha Sasuke…" Amaya exaggerates a majestic bow as if he was a king. "…can't do it. The Great Genius Uchiha Sasuke, last of the Uchiha clan. Wow, Sasuke how does it feel to be the last of your kind? Oh wait…" she chuckle half heartedly. "…you're not! There's still the murderer of your Great clan! Yeah, like, Daddy, like, so totally told me how like, one of the Uchiha clan members like, viciously murdered his own, like, like you know his family." Amaya acts like a Valley-Daddy' Little Angel type of girl. She then gasps dramatically as she covers her mouth barely with one of her hands. "Like, Oh, Emm, Gee! No wonder you so cold, now it ALL makes sense as to why you have no heart and soul." Yeah, that's right, Kurohana Amaya hates bitches, but if you get her pissed off enough, she'll just out bitch you like there's no tomorrow.

Sasuke glares at Amaya as she glares back. These were not any normal glares as the rest of Team 7 can sense the tension in the air. Amaya can see Sasuke shaking form anger.

"You know, _Princess Amaya_, you would never understand what it's like to lose anything. Ever since birth everything was given to you on a silver platter. You didn't have to work for anything. Everyone just looooves you, and you don't know the meaning of loss." Now Amaya starts to shake with rage. _'How dare he!? That bastard! I'll kill him!'_

Amaya growls as she punches Sasuke in the face. Sasuke recovers by giving a punch to the jaw as he tackles her to the ground. The two children throw punches and kicks as they thrash around in the dirt. Amaya scratches and punches at Uchiha until she feels a force pulling her away from the soulless boy. She grasps at the air trying to get to him as she sees him doing the same. She glances behind her to see a certain cotton candy flavored bubble gum girl holding her with all of her pink might.

"Sakura!" She screeches, "Let go of me! I'll kill him! I swear I'll kill him!" She shrills.

"Naruto let go! I'm just going to kill her! Let go! I swear I'll kill her!" She hears Sasuke roar.

"HA! How can you kill me when you'll be the one killed first?!" She taunts him.

"You don't have a chance against me, shit face!" He yells. Out of no where Kakashi appears in between them as he has his hands forcefully on each of their foreheads. The two dark haired, dirtied and bloodied tweens calm down immediately. Sakura and Naruto release them.

"Enough! Comrades shouldn't be attempting to kill one another!" He says sternly. Amaya and Sasuke continue to glare at one another when simultaneously they get so sick of glaring at the other that they hock back and thrusts their heads and release a wad of spit at the other's face.

"Ugh! You Bastard!"

"Ugh! You Bitch!"

They announce at the same time as they lunge for the other. This time Kakashi stops them by grabbing each of their necks and slamming them into a fence and raising them so their feet are about two feet from the ground. Sasuke and Amaya struggle for air as they grasps helplessly at their sensei's strong, unmovable hands.

"I said ENOUGH!" Kakashi glares at the both of them. "I will not have any of these childish antics on my squad. You are shinobi of the Leaf Village, start acting like it, or else the two of you will be _severely_ punished. Am, I, understood?" He drips the last three words with poisonous venom.

"H-Hai." Amaya and Sasuke whisper out. Kakashi releases them and they fall to the ground with a thump. Kakashi pulls them both up by their collars and faces them towards each other.

"Now," He says with an exasperated sigh, "shake hands and apologize."

"I'll only apologize if Duck Butt apologizes first." Amaya crosses her arms over her chest as she pouts and looks away. Kakashi smacks her upside her head. "OW! What was that for?!"

"For calling Sasuke a 'Duck Butt'." He glares lazily. Sasuke smirks and points at Amaya.

"Ha, Ha." Kakashi smacks Sasuke upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"For laughing at Amaya's suffering. Now, _both_ of you stick out your hands and apologize." Neither genin move a muscle. Kakashi rolls his eyes and groans. "Look, it's either that or I make the two of you, _kiss_, and make up." Sasuke and Amaya make a disgusted face each then they glance at each other. They shake the other's hand roughly with a swift "gomen". Kakashi sighs again. 'Please God, please let this be a one time incident. Please,' he prays mentally.

--

"What happened to Sasuke and Amaya?" The Hokage asks bewildered.

"Oh nothing too bad. Sasuke and Amaya were just behaving like the immature little brats that they are." Kakashi smiles; Amaya pouts and looks at one of the tiles on the floor blushing in shame and embarrassment. Sasuke does the same. _'How could you lose your composure like that?! Amaya you are such a baka head! Arg! How could you let Uchiha get to you like that??' _Amaya scolds herself.

"Ah, I see." The hokage says. "Anyway, your next mission is a B-ranked mission. You are to escort three women back to their village in the Bird Country. They live in the Village Hidden in the Feathers. Pack, at least, for a four day trip there and back." The 3rd explains.

"Ooh! Ooh! Are these women like, royal princesses or something like that? Are they beautiful??" Naruto eagerly asks. The Hokage ignores Naruto's questions.

"Send them in."


	12. Chapter 11

Well...this chapter is really short, i know...i lost inspiration and i really had to pull it outta my arse. i need some more reveiews, and thank you to all of the loyal readers who have been reveiwing, i'll try to get the next chapter up as quick as possible, and it will be longer and better...k, thank,

enjoy

**Disclaimer:**_ i don't own Naruto, i own Amaya and any other OCs and the plot...thats about it...yeahh_

* * *

'_You have got to be kidding me' _Amaya thinks as she mentally smacks her forehead. She could tell Sasuke was thinking the same thing and vice versa.

"Hey! It's the girl who tried to kill Sasuke-kun and Amaya!" Sakura points.

"Hey! It's the girl from yesterday!" Tenshiko gasps as she points to Amaya.

"Ah, so you must be Amaya." An older woman walks up to Amaya. She had white hair and almost as white skin with blue eyes and very obnoxiously large breasts. "I apologize for any trouble we caused you and your friends. Tenshiko got a little carried away with the duties of her job." She smiles sweetly. She has a heavenly deep but soft voice. Amaya felt so warm, safe and protected suddenly while being in this woman's presence. Amaya then shakes away those feeling quickly. _'Remember what happened when you felt those feelings around Miyo. You swore to never let that happen again. You swore on Kin's grave.' _Amaya reminds herself as she looks into her heavenly periwinkle blue eyes.

"Will there be any more attacks, due to your…job?" She asks cautiously asks.

"Iie, I promise." She continues to smile. Amaya smiles softly.

"Then all is forgiven."

Sasuke watches Amaya forgives someone who tried to kill her the previous day with a beautiful…er…with a smile. She did the same thing with Naruto that first day of training. 'Why does she forgive so easily?'

"Let me heal your wounds." The woman goes to…kiss? Amaya's forehead when Amaya jerks back.

"I'm fine." The woman continues to smile as she says ok. 'First the Doctor at the hospital, know this woman, why doesn't she want anyone to ever heal her?' Sasuke wonders.

"May I heal your wounds?"

"Hn." Sasuke says subconsciously while still staring at Amaya strangely. The woman then gently grasps Sasuke's chin and turns his head towards her…breasts…as she kisses his forehead, right above his forehead protector. Sasuke's eyes widen as he blushes. Amaya glares at the woman as does Sakura. Amaya's glare was more a distasteful one rather than in anger and jealousy, like Sakura's as Amaya crosses her arms over her chest. From the woman's lips, glows a white blinding glow and when it disappeared, Sasuke was completely healed.

"Would you three like to introduce yourselves, or would you like me to do the honors?" The old Hokages asks.

"We'll do it. My name is Reiniku," says the woman who just healed Sasuke.

"My name is Koodori," says the woman with brown hair and eyes and was wearing almost all purple.

"And my name is Tenshiko," The girl in pink mumbles as she glares at Amaya.

--

Amaya sighs as she waits outside of Sasuke's house. Amaya had packed quickly, healed herself, visited Haru at the orphanage and told him that she would be away for a few weeks and came to the Uchiha compound. This was so embarrassing. Why you ask? You'll just have to wait and see now wont you?

She sees Sasuke walk out of his door, turn, lock it then turn around again. He stops when he sees her waiting there, her hands folded across her chest, watching him blankly. She was wearing a different outfit. First he noticed she wasn't wearing her usual black ski hat. Her hair was in a high, messy ponytail, with many stands framing her pale face and ice crystal blue eyes. Her leaf head protector was worn around her forehead, like his. Her shirt was the same as usual except her normally gloved hand wasn't gloved; it was wrapped in purple bandages instead. She had a gray backpack that hand one strap going across her chest. She wore a pair of black shorts that went just barely above the middle of her thigh and she wore a pair of dark purple spandex underneath them, Sasuke was just barely able to see them. He walks toward her with his hands shoved in his white pockets, still wondering what she was doing here. Amaya looks at him directly in his eyes which caught him off guard because he sees so much emotion flowing through them that it was hard to identify what she was feeling, but he could tell that she was uncomfortable and uneasy. She uncrosses her arms, closes her eyes and sighs. She bows before him which causes Sasuke to cock an eyebrow.

"Gomen nasai, Sasuke-san…"

'San?' Sasuke repeats to himself.

"…I shouldn't have insulted you by saying what I did. It was rude, wrong, and inconsiderate of me. I should have known better not to bring up the past such as yours and I lacked in judgment. Gomen nasai." Sasuke stares at her while she still bows politely. He feels his stomach cramp as he blushes and looks to his left. Great, now he felt like an asshole. But why should he? She punched him first! But he did start it by annoying her…

"Hn, w-whatever," he says oh so coolly. Amaya stands up straight and smiles at him. She wasn't expecting an apology from him; he just didn't seem like the type that would admit when he was wrong. Sasuke blushes more when he walks towards the main entrance gates. Why did she make his stomach churn?

Amaya looks at his back then looks down sadly. He made her feel so many different things, anger, rage, comfort, embarrassed, depressed, upset, confused…

"Amaya, are you just gunna stand there or are you going to walk with me to the gates?" Sasuke asks irritated, snapping her from her thoughts. Amaya looks up and blushes, God dammit! Why was she blushing!? She could listen to her father go into detail about 'The Talk' and keep a straight face, but whenever she was around Sasuke, she always blushed! Arg! So frustrating!

Sasuke then blushes and turns his head when he sees Amaya blush. Why oh why did he just ask that?? He's such a loser! God! Amaya hurries and catches up to him.

"Arigato." She whispers not looking at him. Oh come on! Sasuke refuses to look at her, she was just too cute. Shit! No! Bad! The atmosphere was very awkward for the two of them. Sasuke just can't bare it any longer.

"What's with the new clothes?" He asks plainly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, um, it's a long story. Basically one of my dad's friends got an idea into his head that I had bad fashion sense and she went shopping with him and pretty much replaced my closet. It's all I have now."

"Oh, I see." A long silence passed between them, but this one wasn't nearly as awkward as the first one, but it was still quite uncomfortable.

"Sasuke, I just want to let you know that I'm not a Daddy's Little Girl. I don't have any butlers or maids or anything like that. Yeah my dad has more money then the average family but that doesn't mean I'm spoiled. I do all of the chores in the house, I used to have a job but I had to quit it because I became a genin, and most importantly I do know what it means to lose something. Life really wasn't handed to me on a silver platter." She says in a monotone. Sasuke sees the sadness in her eyes, the same sadness and tiredness from that first day in the classroom when they were waiting for Kakashi to arrive.

"Hn," is all he says. Amaya feels a wave of relief flush over her entire body. She could tell that Sasuke, believed her, for lack of a better word. Although she still felt some leftover anger towards him. _'Oh well'_ she thought, _'I'll just have to forget it; we can't behave like this on a mission.' _

"Sasuke…" She starts to tell him that they can't fight on a B-ranked mission but he interrupts her.

"I know." He says while looking at her out of the corner of his onyx eyes. Amaya glances at him as another, smaller wave of relief flushes through out her body. She unexpectedly smiles. "Nani?" Sasuke asks.

"I'm doing really well in my game." Sasuke rolls his eyes in annoyance as she continues to smile carelessly as they continue to walk in a more comfortable silence. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he felt so content and peaceful. He had to admit, to himself of course, that he liked this feeling. But, sigh, like all good things in his life, it burst into flames when he hears the shrilling love struck cry of Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke-kuuun!!" Sasuke involuntarily shudders. Kakashi looks up from his book and looks at the two pre-teens who had just joined the rest of the group. 'Hm, they arrived together, and without any cuts or bruises, and the aura about them is quite peaceful, wonder what happened.' Kakashi ponders.

"So, are we all ready to go?" Kakashi asks.


	13. Chapter 12

AAAhhhh!! sooooo sooooo SOOOO sorry for the long update! sigh, so much shit has been going on lately and i just havent been able to write. sorry if this one is somewhat suckish, sigh once again. I got grounded, finals and regents for school, soccer, my lame ass older bother hogging the computer when he has his own Fucking Laptop! WTF!? and i am having a mental breakdown due to me gaining some weight. I was sick for like 2 weeks and i havent been eating the healthiest and i have been trying so hard to get back to eworking out daily but no luck. My trainer for soccer even noticed it, which makes me upset but in a way motivates me to get into shape again. Seriously, last night i was crying my eyes out huddled in the corner of my shower. Depressing, ne? oh well, enjoy, and i am already working on the next chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, i just own this story, my OC and any other OCs, and the plot, and a few extra pounds of weight...

Sorry about my babbling and if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes...i am just not in the mood to fix them...its that fucking time of the fucking month goddammit.

* * *

'_My god, Tenshiko is so annoying.' _Amaya thinks in her head as she and Sakura glare at Tenshiko, but of course for different reasons. Sakura was glaring at Tenshiko because the dull brown haired girl was obnoxiously all over _her_ Sasuke. Amaya was glaring at her because one fan girl of Sasuke was enough. Amaya has come to being capable of handling Sakura's flirtatious ways and the two have even become sort of friends…sort of the key words. But Amaya had to admit that it was funny watching an uncomfortable and annoyed stoic Sasuke. Nruto was walking out in front of the group then Reiniku and Koodori, then Sasuke and Tenshiko, then Amaya and Sakura and lastly Kakashi.

"Oi, Sakura." Amaya whispers.

"Nani?" Sakura whispers back.

"Don't get the wrong idea or anything, but I don't like it that Tenshiko is all over Sasuke like that." Sakura gasps.

"I knew it! You do like Sasuke-kun!" She whispers loudly. Amaya rolls her eyes.

"I just said don't get the wrong idea didn't I?! Anyway, I don't like it because Tenshiko is an even more annoying fan girl than you are, and I can't handle it! You, on the other hand, I can handle. And plus, I feel like she's invading in on our territory. I mean Sasuke belongs to us." Amaya quickly thinks of what she just said. "Look, if it was Naruto, I'd be saying the same think, he belongs to us too. Sasuke and Naruto are our boys, taking your love for Sasuke aside, we girls gotta protect them from all kinds of evil, whether it be an invading female or and enemy ninja. They are our territory and she is invading it. We gotta protect what's ours and we gotta protect them because let's be honest here, we know what's good for them, right?" Sakura seems to ponder Amaya's proposal. "Seriously Sakura, with out our female intuition, compassion and intelligent all _three_ of them would be lost, Sasuke, Naruto _and _Kakashi-sensei." Amaya whispers again.

"You know what? You are so right Amaya. We gotta protect our boys! Let's make an oath…" Amaya nods her head and smiles gleefully as they both hold up their left hands and hold their right hand over their hearts as they close their eyes and pledge. "…that we, Haruno Sakura and Yoshitake Amaya, will make it our duty and responsibility as teammates and women to protect Sasuke-kun and Naruto…" Sakura whispers in an official declaring sort of voice, until Amaya briefly interrupts her.

"And Kakashi-sensei," she whisper in the same official declaring voice as Sakura.

"Rrright! We shall make it our duty and responsibility as teammates and women to protect Sasuke-kun, Naruto, _and_ Kakashi-sensei, from here on out. We shall protect them forever long after we have all become successful shinobi. We shall protect them even if, _god_ _forbid, _the five of us get split up in the future for whatever reason, we shall always be there to protect them."

"Hai!" Amaya whispers in agreement. The two girls giggle closely with each other for the first time since becoming comrades.

"What are you two laughing at?" Naruto asks from the very front.

"Nothing!" the black and pink haired girls call out in unison and immediately break into pure laughter. In Naruto's mind, there are roughly around 20 BILLION question marks.

'They are acting really strange. I wonder if they were talking about me.' The blonde haired boy wonder mentally gasps. 'I betcha they were! They were probably talking about my charming good looks.' Naruto thinks cockily. 'Dattebayo!'

--

The travelers stop near a small river with a roughly 10 foot water fall and a small lake like area for the night. Kakashi sent Amaya and Sakura out on a mini mission in search of fire wood. He thought that since they were getting along so nicely which never really happened before, he was thinking something along the lines of 'why screw up a good thing?' Sakura's and Amaya's relationship was odd. They were courteous and cordial towards each other most of the time, but then other times they were…vicious in a snobby way towards the other. But now they seem to becoming closer and finding that they have things in common. Kakashi was genuinely pleased to see them getting along so well. Kakashi then sent Sasuke and Naruto to retrieve some water and fish, they had food but some fresh fish would be a treat, and Tenshiko tagged along with the two boys…to flirt with Sasuke.

"So then when I was 6 my mommy bought me this new dress, and it was so cute! But I didn't want to wear it because it would get all dirty because I was training, like all the time. You see Sasuke-kun, my dream is to become the best Angel Guardian there is and my dream is well on its way because I am being trained by an excellent one right now! That's Rei-"

"Tenshiko. I. Don't. Care." Sasuke says monotone as he gets out several kunai knives. "Oi, dobe, go into the water, do your shadow clone jutsu and make the fish jump out of the water so I can catch them." Sasuke orders Naruto.

"Why don't YYYOU go in the water and scare the fish. I don't feel like getting wet! Dattebayo!" Naruto huffs in contradiction.

"Too bad, anyway, you're too stupid to actually have good aim." Sasuke retaliates back at the blonde fox demon boy. Naruto grumpily turns and starts to get undressed into his green boxers and jumps in while grumbling a few choice words about 'Sasuke-teme'.

"What can I do Sasuke-kun?" Tenshiko asks flirtingly.

"Just stay out of my way." He says as coldly.

--

"So that's the plan, ne?" Amaya idly asks as she picks up a rather ordinary looking stick.

"Yeap, that's the plan." Sakura replies with a bored sigh as she too, picks up an ordinary looking brown stick.

"I like it. We should call it Operation: Wing it" The girls half heartedly giggle as they continue to pick only the sticks worthy enough to be put into a campfire. "I don't feel like doing this anymore, do you think we can go back yet?" Sakura whines. Amaya surveys all of the dead tree branches they have gathered.

"Mmmsure, it looks like we got enough," she yawns.

--

All of the travelers sit around a radiant campfire while they eat their cooked fish. Amaya sits next to Naruto who sits next to Sasuke who sits next to Sakura who then sits next to Tenshiko (just as the two Konoha kunoichi plan X P) then Reiniku, Koodori, Kakashi and then back to Amaya. "So, Reiniku-san, what exactly is your job, if you don't mind me asking?" Kakashi casually asks while lazily glances around. The pure white haired woman puts her stick down while wiping her mouth delicately.

"Well, Koodori-chan and I are both Angel Guardians." She answers softly.

"What's a 'Angel Guardian'?" Naruto asks with a mouthful of fish.

"Angel Guardians are people whose duty it is rid the world of all demonic evils."

"…"

Amaya glances at Naruto and his blank stare of confusion. "So, what you're saying is, Angel Guardians are pretty much like ninja except they exterminate like the evil spirits of the world, ne?" The blue eyed girl asks, hoping that her explanation was easier to understand rather than Reiniku's.

"More or less." Reiniku assures.

"Ohhh!! I get it, so you guys are like spiritual ninjas!"

"Didn't I just say that?" Amaya asks slightly irritated at Naruto's stupidity. "But, anyway, what kind of demonic evils are you talking about?"

"Well, usually it's someone who is evil or a bad guy that has abnormally awesome power that is considered dark, evil, or demonic and the average shinobi is helpless against the evil power. Or it could be just a raw demonic power or chakra that is out and about and causing chaos, its one of the two in most cases. We are called Angel Guardians because we fight the demons and since we oppose the demons, we are called Angels. Also we have a kekkei genkai that allows us to fight the demons and we are specifically trained to excel and control this power."

"Then how come you need escorts back to your village if you have this so called awesome power?" Naruto asks with yet another mouthful of fish meat. Reiniku giggles softly.

"We were meant to fight the demons, against anyone else, we are virtually powerless and completely helpless. Not to mention it is a law in the Angel Guardian Society that we only attack anything with a demonic aura."

'_Demonic…aura?' _Amaya thinks to herself as she glances to Tenshiko. Amaya clenches her right hand. _'Could she have sensed Kin? An Angel Guardian is probably trained in how to seek out "demonis aura" so that's probably why she attacked me, she thought I was one of the demons she is meant to destroy.' _

"Then why did Tenshiko go after Amaya?" Sasuke asks in his monotone voice. _'Kuso! You baka! Why would you ask that? They will surely say that, that baka sensed an evil about me, then the questions will start to fly and I don't need that!' _

"Well, Tenshiko is still young and has a lot to learn still." The ghostly pale woman smiles her angelic smile at her apprentice who just pouts and slouches where she sits. Sasuke glances to Amaya to see her giving him a fierce glare. He gives her a questioning look. What the hell did he do now? She just shakes her head and rolls her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hn." He glares at her, but it was pointless since she was no longer looking at him.

"Well, it should take us about 2 more days, if we are lucky, to get to the Feather Village." Kakashi says standing up. "We should go to bed early so that we can get an early start tomorrow. I'll be on guard first then Sakura and Sasuke, then Naruto and Amaya. We will go two hour shifts, understood?" Kakashi commands.

"Hai" His four students say at attention as they prepare for the long night ahead of them, for little did the genin and the Guardians know that they were being watched. Kakashi had a suspicion…well, you know, cuz he's Kakashi, and he's koo at knowing tings like dat!

(sorry, I'm really tired and just started to randomly talk like that in my head…..it says for you stupid, I mean people who can't figure out what it says for a reason beyond my comprehension…..

…well, you know, because he's Kakashi, and he's cool at knowing things like that!

Sorry for my bitch-otisy-ful-ness)


	14. Chapter 13

Ahh, thank you soooo much sk8nhilly! your reveiw meant so much to me! You know what my dad said? (of course you don't, but anyway...) He said that for short people, other people notice if they gain even like 2 lbs, and i'm on the short side so i was like oooohhhh, and he said that for taller people they could gain 10 lbs and you wouldn't notice it as much, like you would but not as much...i dont know if that's true or not, but i would like to believe it is, lol. So thank you and good luck with your own conditioning.

The Only Sane One, you are a loyal reader and i never really thank you enough, so thank you, your reveiws encourage me to keep writing!...and editing...and then rewriting so the chapter doesn't come out as crapola. So thank you sooooo much.

and here's an interesting fact which i'll be putting up in every chapter from now on...a different fact in each chapter, not the same one over and over again...

**101 Dalmatians, Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, and Mulan are the only Disney cartoons where both parents are present and don't die throughout the movie**

hhmm...who knew?

* * *

Amaya gets jostled out of her slumber by Sakura shaking her shoulder gently. "Amaya, it's yours and Naruto's turn to stand guard." She whispers so she wouldn't wake up anyone else.

"Hai, arigato." Amaya mumbles as she stretches and gets up, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. She looks over to where Naruto was sleeping to see Sasuke standing over him, staring at the slumbering blonde haired ninja. Amaya stands up and walks over to them in just enough time to stop Sasuke from rudely waking up his teammate with a hard kick to Naruto's ribs. Amaya puts her right hand on Sasuke's left shoulder gently to not startle him. He glances over his shoulder at her. "I'll wake him." She smiles at him.

Sasuke stares at her blankly as she graces him with a tired smile that was beautiful nonetheless. Sasuke pouts slightly. "I wasn't gunna kick him that hard." He grumbles as he shoves his hands in his white pockets. Amaya's smile widens.

"I didn't think that you were _that _cruel, I just don't want Naruto waking everyone up screaming his head off because you rudely tried to wake him up."

"Hn, it would have been worth it." Sasuke grumbles as he walks away, but not before Amaya stuck out her foot. Sasuke trips, but doesn't fall. He regains his composure and glares at Amaya who returns with a sly smirk.

"Couldn't resist mate," Amaya says, imitating Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean, who was played by Johnny Depp, one of her favorite actors.

"Hn, loser." He glares again and wakes away grumpily. Amaya sticks her tongue out at him before kneeling next to Naruto's sleeping form. Amaya tuck a few loose hairs behind her ear as her ponytail tickles her shoulder.

"Naruto…Naruto…Naruto wake up…" She gently shakes his chest. He groggily opens his eyes and wipes the drool from his mouth. Amaya lightly pats his chest. "Come on boy, it's our turn to stand guard." She whispers. Naruto makes some goggling sounds as he sits up.

--

"Amaya-chan, this is sooooooooo boring." Naruto complains as the two sit in the trees a little ways from the camp.

"I know Naruto, I know."

"Do you think anyone would even be after the Angel Guardians?" He asks while playing with some leaves on a branch. He takes off the leaf and rips it to shreds, then takes off another and rips that one to shreds and the cycle goes on.

"Probably, if not then why would they ask for protection?"

"I don't know…" Naruto mumbles obviously too bored to think and continue the conversation. A few minutes pass until Amaya gets chills running up and down her spine. She stands up immediately at full alert, Naruto stands up at her suddenly panic. "What's wrong? What's going on?" he asks. Amaya hastily looks in the direction of the camp, trying to use her Lightening Radar jutsu, but unfortunately it wasn't working well due to the thick shrubbery and forest. "Amaya-chan did you hear something?" Naruto asks frantically.

"Naruto shut up" she growls before jumping down from the tree branch and kneels to the dirt ground with her hands planted firmly on the floor. She sends wave after wave of electricity into the ground to get a better survey of the area. _'Something is wrong, but what the hell is it?' _

Amaya's bright blue eyes shoot open as she whips her head around. "Naruto behind you!" Naruto swiftly turns with just enough time to block his face from a flying kick that made the two males slide back. Amaya starts to run to them to help Naruto when several shuriken stop her in her tracks as they stick out of the ground like spikes.

"Not so fast little missy." Hisses a rough voice; Amaya turns around taking out two kunai. "Jiro, make it quick, we have other business to attend to." The man calls to the other man attacking Naruto.

"Who are you and what is your purpose here?" Amaya asks in her most deadly voice. _'We need to get back to the camp, and judging by the amount these two are boasting, they mean trouble.' _Amaya analyzes by the amount of chakra the two enemies' are radiating purposely.

"Well, well aren't you a spunky one? Well anyway, we are after the Angels, not you, so, just get out of my way…well…nah…I'll kill you. Oh and by the way, the name's Yasou." The red haired man makes several hand signs with amazing speed then concludes by saying, "Hari Jizou! (Underworld Guardian Spikes)" Suddenly the ground begins to shakes viciously. Amaya quickly does hand sings of her own and with just enough time she yells,

"Chakra no Tate! (Chakra Shield)" She extends her arms out just as demonic black spikes uproar from the earth beneath and around her barely piercing through her chakra shield. She stands in her position of the chakra shield heaving breaths as blood trickles down her cheek and a few other places on her body. Her wounds were just mere scratches.

"Well, that was impressive." The man says. He wears a complicated black and crimson leather attire, and he was very muscular in a very big way, he also had a red go-tee. His Hitai-ate was around his head but it was off center and crooked. The symbol he bore was what seemed to be bat wings. "Well, considering that you are a mere genin, and that you were capable of conducting that jutsu in such a short amount of time, impressive," he says. _'He says 'well' a lot, doesn't he? Oh, kuso kuso kuso' _Amaya curses to herself.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to get to the people that we are being paid to protect with our lives." Amaya hisses as she makes several hand signs. "Rairyuu Soushouryuu no Tatsumaki! (Lightening Twin Rising Dragon Tornado)" From Amaya's outstretched arms comes two tornados shaped as dragons that were made of yellow lightening emerge from her palms; one directed at Yasou, the other was directed at Jiro. Once the jutsu was completed Amaya falls to her knees panting. Naruto comes over to her and puts a hand on her back comforting her. Amaya looks up to see several scratches, dirt marks and bruises all over him. _'He must have endured quite a battle' _

"Amaya-chan, are you ok?" Amaya swallows and stands up abruptly, adrenaline finally kicking in.

"Come on Naruto, let's go." She grabs his wrist and jumps into the trees. "Naruto if they catch up to us you go on ahead, we aren't too far from the camp so you tell the others, got it?"

"Hai." He says.

But fortunately Yasou and Jiro never caught up to them. As Naruto and Amaya were jumping Naruto sensed the presence of another. The two genin hid behind two different trees and waited for the presence to come between them.

" (Shadow clone jutsu)" Naruto yells as he jumps on the masked man with...

….wait….silver…hair?

Oh no.

Amaya flips away from the little ambush of hers and Naruto's to see Kakashi pinning Naruto to the ground. "What is going on you two?" He asks in a lazy slash serious tone…how does he do that?? Any who…

"….oh! Kakashi-sensei, we were attacked by two men. Their names are Jiro and Yasou. Yasou said that they were after the Angel Guardians. Yasou had a head protector with the symbol of what looked like bat wings on it." Amaya reports a little out of breath.

"Hai-"

"Jouro Senbon! (Sprinkling needles)" Says a younger male voice than Yasou. Amaya turns around to see dozens upon dozens of senbon swirling towards her. Amaya reacts by shooting lightening from her right index and middle fingers at the center of the swarm of needles racing to her. The electricity disrupts the speed and direction on the weapons and they fall to the grass and dirt floor. Amaya turns to her left when she hears a battle cry from the man that was attacking Naruto earlier, now charging at her with such speed she had no time to react. Suddenly the back of her sensei's vest comes in her direct line of sight. Kakashi swiftly blocks the fatal punch and thrusts the darker red haired man over his shoulder. Jiro lands skillfully to the side as he takes out a sword of some sorts. Amaya notices how young he actually was, he couldn't have been more than a few years older than she was. He had dark red hair and dark green eyes that from afar seemed to be blacker than a cauldron, but up close, she could see his eyes glisten wonderfully with a dark emerald green.

"Well, well, well…" guess who "…it looks like we have come up against the infamous Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Yasou announces boldly. Jiro and Yasou come together on the ground and stand with very confident poses, Jiro's was a more subtle handsome confident.

"You must be Yasou, Demonic Guardian of the Village of Wings." Kakashi announces just as boldly as the man with gold eyes. "Naruto, Amaya, head back to the camp and get the group moving to the Feather Village, I'll catch up to you guys once I finish these two off."

"But Kakashi-sensei! We can't leave you! It's two against one! What about teamwork?!" Naruto complains. 'There's no way Kakashi-sensei can take them, I know he's good, but he can't be that good!' Naruto doubts his sensei in his head. Kakashi remains silent though. Amaya can sense the fierce battle approaching. _'Kuso, Naruto's right, Kakashi-sensei can no way beat these two, they are Demonic Guardians.' _

"Naruto, let's go." Amaya starts to run off but then stops when she doesn't hear the short blonde following her. "Naruto?" She turns around to see Naruto in battle stance, itching to be apart of it. "Naruto lets go!" She roughly grabs him by his white collar and drags him away jumping into the trees.

Kakashi lifts up his leaf hitai-ate to reveal his left Sharingan eye.

"Well looky here. Oi, Jiro, we are special enough to see Hatake-san's Sharingan eye." Yasou announces sarcastically.

--

"Amaya-chan! We shouldn't have left Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto lectures Amaya.

"Naruto I know! But he is a Jounin and he can handle himself. Our main priority is to protect Tenshiko, Reiniku-san and Koodori-san, no matter how much we want to protect a comrade." She says sternly glaring fiercely ahead. Naruto glares at Amaya but then it softens, but he still has a look of determination on. It's clear now that Amaya wants to stay with Kakashi. 'It must be a better idea if she's forcing herself to be with the girls from the Feather Village, I should believe in her judgment, dattebayo!'

The two arrive at the camp to see everyone up. "What the hell is going on?" Sasuke demands.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks concerned spilling out of her mouth.

"We were attacked by two guys, what did Kakashi-sensei call them?" Naruto looks to Amaya.

"Demonic Guardians." She says, the four genin look up when they hear Reiniku gasp. "Um, anyway, we have to head out, like right now, Kakashi-sensei's orders." Amaya says. The team quickly pack up the camp and dash off into the night in the direction of the Feather Village.

--

Team 7 and the three Guardians have been silently traveling, jumping from tree to tree at a swift pace with Sasuke in the lead, Naruto and Sakura on either side of the three women and Amaya following in the rear. The team was on high alert as was Amaya, she was exerting waves of electricity in search of any approaching enemy or Kakashi. She was beginning to tire quickly. _'Not good, not good at all. I used too many high chakra consuming jutsus in such short amount of time, stupid, stupid, stupid!' _she curses herself when she sees, using her Lightening Radar, the stature of Jiro approaching them from the front.

"Sasuke! Enemy approaching, 23 degrees Southwest!" She calls up to him. Amaya takes out her own kunai when she sees Sasuke take his out. The team stops as a huge gust of wind batters them. The wind ceases to stop and is cutting through the trees they all were hiding behind. The fatal wind left Amaya crouching her back against the tree trunk, her hair tasseled and eyes wired shut, panting. _'Oh god, that was a huge.' _Amaya looks from around the tree, she sees Jiro standing where Team 7 and the Angels used to be standing.

"Just give me the three Angel Guardians and no one will get hurt." He says in a very smooth voice. Amaya looks around but she can't seem to spot the others, she can sense their chakra but, she can't pinpoint them. _'Oh brother.' _For the first time, Amaya truly doesn't know what to do, she has a churning sensation in her stomach but she doesn't like it. She has always known what to do, at least a little bit, but now…

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Amaya hears her blonde haired blue eyed comrade yell. Amaya looks and sees roughly 25 Naruto's attacking Jiro. Amaya leaps from her hiding spot and does seeral hand signs. She saw the real Naruto off to the side conducting the jutsu. _'Make this jutsu count Aya, cuz you just have enough chakra for it.' _

"Mizurappa! (Violent Water Wave)" Amaya yells

"Housenka no Jutsu! (Mythical Fire Pheonix Jutsu)" Amaya hers Sasuke yell from the other side of Jiro, who is still fighting off the Naruto clones. Amaya raises her arms above her head as a giant wave forms in front of her. She then thrashes her arms forward in the direction of Jiro; the wave mimics her hand movements. The giant water wave that formed out of the air crashes down with upon Jiro and clashes with the water's natural opposite, the fire from Sasuke's own jutsu. The forest is filled with mist. Amaya stands on one of the branches, panting madly as she tries to see through the fog. She looks across the way and sees Sasuke's coal eyes staring at her. They both look down at Jiro.

"Did you guys get him?" Naruto asks. Sakura then emerges with the three Angel Guardians. "Well?"


	15. Chapter 14

well this is going to be the last chapter for a little bit, Regret is going to go on a Hitaus for a little bit, not too too too long, just long enough to get my ideas out of my head for my other story, Really Now? I know, lame title, i just was waaaaaaaaay to lazy to actually come up with something better, so enjoy this, and it will be back up in like a month or so...

* * *

"Well?" Naruto asks. Amaya kneels down on the branch and squints her eyes. _'No way…' _Amaya's eyes widen when she sees a black, nearly transparent, orb surrounding Jiro, protecting him from the attack. The orb disappears to reveal Jiro solemnly holding up his evil and distinctive looking blade pointed to the night sky. The shiny blade slowly turns black as it stretches into a type of demonic hand. Amaya freezes in fear as her worst nightmare becomes a reality once again.

"_Washi-kun! Watch out!" Amaya yells as her blonde friend slash crush dodges one of the demonic, sickly black hands. Amaya gets knocked to the ground by one of the hands. "Oomf!" Amaya looks up to see another one of the sinner's hand racing towards her small, fear stricken body._

"_Aya-chan!" She barely hears Washi yell. Next thing the 7 year old girl knew was that there was an unknown blood splattered on her pale face. "R-remember, Aya-chan? I-I told ya I would-dent allow any…thing to hurt…you." Washi musters out before he falls backward into Amaya's own body, spilling his blood into her lap from the large newly formed hole in his body._

"_Washi-kun!!"_

"_Amaya-chan! Don't let go please!!" Kin shrieks, horror written all over her face. The swirling black and ghostly hands of the dead move up on the 7 year old's body._

"_Kin-chan! Just-just hold on to me!" Amaya screams as she feels herself also getting pulled from the stone, floating platform. Amaya sees one of the sinner's hands cut off Kin's right arm, blood spewing everywhere. Amaya flings backwards as she hears the spine chilling petrified scream of Kin._

Hot tears fall from the crystal ice blue eyes of the dark haired Kurohana girl as she stares blankly into nothingness, her body, a lifeless lump, utterly useless. "K-Kin…chan…Wa…shi….k-kun…" She says, just barely above a whisper.

"Amaya-chan!" Naruto's cries are useless to try to warn the paralyzed girl from the attacking enemy. "AMAYA-CHAN!!" He and Sakura scream in unison. Sakura's scream awoken Sasuke from the unconscious state he was in due to Jiro's sword forcefully sucking away most of his chakra. He looks up and sees what his pink haired comrade was yelling at. His coal dark orbs focus on a dazed Amaya, with tears silently trickling down her face.

"Amaya!" He yells just as he jumps from Sakura's grasps and leaps his way to Amaya.

Amaya blinks bringing her back to reality to see Jiro, mere feet away from her, his sword ready for her blood. Her eyes focus on his forest green intoxicating eyes. _'They look like…' _Amaya lifelessly thinks as Jiro's evil sword is swung towards her head. _"…Haruki-kun's eyes.' _More silent tears fall from her eyes as she blankly stares at Jiro.

'**MOVE STUPID!!' **

'_Kin-chan!'_

Amaya's right arm forms into a spear and blocks the demonic sword. Amaya's blue eyes glare into the forest green eyes of her opponent. His forest green eyes glare into hers when she sees his mouth smirk. '_Shimatta!'_ Amaya thinks when she gets thrown into a tree. _'He's way stronger than me, and I'm already low on chakra, shimatta!' _Amya grabs her head since it was throbbing from the impact of the tree; she looks up to see Jiro standing over her, smiling in satisfaction. Amaya squints her bright eyes, trying so hard to keep them focused on the boy before her; rather, she tries so hard to remain conscious.

"That arm of yours…" he says quietly, Amaya instinctively takes hold of it with her other arm, and luckily the purple ribbons were still solidly on it. "…is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he gazes down at her.

"N-Nani?" Amaya is barely able to whisper, she feels her consciousness slowly, but steadily slipping away. Jiro kneels down and picks up her barely functioning body bridal style ever so gingerly.

"I won't be the only one to find it beautiful," he whispers again, right as Amaya slips unconsciousness.


	16. Chapter 15

wow, it feels like it's been a while since i've updated, and it probably has been. but i havent been writing anything this past week cuz i was on vacation in PA, that was fun. this chapter is very short i know, but im having a bit of a writers block because the story is going in a different direction than i want it to. Well not in a totally different direction, it's just taking a detour or a different route than i intended, but oh well. oh, and sorry for all of the grammer and spelling issues in the past chapters, i guess ive been getting sloppy with that, and i'll be sure to get better with it, so enjoy this chapter and i will get the next one out soon and it'll be longer.

Oh, and NyNyFiction, i think you're right, i think Jiro **_might _**have a crush on Amaya, ./. shifty eyes xp

and i just redid this chapter at the very end, nothing big, but on some advice from the only sane one, so i decided to take it.

* * *

Sasuke charges at the back of Jiro, growling. Sasuke was about to do one of his fire jutsus but he abruptly stopped the hand signs and takes out a kunai when he sees _that_ guy pick up the unconscious Amaya. "Don't touch her!" he roars as he tries to stab the red head in the back. Jiro was watching Sasuke's approach by glancing over his own shoulder, so he jumps to a higher branch and Sasuke follows. Naruto finally decides to take Sasuke's approach and pursues the two of them. Jiro runs up a tree trunk by applying chakra to the soles of his feet and he runs upside down another branch. Sasuke and Naruto struggle with not being able to run up the tree as Jiro did. So the boys stand and watch Jiro run up the tree, then follow parallel to the captor of Amaya on a lower branch.

"What do you want with Amaya-chan?!" Naruto calls out, but Jiro doesn't answer as he clings to the girl in his arms. Jiro jumps to another branch and runs upright until he skids to a stop when he sees Reiniku standing in front of his path.

"Please let go of Amaya, I wish not to harm you," she pleads. Jiro looks behind him when he sees the black and blonde pursuers. 'I could drop the girl and take Reiniku and complete my mission or keep the girl and use her and her powers to capture all three of them later on when we have reinforcements…' to Jiro the answer was obvious as he tightens his grip around Amaya; not to mention he liked that choice better.

"You do know what would happen if you attack me, don't you Angel?" he asks, standing upright, and staring deadly into her blue eyes. Reiniku softly glares at him.

"I am willing to take that risk," she says.

"Why are you trying to save this girl? She's what you oppose, ne? So why not bring her to where she belongs?" Jiro questions Reiniku who is silent for a few minutes.

"She has done no wrong, and I sense no evil in her!"

"I thought Angels don't lie"

"I am not!" Reiniku clasps her hands delicately on front of her chest as she closes her eyes. Suddenly bright, shinning white angelic wings appear from her back. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, who just caught up to them along with Koodori and Tanshiko, stare in awe. Reiniku's eyes glow the same bright white as her wings as she stretches out her arms in front of her chest to make a diamond with her index finger and thumb. From the diamond emerge a giant white beam and a sudden flash of blinding light. Everyone shields their eyes and once the light subsides, everyone looks up.

Jiro stumbles backwards as he throws up in his mouth and swallows it back down. His vision is blurred and his eyes continuously cross and uncross in the most annoying manner. Jiro falls on to his back, making him lose his grip on Amaya.

"Reiniku-sensei!" Tenshiko cries out when seeing her sensei collapse to her knees, then to her face, completely unconscious. Jiro grunts as Amaya slips from his grasps and free falls from the high branch. Jiro rolls over onto his stomach and tries to catch her but fails.

"Kuso" he grunts, trying his hardest to remain conscious, he can't stay here for long.

"Amaya!" Sakura gasps, covering her mouth with her hands. Naruto and Sasuke jump down from branch to branch, trying to catch up to their falling comrade.

'That girl is no good to me dead,' Jiro thinks while he unsheathes his sword and points it at her. The black, ghostly, demonic hands race towards Amaya and wrap around her waist and torso, stopping her in the air. Naruto and Sasuke throw kunai and shuriken at the arm of the hand, but they pass right through. The hands gently place the raven haired girl on the ground of the forest before retreating back into Jiro's sword. Jiro stares at the comatose girl. He'll have to come back for her, that arm of hers is absolutely priceless. Jiro does a hand sign and disappears and a puff of smoke, still staring at the girl on the ground.

--

Amaya awakens in an unknown place. She exhales deeply as she sits up in the bed. Amaya rubs her eyes and looks around the unknown room to see two other beds, both being occupied by bodies. The blue eyed 12 year old looks more closely to realize that bodies are Kakashi and Reiniku. She gasps and clasps her hands together in a hand sign, closes her eyes, and concentrates on healing her body. Her body glows a bright green; when she is finished she throws the sheets aside and walks to Kakashi's bedside. Amaya puts her hands together to his forehead, which was bare without his Hitai-ate. Her hands glow the same green as before but quickly disappear when she has finished. Kakashi opens one of his eyes, revealing the infamous Sharingan eye. "How are you feeling?" Kakashi asks.


	17. Chapter 16

sorry my last chapter was so short, i had little inspiration, and same with this one, well i have inspiration it's just that i can't think of anything to write after a certain point so then i just end the chapter and move on, so enjoy this chapter, it's a bit longer than the last one and i really like this one even though its short. It shows some more of Amaya's emotions and personality, like the stuff that others don't really ever see. I see Amaya as (most of the time) fearless, understanding, stubborn, tough, lazy girl...that's just me, let me know what you think Amaya's personality is, i just want to know how she is perceived (ooo, big word!) by all of yous.

K thanks!

Disclaimer:nope, i do not own naruto, if i did Sakura would be dead, Naruto would not have spiky hair, Sasuke would have more lines, Kakashi would be shown more, and Itachi would rape someone...jk!jk!...or am i??

* * *

A few days has passed since the encounter with Jiro and Yasou and Kakashi has recovered very nicely, not fully, but close enough to walk around on crutches. Reiniku, on the other hand, is still in an unconscious state. Amaya wanted to see if she could do anything for the older woman but the other Angel Guardians told her that Reiniku would be fine and that she has a "special recovery system of her own", whatever that means. Team seven and the Guardians were staying at an Inn that was very strategically placed on one of the most traveled roads that was in the middle of nowhere. But at the moment, Team seven was no where near the Inn.

"Ok, now that you all know what chakra is…" Kakashi sighs at Naruto's stupidity "…let's begin the exercise. All you need to do is climb up the tree…"

"Aw, come on Kakashi-sensei! That's so easy!" Naruto interrupts

"…by only applying chakra to the soles of your feet" Kakashi says as if Naruto said nothing. He then demonstrates by slowly and steadily walking up a tree trunk with his crutches, which made it all the more amazing, as the four genin gasp. Kakashi throws down four kunai to the feet of his students. "Mark your progression with these."

Everyone concentrates their chakra and run to a separate tree trunk. Sasuke gets a good distance up before the bark crushed and he came back down. Naruto was able to run up about four steps before crashing down to the ground on his head. "Owwww" he groans. Amaya makes it up the tree a few steps behind Sasuke but she jumps back down and kneels to the ground panting.

'_Damn it,' _Amaya curses, _'I still haven't recovered all of my chakra yet, I'm still so weak,' _she curses herself for not fully recovering.

"Well, well, well, looks like Sakura is the best at chakra control." Kakashi states while still hanging upside down on the tree branch. Sakura sat on a branch and held up a peace sign with her hand and stuck out her tongue and giggles.

"Good job Sakura! I knew you could do it! Believe it!" Naruto congratulates.

"And to think that the prodigy of the Great Uchiha clan couldn't do it, and Naruto, for someone who wants to become Hokage, it looks like Sakura is closer to that than you are. Amaya, I thought you would have been able to do this easy, since you already have excellent chakra control, well, I guess I was wrong, wasn't I?" Kakashi sighs, everyone growls at him.

"Kakashi-sensei! Stop that, it's not nice!" 'Now Sasuke-kun will hate me!!' Sakura says and thinks.Kakashi looks at each of his pupils that were still on the ground. His eyes first go to Sasuke, then Naruto, then Amaya. Sasuke and Naruto stand up immediately glaring at the other and proceed to run up the tree again, while on the other hand, Amaya continues to kneel and glare at her sensei.

'_He knows that I am in the same condition as he is, ok, well not as bad as his, but we still both used up too much chakra, so why is he…ger I don't know and I don't care! This is a stupid exercise and gah!'_ Amaya abruptly stands up.

"Oi, Amaya-chan, where are you going?" Naruto calls when he sees that back of his friend.

"I'm going back to the Inn." Amaya calls back harshly.

"Nani? Is training too hard for you?" Sasuke taunts when he comes back to the ground for the second time.

"Just leave me alone!" Amaya yells as she runs into the forest towards the Inn. Kakashi watches her run as do the rest of the group.

"Good job Sasuke-teme!" Naruto growls.

"What did I do?" Sasuke asks, irritated that Naruto naturally assumes that he did something wrong whenever Amaya is upset.

"You obviously did something to upset her," Naruto says matter of factly.

"Shut up dobe." He says as he concentrates on his training and pushes the thoughts of an annoying Naruto and an agitated Amaya, out of his mind, unlike his sensei. 'I wonder what's wrong with Amaya. This new behavior is unlike her. Maybe she has her period…do 12 year old girls get their periods or is that later on in life? But that shouldn't be an excuse…should it? Amaya wouldn't just skip out on training so abruptly and without a reason.' Kakashi sighs. 'I hope she's not mad at me for what I said before, even though she shouldn't since it wasn't like I singled her out, I did the same thing to Naruto and Sasuke. Damn, I was really looking forward to seeing her do this exercise. Actually I was looking forward to all three of them, since Sasuke, Naruto, and Amaya all have greater amounts of chakra than an average shinobi, they even have more than me. Ah well, I'll just find out later.'

--

Amaya walks through the forest until she can see the Inn. She stops and looks at it from a distance. _**'Why did you leave?'**_Amaya asks herself. _'What do you mean?' _Amaya answers back.

Amaya1: _**'What do you mean, 'what do you mean'? You know what I mean!'**_

Amaya2: _'I don't know. I left cuz I didn't feel like training.'_

Amaya1: _'__**That's stupid! You love to train!'**_

Amaya2:_'Well not today'_

Amaya1**:**_**'Why?'**_

Amaya2:_ 'Because'_

Amaya1:_**'Give me a real answer,'**_

Amaya2:_ 'Because the training was stupid and pointless,'_

Amaya1:_**'Why was it pointless?'**_

Amaya2:_ 'Because I would never have been able to get it'_

Amaya1:_**'Why?'**_

Amaya2:_ 'Stop asking why! I don't know and I don't care, ok!? Just leave me alone! Get out of my head!' _

Amaya1:_**'Good job stupid, I can't get out of your head, I AM your head loser!'**_

Amaya2:_ 'Shut up!'_

Amaya1**:**_** 'Why!?'**_

Amaya2:_ 'I don't want to listen to you any longer!' _

Amaya1:_**'Do something about it!'**_

Amaya2:_ 'I can't! You're my head aren't you?'_

Amaya1:_**'Face it; you're just too mentally weak to shut me up, ne?'**_

Amaya2:_ 'Shut up!'_

Amaya1:_ '__**Just like you're too weak to do Kakashi-sensei's tree climbing training'**_

Amaya screams out a growl and clenches her head with her hands. "Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up!! Shut! Up!!" The blue eyed girl stands there for several minutes panting. When she finally comes to, she looks around, sighs and leans her back against a tree trunk and grabs her forehead. "Oh God Aya, what is wrong with you? You are arguing with yourself in your head, and you lost, even though it was against yourself, and you are talking to yourself in the 2nd person, out loud. Wow, Aya, you are a loser, wait stop that!" Amaya shakes her head and stands up straight. "I just gotta get some sleep or something." And with that she walks to the Inn and to her room that she, Sakura and Tenshiko share.

--

Amaya walks down the stairs to the small dining area slash cafeteria to see Kakashi sitting at a table with a tray of pancakes, eggs, sausage, syrup and butter packages, and a cup of orange juice. _'Yum' _Amaya thought as she walked towards him, not realizing she was staring at the food the whole time.

"Good morning Amaya," he says, not looking up from his porno book. When Kakashi hears no reply he looks up with his eyes, to see Amaya staring at his food. "Want it?" he asks. Amaya looks at him apologetically.

"Gomen, I'll just get my own food," she turns and looks at the breakfast buffet and her heart drops into her stomach. There was no food and there was a sign that read "Breakfast is now over. Lunch will be served in 2 hours." _'Super'_ Amaya thought. She turns back to the table that her sensei was sitting at when she hears the plastic tray slide on the small table that was big enough to fit two. The table was set against the large window that showed the view of a nice looking courtyard. Amaya looks at her sensei, who had a suggestive glint in his eye, she was about to decline but her stomach accepted before she could. Kakashi smirks as he leans back in his seat and continues to read his novel as his student sighs and begrudgingly seats in the chair opposite of him and begins to eat the meal.

"So, about yesterday…" Kakashi starts, not looking at the girl before him. Amaya stops eating for a moment and looks down and to the side in a blank stare.

"It won't happen again," she whispers

"You're not in trouble Amaya, I just wanted to know what was going on with you," he says simply and with a lack of interest. Amaya's blue orbs travel to her sensei's form but then she concentrates on her food.

"I would tell you, but I don't even know what happened yesterday. I think I just needed some sleep cuz I feel fine now." Kakashi looks at her but they return back to his book.

"Ok, that's good to hear. There's one more thing I wanted to ask you."

"Nani?"

"Do you have any idea as to why Jiro would try to kidnap you?"

"Nope" Amaya says without missing a beat, without showing any signs of hesitation or doubt. Amaya doesn't look at her sensei as she puts a forkful of yellow scrambled eggs in her mouth. Kakashi eyes her.

"Ok, then."

"Where are Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke?" Amaya asks.

"Training in the same spot we were two days ago," Amaya nearly chokes her eggs.

"Two days!? I've been sleeping for two days!?"

"Mm-hm" Amaya sighs and drinks the orange juice.

"Ok then, I'll see ya later; I gotta go play catch up. Arigato for the meal Kakashi-sensei,"

"No problem," Kakahshi calls after her. Once she has left the room Kakashi puts down his novel and looks at the once occupied chair. He sighs deeply and returns to his book.


	18. Chapter 17

ok here's chapter 17, thank you for the reveiws and criticism, i really do appreciate it. enjoy this chapter, i like it...ummmmm...i dont wanna give anything else away soooooo...ejoy! K thanks!

* * *

Amaya walks to the training area from two days ago. She looks up as she steps through some shrubbery to see Naruto kneeling on the ground panting, and glaring at the tree. She looks to her left and sees Sasuke doing the same thing, Sakura was no where to be found. Sasuke turns his head and looks at Amaya blankly, then smirks. "Looks like Sleeping Beauty has finally woken up." Amaya stares at him blankly and looks up to where his furthest mark was on the tree then looks back to him. Amaya closes her eyes, breathes and clears her mind. She starts to sprints towards the tree in between the two boys.

Sasuke's smirk fades away as he watches Amaya gracefully run up the tree, past Naruto's point, past his point, all the way up to the first branch. Sasuke stares at her in amazement. 'How did she do it? Yesterday she was…but today she's…when Kakashi-sensei said that he thought Amaya had perfect chakra control, I thought he was just being sarcastic…how the hell did she…?'

"Whoa!! Amaya-chan! That was amazing!! Dattebayo!" Naruto yells, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts. Amaya jumps back to the earth, right in front of Sasuke. She stands up to be mere inches from his face, Sasuke doesn't move though as he blankly stares at her. Amaya gets a sly smirk on her face.

"Arigato Naruto. Now, Sasuke, you have been at this training session for what, two days now? And you still haven't been able to make it up to a branch. But, I, on the other hand, tried it once, slept for two days and returned, AND on my first try I made it to a branch, surpassing you easily." She says with an arrogant pride. Sasuke glares at her and pushes her aside.

"It was just luck, watch me; I'll get up a branch further than you, right now." Sasuke says as he starts sprinting to the tree as Amaya and Naruto watch.

"Oi, Naruto, do you think he'll do it?" Amaya asks while lazily watching Sasuke.

"Nope! He's too stupid too!" Naruto grins. Amaya smiles at him

"He's not going to be able to do it, but not for that reason," Amaya says, looking back up at Sasuke. Amaya notes his technique and his facial expression.

'Ger, I'll show her, I'll show Amaya that I can beat her,' Sasuke thinks as he runs up the tree. He makes it a good couple of feet past his highest point until he slipped and jumped back to the ground but landed on his butt. Naruto starts to crack up while Amaya just chuckles.

"You ok?" She asks. Sasuke just growls and looks away. Amaya shakes her head at his stubbornness and turns to her blonde comrade. "Oi, Porcupine Head, what are you laughing at? I don't see you doing any better than Duck Butt." Amaya says with a small smile of amusement. Naruto immediately stops laughing.

"Porcupine Head?"

"Hai, that's what your hair reminds me of," Amaya bends over and annoyingly ruffles his hair as if he was a little kid, Sasuke glares at the two and stands up with a 'hn'. Amaya straightens up and glances at him over her shoulder, "What's the matter, Sasuke-_kun_? Do you want me to ruffle your Duck's Butt hair style too?" She asks with a sly smirk, god she was just feeling so playfully mean today!

"No, you two just look ridiculous," Sasuke states coolly. Naruto stands up and growls at Sasuke.

"You're just jealous because she likes me better!" Naruto grins a silly smile.

"I don't care who she likes more, I never have and I never will…" Sasuke and Naruto ramble on but Amaya sighs and grabs them both by the ear and pulled them apart.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" the two boys cry out.

"Naruto, go climb up the tree, beat Sasuke," Naruto grins and heads for the tree. Amaya sighs and sits on the ground, Sasuke goes to continue training when Amaya grabs his hand and yanks him down next to her on the ground.

"Oi! Wha-"

"Watch Naruto, maybe you'll learn something, he talked with Sakura, ne?"

"Hai," Sasuke glares at her in annoyance, "…wait how did you know?"

"I just saw Sakura on my way here; she was heading back to the Inn"

"Oh,"

The two of them watch Naruto as he climbs up the tree steadily, and he matches Sasuke's highest point. "Did you ask Naruto what Sakura said to him?" Amaya asks.

"Why would I do that?" Sasuke asks insulted. Amaya smiles, while still watching Naruto, who seemed to be talking to himself at the moment. Sasuke stares at Amaya's profile facial view for a few minutes. It was odd, odd the way the light from the sun was shining through the tree tops onto her pale face. It must have been a trick of the light mixed with his own exhaustion, because he could see sparkles surrounding her face beautifully, making her seem goddess like.

"Good job Naruto"

--

Amaya sits against the tree trunk, panting. She was no longer trying to get up to the top of the tree, at least, not trying to sprint up the tree. She was trying to walk up the tree, just like her sensei, and that was so much harder. She looks over to her right and saw Naruto spread out on the ground panting and taking a break, possibly sleeping. She then looks to her left and sees Sasuke leaning against a tree the same way she was. She smiles inwardly, he looked so peaceful. She looks up at his marks on his tree and sees he made little progress, while Naruto on the other hand, was doing better than he was. Amaya stands up, with the tree as support, and walks over to the raven haired boy. Sasuke opens his eyes and harshly asks, "What do you want?"

Amaya sits across from him Indian style with her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. "Hi," she says ignoring his rude question and looking at him with a strangely peaceful aura. Sasuke looks at her with a questioning look. 'She's acting very strangely, I mean, I already knew that she was strange, but recently, she's just been weird,'

"Are you ok, Amaya?" he asks, worry written on his face, in his own stoic way. Now it is Amaya's turn to give the boy before her a questioning look.

"Nani?" she didn't understand what he meant. Sasuke leans forward and slides his hand to her forehead and pushes her forehead protector up, off of her head. Amaya jerks back slightly but then freezes in shock. Her face becomes flushed and her eyes widen when her mouth slightly opens. "What are you doing??" she asks.

"I think you might still be sick or something, because you've been acting oddly lately." Sasuke states, still feeling her forehead for a sign that Amaya might have a fever. Suddenly he starts to blush. He realized how close he was to her. His hand was on her forehead, her body was leaning away from him while his other arm was positioned very close to her side and his body was leaning over her lower half. Sasuke abruptly pulls away and crosses his arms while leaning back up against the tree.

"What do you mean by odd?" Amaya asks, still stunned by Sasuke's sudden action.

"Well, the day we started the tree training, you just blew up and ran off for no reason, then today you're so…I don't know, you just seem playful, but mean, and the aura that's surrounding you is abnormally peaceful. It's just weird, so I was just wondering if you had a fever or something." Sasuke half mumbles. Amaya stays silent for a few minutes, the shock wearing off. She smiles at Sasuke,

"Sasuke, I don't have a fever and I'm not sick. I just feel refreshed since I actually slept for the first time in a while." Sasuke turns his attention to the naturally pale girl before him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Huh? Oh, well, I just never really get a full night's sleep,"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I get nightmares a lot, so I tend to wake up in the middle of the night so I don't sleep well, that's all." Sasuke stares at her and remembers the first day in the academy when he and the rest of team 7 were waiting for Kakashi. 'So that's why she looked so tired' "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you suddenly taking an interest in my health?" She questions him.

"I-I'm not, I don't care about your health." Sasuke looks away stubbornly, even though he knew that he did care if she was ill or not for a reason that was beyond him. Amaya smirks devilishly. Sasuke looks at her with his onyx eyes. "Nani?"

"You care about me."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No! I! Don't! It doesn't matter to me-"

"Then why did you check my forehead to see if I had a fever?" She asks, never losing her devilish smile.

"...Fine!" Sasuke sighs, "I'll admit that I care about your health ONLY because you are a smidge less annoying than Sakura and Naruto. That is the only reason. If you weren't here then i'd have to deal with them by myself, and it's be a pain in the ass and i would be lo-…erm…" Shit, why did he have to keep talking? He should have stopped after 'That is the only reason.'! Amaya smiles at him, _'That has got to be the nicest thing Sasuke has ever said to me' _Amaya leans forward and lifts his forehead protector and kisses his forehead. Sasuke blushes just as much as Amaya as she pulls away.

"Nope! No fever!" Amaya grins sheepishly and still blushing.

"Huh?" Sasuke asks, still shocked.

"I thought you had a fever too, so I was checking to see if you had one, you know, since it was really odd for you to say such nice things to me." Sasuke stares at her while she looks down at the ground; he had such an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling made him feel awkward, but in a good way, but then that made it all the more awkward!

Amaya stares at the ground. _'Oh my god, what is wrong with me?! Why did I just do that?? Oh my god I am such a loser! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' _Amaya curses to herself as she feels an awkward sensation in her stomach, it was like she had butterflies but it was different at the same time. Sasuke leans forward and picks up her leaf headband and hands it to her. "Here," he says.

"Oh, um, agrigato." She takes the headband and avoids making eye contact with him as she fumbles with it for a few minutes before putting it back in place on her forehead. Sasuke blushes even more as the odd feeling in his stomach intensifies. 'She looks so cute' Sasuke then shakes his head, this awkwardness and strangeness was getting out of control! He stands up and says,

"I'm going to get back to training now,"

"AH! That reminds me!" Amaya stands up too.

"Reminds you of what?" Sasuke asks.

"Of why I came over here in the first place; I came here to give you a few pointers."

"Pointers?"

"Hai, now listen. When you go up, you need to be completely relaxed and push everything and every thought out of your mind."

"I already do that!"

"No, no you don't. When you go up, I notice that your face is in such a determined scowl, and your eyes give away that you're thinking. When you start to run at the tree do not think. Don't think about Naruto, me, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei or anything. All you need to focus on is you and that tree. Also, you need to be relaxed, and don't get so frustrated if you don't make it. You will get it. Come on, if Sakura can get up the tree, so can you. Ok?" Sasuke considers what she says and looks at the tree. He sighs,

"Whatever," Sasuke walks away from the tree and Amaya moves out of his way. He turns around, does what the blue eyed girl advised and runs up the tree.

Kakashi watches from a tree branch and sees Sasuke make it to the second branch of the tree.

"Told ya so!" Amaya shouts up to Sasuke. Sasuke looks down at Amaya, and Kakashi saw a glint of either happiness or gratitude towards the girl on the ground in Sasuke's eyes, it could have been both actually.

"What are you talking about? You had nothing to do with it." Sasuke calls down to her. Amaya gasps.

"Why you ungrateful little ass nugget!"

"Nani? Sorry! I can't really hear you all the way up here at the SECOND branch of the tree! A branch YOU didn't get to yet! So you'll have to yell a little louder Princess!" Sasuke smirks, Amaya growls,

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Kakashi chuckles to himself. 'Just as I thought,' Kakashi thinks, 'I knew these two had some hidden feelings for each other.'

* * *

ok, see? a little sumtin, sumtin, ne? anyway, incase anyone was wondering, Amaya could do this exercise easily because she knows how to do healing jutsus, and that takes a great amount chakra control, so naturally this would be easy for her. Please reveiew!


	19. Chapter 18

woo hoo! two chapters in one day! im bored...enjoy!

* * *

Amaya and Sasuke walk through the forest back to the Inn in silence. Naruto decided to stay behind and continue to train since he noticed that Sasuke made it up to the second branch while he was sleeping. Amaya watched the tree tops above her as the two of them walked, while Sasuke on the other hand walked with his hands in his pockets and his head tilted downward with his eyes closed. Even though hers and Sasuke's little "moment" was over, it was not forgotten, at least not by her. The way Sasuke showed concern for her and felt her forehead for a fever. Amaya begins to blush, remembering the way his cool hand felt on her head. Amaya's stomach starts to flutter again making her feel sick. Her mind then travels to the fight they had awhile ago. She shakes her head. No, she shouldn't think of something bad that happened between them, but it wasn't horrible was it? She actually liked…she actually liked fighting with him. It was…fun….? Amaya shakes her head again. What the hell is she thinking? Fighting is never fun, not with comrades, not with friends. Amaya glances at Sasuke, were they friends? She knew that she and Sakura were friends-ish…_'Well…'_ now that Amaya thinks about it, _'…we are more like buddies, not exactly friends, but that's still in the same category, ne?' _She knew that she and Naruto were friends, but what about her and Sasuke?

Sasuke glances at Amaya for a second and sees her shake her head. He arches an eyebrow as he continues to watch her. 'I wonder what she's thinking about' Sasuke then looks down and remembers when she kissed his forehead, butterflies fill his stomach. Suddenly he hears Amaya gasp, very, loudly from behind him. He turns around swiftly, ready to attack whatever made Amaya gasp, but there was nothing there. Sasuke looks at her with a 'wtf?' look.

Amaya blushes pink in the cheeks, _'Holy crap, who knew Sasuke could look so adorable?'_

"What's the matter with you?" Sasuke asks, getting annoyed. Amaya then blushes red, and starts to get nervous. Why was she getting nervous?

"Oh, nothing!" Amaya scratches the back of her head and begins to walk. Sasuke watches her walk past him and jogs to catch up with her.

"Why did you gasp?" he asks.

"I told you, it was nothing." She replies coolly, closing her eyes, her ponytail bouncy playfully as she walks.

"People don't gasp for no reason,"

"Well…I do," Amaya mentally smacks her forehead as she retains her cool composure on the outside.

"Well, you're just an idiot, why did you gasp?" Sasuke says, getting impatient. Amaya puts her nose in the air and clasps her hands delicately behind her back.

"I don't have to tell you," Sasuke glares at his comrade and jogs in front of her and stops Amaya in her tracks.

"Tell me," he looks down at her, Amaya stares into his coal black and intense eyes, they were so attractive.

"Wow, I never realized how much taller you were than me," Sasuke rolls his eyes,

"That's not why you gasped"

"Nope"

"Tell me!" he growls

"No!" she growls back.

"Why not?!"

"Because it's embarrassing!" Sasuke immediately looses his angered face and it is replaced with a sly look of interest. Amaya blushes and intakes a sharp breath, god, she was so stupid!

"Embarrassing for who?" Sasuke asks. Amaya walks past him while saying,

"No one," Sasuke smirks while thinking, 'Obviously it's embarrassing for her,' He then grabs her hand roughly, making her stop and turn around, still blushing, making Sasuke feel…superior? But not in the way he was superior to Naruto and Sakura, but a different way. Boy, did Sasuke wish he new another word to describe it, because 'superior' really wasn't the best word.

"Tell me" he says, a bit softer than he would have liked. Amaya smirks, and grabs his hand and throws it off of her other hand and begins to run,

"You'll have to catch me if you ever want me to tell you!" she smiles and runs to the right, which was not, where the Inn was. Sasuke sighs, then calls out to her,

"You know I'm faster than you!"

"No you're not!" she calls back. Sasuke smirks as he chases after her. This was so thrilling; he had a rush going throughout his body, a rush he hadn't felt in a long time. He was having…fun. Sasuke was having fun. Uchiha Sasuke was having fun for the first time ever since _that _day, and he didn't care. It was the first time he ever felt so care free, like nothing else mattered, nothing else matter but him and his challenge of catching Amaya. Sasuke catches up to her so that he was right on her tail. Amaya glances back and jumps to the side, Sasuke follows her. The two of them run up a tree and jump among the branches, Amaya leading and Sasuke following closely behind.

After a few minutes Amaya glances behind her, but sees no Sasuke. Amaya stops on a branch and faces to where Sasuke should have been following her. _'Where the hell did he go?' _She wonders. Suddenly a pair of arms tackles her from behind and she hears Sasuke grunt in sync with her own as the two of them fall to the ground. Sasuke, being in total control, jumps from tree trunk to tree trunk to the ground, turns Amaya around so that she was facing him. He then grabs her wrists and pushes her to the ground the sits on top of her waist all in one fluid motion. The two genin try to catch their breaths.

"Now…tell me," Sasuke pants, Amaya on the other hand, couldn't comprehend a word he said because her head was whirling from all of the sudden and quick movements that she had no control over; both of their faces were flushed.

"Nani?" she asks.

"You said that if I caught you, you would tell me why you gasped. Well, I caught you, so tell me."

"Oh, well it was really nothing important, I just saw you smiling, not smirking, and it shocked me." She says with a plain face and finally getting her breath under control.

"You saw me…"

"…smiling, yeah. That's why I gasped, and…"

"And what?" Sasuke asks, now eager to hear what she has to say. Amaya looks away, blushing more.

"…and…I thought it…it…" Amaya bites her lip, Sasuke's grip on her wrists tightens slightly, 'It what?! Spit it out already!' Sasuke thinks frantically.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Amaya and Sasuke look at each other in confusion. It wasn't Sasuke's voice and it wasn't Amaya's voice, it sounded a lot like…

"Amaya! What are you doing with Sasuke-kun!?" A pink furious blur comes dashing towards the two darks haired genin. Amaya and Sasuke look at each other, blush, then quickly separate.

"Hi, Sakura," Amaya smiles

"Don't 'Hi Sakura" me! What were you doing with Saskue-kun?" Sakura asks in hysteria, she was on the verge of angry tears.

"Um, I don't know…" Amaya mumbles, the situation really couldn't be explained. It could, but Amaya really didn't want to.

"You don't know?! I thought you said you didn't like him in that way! You know how much I love Sasuke-kun, and then you go off with him and do this!? I thought we were friends!" Sakura cries out. Amaya quickly looks at Sasuke for some sort of help, but he glares at her, says 'Hn' and walks away with his face in a scowl and his fists balled up in his pockets. Amaya looks at him in confusion when she gets snapped out of it by a rude slap to the face by Sakura. Amaya looks at Sakura, completely bewildered. "I hate you!" Sakura screams as she runs off into the direction of the Inn. Amaya just stands there, dazed out of her mind. After several minutes of standing, Amaya falls to her butt.

"What the hell just happened?"

--

Amaya finally makes it back to the Inn and sees Kakashi sitting in the exact same seat he was sitting in for breakfast, and he looked like he hadn't moved a muscle. Kakashi looks up when he notices Amaya walking to him, almost zombie like. His eyes drift to the hand print on her left cheek. Amaya sits down in the chair across from her sensei, still dazed.

"Um, Amaya? What happened?"

"Nani?"

"What happened? Sakura ran to her room, crying hysterically and Sasuke soon came in and walked to his room, seemingly angry, and now you walk in with a slap mark on your cheek, what happened between you three?" Amaya touches her cheek where Sakura slapped her, it was warm still.

"I don't know. I mean, one minute Sasuke chasing me because I wouldn't tell him something, the next minute he tackled me and we were on the ground, then the next, Sakura is crying and screaming at me, Sasuke walks away angry, while Sakura was still crying at me and then the next thing I knew, Sakura slapped me and yelled, 'I hate you!' I have no idea why any of this happened."

Kakashi sighs and shakes his head, "Ah, young love,"

"Nani?" Amaya asks, finally looking at him and fully recovering for her daze. Kakashi laughs and shakes his hands in a defensive manner while smiling and getting a sweat drop.

"Nothing! Nothing!"


	20. Chapter 20, i dont feel lke fixin it XP

Ok, I'm really sorry about this chapter, but the whole Jiro/Yasou/Angel Guardian arc has gone on long enough! I cannot write anymore about it! ARG!! So this chapter is really crappy and angsty, but it sets it up for a much better chapter I PRRRRRRROMISE you!! And I've been told that Amaya is annoyingly weak, and I agree, so I made her suddenly even weaker for who knows what reason and in the next few chapters, something dramatic shall happen and it will snap Amaya out of her funk, and make her head less clouded and more clear. –takes a breath- And this chapter is uber angsty because I'm kinda feeling that way right now. And I kinda already started writing the Shippuuden chapters because this was going so slow, so maybe that will help me speed it along. I must say, that the shippuuden chapters will be soooooooooooooooooooooooooo much better. I already know what's going to happen. But all of these chapters set up the shippuuden ones, so I HAVE to get through these!! ARG!! THE ANGSTY-NESS IS KILLING MEEEEE!! Sigh, anyway, I already know what I want to happen for the story as a whole, I just actually have to get it done on paper, or computer. Ok, so here ya go….whatever….ANGST!!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto, just this plot, story, all OCs and I DO NOT own the song Hello by Evanescence, which is mentioned in the story, and it's said that it is original. It's not. In the story Amaya has a voice like Evanescence and writes some of Evanescence songs and they are original, but that's in the story, not real life or whatever and I'm rambling, and I DO NOT OWN EVANESCENCE, FRANKLY I DO NOT OWN ANY SONG MENTIONED IN THIS STORY/CHAPTER…….ANGST!!

* * *

Team 7 and the guardians set out for the last leg of the journey to the feather village. Amaya walked next to in front of Kakashi with her eyes closed and her head tilted down. In front of her were the guardians, and in front of them were Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Amaya decided last night that she would just ignore the events that happened between her, Sasuke, and Sakura; she's going to put it behind her as if it never happened.

The large group walked for long amount of time when suddenly Amaya sense two strong presents coming from her left and right. Amaya takes a quick glance at her sensei behind her and he nods as head as he jumps to the guardians left and she jumps to their right. The two enemies were coming at such a speed when suddenly Yasou emerges from the trees, fist ready to punch, and from the opposite side was Jiro, his fist also ready to punch Kakashi. Amaya grabs Yasou's fist and using her weight, deflects it downward and kicks him in the face, sending him back. Amaya looks over her head when she sees Jiro flipping and landing next to Yasou. Kakashi jumps in front of Amaya as the rest of team seven run to her side.

"Sakura, Amaya, Sasuke, Naruto, get into formation around the guardians, I'll handle these two." Kakashi commands.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'll help you," Kakashi goes to protest but Amaya speaks before he could, "you barely beat Yasou before, so you won't be able to handle them both. And logically, I'm the only one that has the best chance against either of them when fighting next to you. Sakura is absolutely worthless when it comes to any sort of fighting," Sakura gasps, "Sasuke doesn't have his Sharingan developed yet, so that makes him useless," Sasuke glares at Amaya, "and Naruto would go overboard and end up getting himself severely hurt," Naruto pouts.

"….fine, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura get into formation." Kakashi commands as he lifts his head protector to reveal that Sharingan eye.

"Whoa! What is that!?" Naruto asks in amazement. "That is sooooooo cool!"

"It's called the Sharingan…" Sasuke starts to explain, but Amaya doesn't listen since she already knows what it is. She glares at Jiro who coolly stares back. Amaya takes out several shuriken and throws them at Jiro, making him jump and separate from his partner.

"I'll take Jiro," Amaya says before rushing after him. 'I figured you would' Kakashi thinks as prepares to attack his opponent. "Daibakuryuu no Jutsu! (Great Exploding Current!)" Amaya yells as she thrusts her hands in the direction of Jiro. A swirling ball of water forms in the air and rushes towards the red haired man. Jiro whips out his sword and holds it up directly in front of him. He applies chakra to his sword, making it glow with black flames. The sword parts the rushing water and completely misses Jiro. Amaya quickly follows the current and starts attacking Jiro with Tai jutsu and kunai. The two begin in an intense battle as Sasuke and Naruto watch on. The two boys were itching to beat the crap out of Jiro.

After a while of fighting with Tai jutsu and Nin jutsu, Amaya gets thrown to the ground. She slowly gets up, clutching her kunai. She got some pretty good hits on Jiro, seeing as he was bleeding in several parts of his body and he was panting heavily, but on the other hand, Amaya had it worse. Why was she having such a hard time with fighting this guy? He really wasn't amazing, well he was, but not so much that Amaya couldn't defeat him. Amaya thought that she was so much stronger than what she was showing. Where was this strength she knew she had? It was suddenly gone, as if all of her knowledge and training vanished. What the hell was going on with her!? And didn't she have Kin? But Amaya doesn't feel the need to use her, but…

Amaya gets a good couple of punches to the face and stomach as she gets slammed against a tree. Why was she so weak all of a sudden? And it wasn't that she was just weak, she was annoyingly weak. Jiro holds up Amaya by her throat.

"I'm not going to hurt you anymore, Amaya; the Demon Guardians need you and your powers, and seeing as you won't come on your own free will…" Jiro takes out a capsule from his pocket and opens it. He opens Amaya's mouth very forcefully and shoves the pills down her throat. He releases her as the pills begin to take affect, making her uncontrollably dizzy and tired. Before she knew it, Amaya blacked out in the arms of Jiro, once again.

--

Amaya's eyes flutter open to see a blinding white light, _'Ugh, a hospital,' _Amaya thinks as she sits up.

"Ah, looks like you're finally up kiddo," Amaya hears the voice of her father. Wait, her father? Amaya sits up and looks around to see that she was back in Konaha.

Makoto looks at his daughter dead in the eyes as she looks to him with a pleading, desperate, frantic sorrow, that kills him on the inside. Amaya covers her face with her hands and falls back on the bed saying, "No! No! No, no, no, no, no, no. no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Aya…"

"No! Why! I don't understand!"

"Aya, calm down,"

"Noooo! I can't believe it! Why! WHY!!" Amaya whines.

"Amaya!" Makoto yells sternly. Amaya sits up immediately and shuts up. He sighs, uncrosses his arms and puts them in his pockets. "Aya, what's going on with you? Kakashi told me about the mission and what happened,"

"I don't know! That's the thing! I swear! I mean, all through the mission I've been having crazy mood swings left and right, I was actually able to sleep which isn't normal, and I just feel so like…like…cr..ju..glegar inside of me! I don't know what's going on with me! I even had an argument, with myself, in my head, and I LOST! How can one lose to themselves?! I'm so confused! I don't know ANYTHING anymore!!" Amaya spills frantically. Amaya takes a few breaths to calm herself down. "I just, I just feel weak, both physically and mentally, like when I was in battle. And when I wasn't in a battle, I felt dazed. Like I barely even remember the mission," Amaya says, looking down at the sheet that was on her. Makoto closes his eyes, thinking of what to say, he finally opens them and looks at his daughter,

"Aya, I honestly don't know what to tell you. There could be a million of things going on with you. It might be as simple as you're going through hormonal changes and you're starting to mature into a woman…" Makoto pushes off of the wall and sits in the chair next to his daughter's bed, he lowers his voice, "…or it could be something more serious and have to do with Kin and the devil's blood…"

"Tch," Amaya crosses her arms and looks away stubbornly, "You know, to be quite honestly with you, I don't believe in the myths of 'The Devil's Blood' and 'The Gates of Hell', it just all seems so stupid to me now that I'm thinking about it. I've never believed in Heaven or Hell, there are no such places. When someone dies, they are dead, nothing more. The place I went to was simply just another freakin' dimension that is used for extracting the elemental kekkei genkai's. Miyo never believed in Heaven or Hell either, so it wouldn't make sense if she took us all to hell if she didn't believe in it. It was just another dimension." Amaya explains harshly. Makoto stares at his daughter as she glares at the wall in front of her. He nods his head,

"Fair enough, look, Kakashi said that you have a mission in three days, D-ranked, if you feel up to it, for now just rest and hope that your current issues, blow over." He stands up and ruffles her hair,

"You have another mission?" she asks, still glaring at the wall,

"Yeah,"

"Why do you have so many missions?" She asks,

"Because I am a gathering ninja, it's a specialty and not many ninja's are good at it, and I'm the best."

"Ch, whatever,"

--

Three days later Amaya meets the rest of her team at the bridge, her whole team including Kakashi, she was later than him. Kakashi and the rest of team 7 could sense her angry aura and they decided not to ask questions, well, except for Mr. Uchiha.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke asks as they pull weeds from some fat lady's yard.

"…" Amaya just continues to pout and viciously pick the weeds.

"I asked you a question Princess" Sasuke glares at her

"Well maybe I don't feel like answering asshole!" Amaya blows up,

"Don't get angry at me because you're the one who was all talk during the mission," Sasuke growls back at her.

"Hey guys just cool it," Sakura whispers

"Yeah, let's just do the mission," Naruto agrees, both of them not liking the unpleasant vibes from Sasuke and Amaya.

"Shut up and mind your own business!" Amaya yells at Sakura and Naruto, making them cower away.

"Hey! Don't yell at them just because you're pissed at me, for a reason that is beyond comprehension!" Sasuke yells,

"What the hell do you mean by that?!"

"You have been so fucking moody and, and retarded these past days that you blow up for no reason one second, then the next you're all buddy, buddy with everyone! What the fuck is your problem?!"

"My problem!? I'll show you my fucking problem!!" Amaya grabs her right wrist with her left hand and at that very second Kakashi appears in front of her, glaring into her blue eyes, his hand, forcefully grabbing her left wrist and pulling it away from her right wrist. Amaya glares into his eye, but slowly the glare disappears and turns into a stare of sorrow and confusion. Kakashi releases his hold of Amaya, and she starts to step backward, "I-I, I'm so sorry, I…I…I'm sorry," Amaya whispers as she runs past them all, she had to get home, she needed to just get into the safety of her own home.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong with Amaya-chan?" Naruto asks. Kakashi sighs as he watches where Amaya left.

"I don't know Naruto,"

"Is she going to be ok?" Sakura asks,

""I'm sure she will be, there's nothing to worry about, I'll fix everything," Kakashi says with a smile as he disappears.

--

Amaya wakes up in the middle of the night, feeling an overwhelming amount of sadness. She throws the covers off of her and walks downstairs to where the piano was. She sits down and begins to play whatever cam to her mind. The music was calming her down, but it wasn't enough. She started out playing "Victor's Piano Solo" from the Corpse Bride, she had it memorized, but then it turned into something original, and she just started to sing,

"Playground, school bell rings, again,

Rain clouds come to play, again,

Has no one told you she's not breathing,

Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to, hello,"

Amaya finishes the song and she exhales a deep breath. _'That felt really good'_ Amaya thinks. Suddenly everything goes black.


	21. Chapter 21

ok, at the end you gotta read some stuff, it'll explain something that i dont want to explain here...k, thanks

* * *

Amaya's eyes flutter open to a blinding white light. _'Am I in a hospital again?'_ Amaya thinks, but then she quickly answers herself, _'No, I can't be in a hospital, I'm not lying down,' _Amaya tries to move her arms and legs but they are restrained to the arms and legs of a chair.

"Amaya, Amaya, wake up," Makoto pleads in a tired raspy voice. The black haired girl blinks several times before finally coming to her senses.

"Otousan? Otousan, what's going on, where are we? What the hell happened to you?" Amaya shoots questions. She observes her father's physical conditions. It looked as though someone took a metal baseball bat that had tons of spikes and beat the shit out of him; Amaya's thinking really wasn't all too far off.

"Amaya we were taken hostage by some thieves from my past. They're gunna torture you in order to get me to talk about something you know absolutely nothing about. They put a collar on us to make sure that we aren't able to use raikou and you won't be able to use your water kekkei genkai," her father explains hastily. The two were sitting directly in front of each other in a dirty white tile room with a two way mirror behind Makoto. From behind the blue eyed girl, a door opens and shuts, several men walk in, surrounding the small family. There were five ninja with an assortment of simple looking torture devices.

"So, this is your kid, ne?" One of the masked men asks. Amaya's father stares at Amaya's bare feet in response. She just noticed that her father was in his mission uniform while she was in her pajamas, which consists of a navy blue tank top and black pajama pants with neon colorful smiley faces and Kin was completely exposed to them all. _'Maybe they haven't noticed, or maybe they just don't care, maybe not everyone cares about some random black markings on my arm. Maybe father has just been overly protective' _Amaya thinks. One of the men with a mask of a clown, which was starting to really creep out the child, grabs her by her cheeks and examines her roughly.

"She's a real cutie, ain't she? Must've gotten it from whoever the woman you fucked, cuz yous uglier than shit Makoto," he chuckles. The man half turns around and nods to the other four masked in similar masks. They all step back and the next thing Amaya knew was that she was being beat to a pulp.

"So, Makoto? You gunna tell us where the tapestry is?"

--

Kakashi strolls into the Hokage's office with a mission report. He hands the papers to Iruka.

"So, Kakashi, how's Naruto been doing? I haven't seen him around lately due to the missions, for both him and me."

"He's…doing, ok…? Uchiha Sasuke is on the same team as him so he sees him as competition, so Naruto is progressing well." Kakashi says lazily.

"Oh, that's good. Oh, and could you do me a favor?" Iruka asks from behind the desk. Kakashi puts his hands in his pockets as he looks down at Irula idly.

"Sure,"

"Could you stop by Yoshitake Makoto's house and give him his new mission papers? We've tried calling his home but no one's been answering." Kakashi scrunches his eyebrows in confusion as he take's his superior's mission papers from Iruka.

"Sure thing," Kakashi casually leaves the office out into the hallway, down the staircase into the village. 'That's odd,' The handsome masked ninja of Konaha wonders, 'One: Makoto is never late to report for a mission, and two: if Makoto isn't home for whatever reason, then Amaya should answer the phone, shouldn't she?'

Kakashi walks up the steps of the large blue house and rings the door bell. A few minutes pass before he knocks on the door. He waits again but still no reply. 'Something's not right' he thinks, 'it's eerily quiet.' Kakashi summons his ninja hound, Pakkun.

"Yo" the small brown pug greets,

"Tell me what's in this house," Kakashi says. Pakkun obeys by sniffing the air and base of the door.

"Nuthin,"

"Nothing?"

"Nuthin, there's no one in there, at the moment at least,"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asks as he opens the front door and walks in with Pakkun following closely at his feet.

"Well, I smelled Makoto-san's scent but it's a couple of days old, then there another scent. I'm guessing it's another resident here cuz the scent is all over the house." Pakkun explains as they walk cautiously through the house.

"What does the scent smell like?" Kakashi asks as he examines the dark house,

"Hm…I can't really say, it smells like some sort of flower mixed with some berries and vanilla…it's like a spicy strong sweet, I like it a lot actually," Pakkun smiles and gets flushed by just smelling the scent. Kakashi rolls his eyes at the silly mutt.

"That's Amaya's scent," Kakashi says while picking up a picture frame of a younger Amaya and Makoto together.

"Your student?"

"Hai. Are there any other scents in the house?" Kakashi asks.

"Ummmm…yeah, actually, three unknown ninja." Pakkun trots to the room where there's a grand piano. "Yeah, Amaya's scent is really strong here for most likely two reasons, one: she was just recently playing it, and/or two: she plays it a lot. But I smell Amaya's scent then the unknown ninja in this area." Pakkun follows the scents to the door. "Yeah, Amaya's scent and the three other unknown scents leave the village." Kakashi looks off into the distant.

"So you are saying that Amaya was kidnapped" Kakashi states,

"Yeah, and since Makoto-san hasn't returned from his previous mission, which I heard was a simply one, you're saying that he was kidnapped too…" Pakkun inquires.

--

Amaya groans as she spits her blood from her mouth onto the cold floor. Her groans filled the obnoxiously bright room. Someone then picks up Amaya's chair, the one that she was still tied to, and sets it upright. Amaya contorts her face to try to make her head cease its pounding.

"Makoto, come on now, we need to know where that tapestry is, you know that it's worth millions and our leader wants it,"

"Eat…shit…" Amaya's father gasps, _'How long has he been here to make him sound like this?' _Makoto's daughter thinks.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, you know that you're really not in the position to say such foul things," The clown masked man punches the dark haired father in the jaw. "And you really shouldn't be using such vulgar language in front of your daughter," The clown turns around and does a few distinct hand signs and water shoots from his hands directly at Amaya's face. The surge of water was painfully cold and hard, like a bunch of little iron pellets were being shot at her face. Amaya's chair got pushed over and was slammed onto its back; the man never stopped his water attack for a second. "Come on Makoto, tell me where the tapestry is, you wanna see your daughter drown to death? Cuz that's what's gunna happen if you keep your mouth shut," The same interrogator says. Amaya turns her head in all directions to try to get away from the raging water as she runs out of breath.

The masked man stares at Makoto, waiting and expecting him to tell him to stop, but nothing. The Leaf Ninja was completely silent as he stared at the floor. The clown masked man stops his jutsu and looks at Amaya who was coughing and struggling to breath. The clown tells his comrades to pick up Amaya and sit her upright. The girl's face, neck and shoulders were bleeding from the force of the water, but the injuries themselves weren't all that bad. "Oi, Makoto, maybe you're daughter knows where the tapestry is?" He then does the same jutsu he did on Amaya and does it on Makoto. Amaya's eyes widen, "Tell me girl! Where is the tapestry?"

"I don't know! I don't know what the hell you guys are even talking about! Please stop! Stop, don't kill him please!" Amaya pleads. She struggles with the ropes that bond her to the chair; she desperately wants to save her father. She can't stand the thought of her father of being killed. The thought killed her, she already had her mother and best friends taken away from her, she couldn't stand it.

"If you knew where the tapestry was, would you tell me? Would you tell me in order to save your father's life?" The clown asks.

"Yes! I don't care if it's the ninja way or not, don't take him from me!" Amaya begs. The clown ceases his jutsu and stares at Amaya. Amaya looks from him to her father, who was glaring at her with the intent to kill. Why was he scorning her? It wasn't like she knew where the tapestry was, and she still didn't know the big deal about it, and even if she did know, she would have just made something up and lied to their captors. Makoto shakes his head and looks away from his daughter. The clown masked man punches Makoto in the face again, but this time it was fueled by emotion.

"Continue interrogating Makoto," he instructs to the others while he untied Amaya's feet and wrists. She goes to attack him, but it was useless as his superior strength bent her arms behind her back and tied them tightly there. He then pushes her to the door and down the corridor to another door.

"Where are you taking me?" Amaya asks.

"To another interrogation room,"

"Why? I don't know anything, and with me in another room you can't use me to try to get information out of my father by torturing me," she reasons.

"…" He opens the door and flicks on the lights to reveal an almost identical room that she was in earlier. The man pushes Amaya to the other side of the room while he takes a seat in one of the two chairs in the room. He crosses his legs and crosses his arms over his chest. He gestures to the chair opposite him and Amaya obediently takes a seat. "This is nothing personal against you," he starts in a smooth voice,

"Heh, what? Are you trying to make it seem like you're the good guy or something and this is just business?"

"What's your name?" Amaya gives him a questioning look about his change of subject.

"Amaya," she says, but she felt so strange. She was expecting to get that chill that goes up and down her spine that tells her when something is wrong, but nothing like that was happening.

"That's a beautiful name, Amaya-chan. Why were you willing to give up information on the tapestry to save Makoto's life?"

"He's my father, what was I…"

"He didn't try to save your life," The man interrupts her. Amaya falls silent, "When I was drowning you, I said that if he kept his mouth shut, you would drown to death, and he kept his mouth shut." Amaya still remains silent. "And when you tried to save his life, he disapproved of your judgment,"

"I want to see who I am talking with," Amaya says sternly,

"Iie," she knew that would be his answer so she decided to ask for something else,

"Then tell me your name," The man is silent for several minutes.

"Atsumori," he says, "Where is your mother?" He asks. Amaya stays quiet. "Is she dead? Because when I kidnapped you from your house, no one else was there." Amaya blankly stares into his masks eyes, but Atsumori feels as though she's looking into his soul.

"Why are you doing this?" Amaya asks, 'Yeap,' Atsumaori thinks, 'she's got those special eyes that can see through a person,'

"Orders," he replies,

"But why are _you_ doing _this_?" She asks again.

"Because I didn't like that Makoto was going to let you die because of a tapestry that he stole and hide from the owners years ago."

"Why?"

"Let me tell you something about your father when he was a thief, Amaya-chan. He was ruthless. He not only stole priceless antiques and crappy silverware, he murdered anyone who got in his way. That's why he was the most famous thief of all time. Thieves usually aren't murderers. I can tell you that because I am one and I know just about every thief out there. Murdering ain't our job. We go in and get whatever is valuable, no mess. Stealing is an art that few people can perfect. He would kill anyone who caught a glimpse of him, whether it be the police, ninja, men, women, and even children. That's why he found it easy to just let you die,"

"I don't believe you," Amaya says,

"You don't have to, but it is the truth,"

"Even if it is the truth, it doesn't matter to me,"

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't judge people by what they did or didn't do in their pasts. I judge them by the actions they do in the present. People change, and they might want to forget about their mistakes in the past. I give them the benefit of the doubt."

"That's very noble for a…how old are you?"

"……12"

"Well, that's very noble for a 12 year old, and I respect that. But still, for a father to think that the whereabouts of a tapestry is more important than the life of his only daughter…" Amaya glares at him.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks, Atsumori knew what she was talking about.

"Just because I'm a thief doesn't mean I don't have morals, unlike your father. I don't see it right to kill an innocent bystander, such as yourself. Makoto is hated in the thieving industry all because he tainted our profession with his blood lust. Thieves used to be looked at as performers. People used to say, "Wow I can't believe so and so stole the boat right from under the feudal lord's nose! I wonder what they do next!" but now, all they say is "The law enforcement's gotta catch this punk! He should be put to death!" All of us don't like this negative attention. It's the same thing as in the shinobi world. All of the other ninjas don't like it when a ninja abandons the shinobi way and taints all of ninja-kind's reputation. Am I wrong?"

"….iie," Amaya mumbles. The conversation dies into a silence.

"I'm not going to let them kill you," Atsumori says suddenly. Amaya looks at him with puzzlement.

"Why? How does it benefit you if I live?"

"I was friends with your mother," Amaya's jaw drops slightly.

--

"I see," The Hokage says.

"Give me a squad and I'll have my ninja hounds follow her scent." Kakashi says. The Hokage studies him closely. 'He's in a much less blasé manner, so he's very worried. I've only seen him like this a very few times before.' The Hokage thinks.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry but we need to wait 48 hours,"

"Nani? Why?"

"Kakashi you know the protocol. Under the circumstances, we don't know if Amaya and Makoto were kidnapped or if they are doing something else,"

"That's bullshit!"

"Kakashi!" Kakashi realizes that he slammed both of his hands on the Hokage's desk, and he straightens up.

"Gomen, Hokage-sama," The 3rd sighs,

"Look, there's nothing I can do about it, the village elders already hate it how much I bend the rules, I can't do it this time. Look, I'll only make it 24 hours, then once that is up, I'll let you have whatever you need."

"Hai," Kakashi reluctantly agrees.

--

"You…You knew my mother?" Amaya asks in shock.

"Hai, I was a childhood friends of hers,"

"She never talked about her childhood…"

"She hated her parents; they were very abusive to her. She would spend tons of time at my house to escape them." Atsumori says, "Then Makoto moved into the village for a while. Your mother fell in love with him because he was a rebel, and she wanted to annoy her parents. I always thought that Makoto was bad for her, but she liked that 'bad boy' type, so nothing I could do or say would change her mind,"

"What's my mother's name?" Amaya asks, he could be lying, he didn't mention her name at all.

"Hanabi," _'Oh, so maybe there is some truth in what he says,' _

"…You liked my mother, didn't you?" Atsumori stares at Amaya through his mask. "You loved her…" 'Yeap, she has those same eyes as her mother, the ones that could see right through me,' suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Oi, Leader-sama wants the girl back in the interrogation room that she was in before." Atsumori stands up and escorts here back to the room. Makoto looks at the room; Amaya was in for a rough night.

--

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto watch their sensei approach the bridge. They all seemed to notice his lack of lazy pep. When Kakashi finally approaches them he sighs.

"I have something to tell you all about Amaya," he says.

"Oh, yeah, where is she? Shouldn't she be here by now?" Naruto asks.

"She's missing," Kakashi says calmly.

"What the hell do you mean by missing?" Naruto asks.

"Where is she?" Sakura asks.

"Well, Sakura, if we knew that, we wouldn't be calling her MIA, now would we?" Kakashi says, a little on the harsh side. Sakura shrinks her head in sorrow.

"So do we have a mission of going to find her? Do we have any leads?" Naruto asks eagerly.

"No, not yet anyway." Kakashi says,

"What!? What do you mean?" Naruto explodes.

"There's no reliable evidence that she's been kidnapped, although that is my theory, her and her father have been taken hostage. One of my ninja hounds found her scent in her home and three other unknown scents and the for scents lead from the house out of the village." Kakahsi explains.

"Then isn't that evidence enough?! Why can't we have one of your ninja hounds follow the scent and we can go and get her?!" Naruto yells angrily.

"The Hokage says that we have to wait 24 hours…"

"If she was kidnapped she could be dead by that time!" Naruto yells,

"I don't think so," everyone looks to Sasuke since it's the first thing he's said on the situation. "If they took her and her father captive then they wouldn't kill them, not yet anyway, they are probably being interrogated or something, so she'll be ok for the mean time, well for the most part," Kakashi already knew this, but knowing about Makoto's past and his old "friends", an interrogation could end up fatal for the both of them.

"Look, we just have to sit tight for the time being ok?" Kakashi says.

--

* * *

ok, the border thing is being retarded...;.

wow, i think this one's the longest one i've written...

ok, the whole '48 hours-24hours' stuff is total bullshit. If amaya was kidnapped then Kakashi would have informed the hokage right away (well, he did inform the 3rd right away. It was still at night. It's the following day at this sentence... "Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto watch their sensei approach the bridge.") and gone after her with a squad or whatever. But when he went to go give Makoto his mission papers it was like, real late in the night...like 11-12 ish. And if he would have went after her right away, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura would have never found out about Amaya going missing and they wouldn't be involved in the rescue mission. So that's why the whole 24 hours stuff, i couldn't think of any other way for team 7 to get a mission to go save Amaya and her Father.


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

helloooooooo!! well thank you for the reveiws, i greatly apprciate it. i am so excited because the best part of the story is comig up veeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy soooooooon!! i feel so giddy!! Well, idk if it'll be the best part of the story, but i really can't wait to write it and FINALLY get it out of my head! Sheesh...anywhoooo...ummm...next chapter will mostlikely be out either tomorrow or the day after...ermmmm...i gotta go now and start diner and get my baby brother out of his crib since he woke up...enjoy! K, thanks!

* * *

'24-hours,' Sasuke thought as he strolled home. 'She'll be fine,' he assured himself, but then his brain started to think more in depth about the situation. 24-hours is a long time. She won't die because she was kidnapped for a reason, and usually kidnappers don't kill their kidnapees. Maybe she won't really be fine. She could be in the middle of being tortured at this very moment in time. What could they be possibly be doing to her?

Sasuke involuntarily cringes for a moment then he stops in the middle of the path. What if…What if they were raping her? Oh God the incidents of people! How could they possibly do that to a 12 year old girl!? Sasuke takes a breath. No, he was letting his imagination get the best of him. 'She'll be fine,' he reassures himself for the second time, 'She's tough, she can handle stuff,' Sasuke begins to walk again but then slows to a stop again. But what if Amaya cracks under the torture and pressure? Lately she hasn't been at her finest, she's been off, and even Sasuke can see that. The young Uchiha has heard stories from his father and brother about missions and people who get tortured and the stuff they try to do to stop the endless agony. Sometimes it results in suicide. Would Amaya sink that low to end the pain? Sasuke couldn't imagine Amaya trying to kill herself. She always seemed so sure of herself and had a life goal to become a medical ninja. If Sakura was in Amaya's predicament, then yeah, he could totally picture Sakura committing suicide to escape the harsh pain, but Amaya?

Sasuke roughly shakes the thoughts from his head. No, Amaya is strong and more importantly she has an unmovable amount of will power, he should know. Whenever he challenges her, he can see the determination and defiance in her blue eyes to prove him wrong or what not, so this should be no different…right?

No, Sasuke shakes his head, it _is_ different. Who knows where the hell she is, and what the hell is happening to her. Sasuke feels a wave of anger flush over his entire body. He clenches his fists and grits his teeth at the sudden realization that there was nothing he could do at the moment to save Amaya. He wanted to leave right now and save her from whatever misery and pain was being put onto her. Then at that thought he wanted to kill whoever was hurting her. He wanted to crush them mercilessly. Sasuke growls as he punches the nearest tree, sending tree bark and splinters everywhere. Amaya was in trouble and all he could do was wait and do nothing!

--

'_Ugh…' _Amaya groans mentally for she was far to tired to actually try to make some sort of sound. She lies on her stomach on the cold cruel dirty white tile floor which was most likely permanently stained from hers and her father's blood. A man sighs,

"Makoto, I don't think you or your daughter could possibly take anymore of this, so please, for the love of all that is holy, where the _fuck_ is the tapestry!?"

"Er…shove...it up…mm…you're…ass…" Makoto groans. The man sighs again as he grabs Amaya's left arm and brutally dislocates it at the shoulder. Amaya screams in pain as the man casually drops the arm to the tile, making a slight gruesome splash when it made contact with the blood on the floor. Amaya's tears and screams subside as the pain quickly turns into a numbing sensation. You would think that that would be a good thing, to not feel the pain and just feel numb, but it's not. It's worse. Amaya still feels the pain but her insides feel numb, she mentally feels numb. It felt as though nothing she did mattered anymore, not to her father at least. She never thought her father, of all people, would reject her like this. He showed no concern, no regret, no nothing. He never even looked at her when they did something to her. He would just look away by turning his head or averting his eyes. But no matter what Amaya thought, she could never be angry towards him. She just felt a huge boulder of sadness. And what's worse is that she new exactly why. It was because she realized that when people said, 'in dire situations, you find the true colors of people,' or something like that, she realized that it was true. Amaya's father was proving himself less and less of a father to her, by not protecting her. It saddened her to come back to reality. Her father did love her, she knew that, but not the love she needed, not the type of love mother gave her. It was odd, she wanted to be angry with her father, she wanted to be furious, but there was no energy to be; and it wasn't because of the current circumstances. Amaya felt, for the first time ever, she felt disappointment towards someone who she idolized.

--

Sakura sat on her bed staring at the picture of Team 7. She smiled softly remembering the day that wasn't all too long ago; it was before they got their first A-ranked mission. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting as usual, while Kakashi played peacemaker. He had to drag them into the picture. Amaya still had her hat at that time and she and Sasuke were glaring at each other. Well Sasuke was definitely glaring evilly; Amaya was giving him a look that said, 'Ha. Ha,' in a sarcastic manner. Amaya kept complaining that she wanted to just go home and go to sleep and Naruto's and Sasuke's argument was holding that up. When Kakashi finally got the two boys in the picture by holding them there with his hand on top of their heads, Sasuke said, "Well, we wouldn't want to keep Sleeping Beauty from doing the only thing she's good at," making Amaya flick his ear and give him that sarcastic glare of hers, thus creating the picture. Sasuke on the left, rubbing his ear and glaring at Amaya, Amaya having her arms crossed over her chest and smiling in victory while her eyes were focused on Sasuke, Sakura in the middle sticking out her tongue and giving a peace sign, Naruto growling at Sasuke, and Kakashi smiling his signature smile with a sweat drop on the side of his temple with his hands on Sasuke's and Naruto's heads.

Sakura sighs. She felt horrible. She never really liked Amaya, but she never really hated her, until the end of their last mission. 'Maybe…Maybe I over reacted,' Sakura thought. She replays the image in her mind of Sasuke on top of Amaya, and _Sasuke's _hands pinning _Amaya's _wrists to the ground. Sakura feels tears surface her eyes, blurring her vision of the picture. She shouldn't have overreacted like that, Amaya didn't really do anything wrong per say, Sakura comes to the conclusion that she should have handled the situation better. 'And now because of my wishing something bad would happen to her, it did,' Sakura thinks sadly as she buries her face in her pillow and sobbing. She never really wanted any harm to come to Amaya, not like this anyway.

Sakura finally stops her crying and sits up, wiping the left over tears away. 'Ok Sakura, Amaya wouldn't want you to do this, she'd call you a cry baby. You have to be strong and when the time comes, do whatever it takes to help save Amaya. Even though we have our differences, and we don't really like each other, if I was in Amaya's situation, she would put our differences aside and come rescue me, I have to do the same.'

--

The man sighs again when Makoto _still _refuses to talk. "Ok, fine, clean the girl up and feed her and whatever. Then bring her to a bed and let her sleep. If we torture her too much she'll end up dying on us, and let's face it, the only one we wouldn't mind letting die is Makoto. So let her rest and tomorrow we'll begin again." One of the men pick up Amaya by her color and starts to drag her to the door, making Amaya's face contort in discomfort. Atsumori then slaps the man who was rudely carrying her with his fist and knocks him to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Imbecile," Atsmori mutters as he delicately picks up Amaya bridal style and carries her out of the room.

Makoto watches at the clown masked man handles his daughter with great care. His eyes soften in a sadden jealousy. That man shouldn't be the one caring for her, _he _should be the one.

Atsumori places Amaya on a bed in a dark room and leaves her. He then returns with some medical supplies and he strips her of her clothes and cleans all of her wounds and bandages them. Amaya blushes and stares at the ceiling seeing as she was completely in the nude and the one who was healing her was a man of a great age difference. She continued her stare at the ceiling, gratefully thanking him in her mind for 1) he was wearing a mask and it oddly made the situation a bit less awkward, for her anyway and 2) because he said nothing, she didn't want to talk to an older man when she was naked.

Atsumori concentrates on fixing Amaya to the best of his abilities, let's face it, he was no medical-nin, but that didn't mean he knew nothing of first-aid, so he did what he could. He looks over at Amaya's right arm, when he first saw it he thought that it was just an unfortunate mishap that happened to her when she was younger, but now, as he closely examined it, it looked nothing of the sorts. The swirls reachingto the base of her neck and across her upper chest was very distinct. 'No doubt that Leader-sama took notice of it' he thought as he gentle put her clothes back on her.

--

Naruto idly stirred his large bowl of beef ramen with his chopsticks as rested his cheek on his hand. His mind was bewildered with so many thoughts at once. He was definitely going to give the old man hell for this whole 24 hours crap, it just made no sense, and about Amaya. He needed to save her. Simple as that. No questions, no nothing, he needed to save his teammate and his friend. The second the 24 hours is up he is going to save her. With a new determination Naruto stands up and pays for his uneaten ramen and runs home to prepare for the mission.

--

As Amaya eats the food that Atsumori brought for her, Leader-sama summoned for him. He left the dark haired girl and nearly bumps into the Leader who was right outside the door. Atsumori wasn't expecting the leader to come to him.

"The markings on the girl…" he says, Atsumori reluctantly nodded in acknowledgement. The leader then disappears in a puff of smoke. Atsumori looks at the door behind him and sighs.

"I'm sorry Hanabi…" he whispers as he enters the room again.

--

Kakashi drummed his fingers impatiently on his kitchen table of his humble apartment. He kept glancing to the wall clock and every time he looked it seemed as though it said the exact same time! He wasn't worried that the scent would disappear, his hounds could pick it up in a heart beat; he was worried about Amaya. He knew she was strong and intelligent, but recently she's been in a funk, and _that _worries him. But you would think that Kakashi's mind would be a least a little more at ease knowing that Makoto was with her, but it didn't. For some illogical reason, it made him worry more. He had a very bad feeling when he thought of Makoto being tortured with Amaya. Something in the masked sensei's head didn't add up his logic and brain thinking, but his gut told him something was very wrong.

--

Amaya had finally drifted into slumber when she was rudely awoken by getting dragged out of bed. Amaya bit her bottom lip to subside from screaming from the pain her extremely forceful captors were handling her with. She could taste the bitter blood in her mouth from her lip. She was dragged down a hallway and slammed onto an examination table and was secured tightly into place. Her right arm was extended out and tied in place, although Amaya couldn't comprehend what was really going on due to her physical pain, exhaustion, mental and emotional numbness, and bright, bright, _bright_ white lights.

Makoto watched from the two way mirror, horror written on his face as he watched men stick countless needles in Amaya's right arm, as Amaya screamed in pain. Makoto felt a surge of adrenaline rush through his body as he ran for the two way mirror and kicked it with all of his might. The guards go to attack Makoto as he tries to save his daughter, but Leader-sama holds up his hand as he watches Makoto break through the glass.

--

well this seems like a good place to end! i'm soo baddd!! haha lol...god i'm so hyper and giddy! NOT a good combo with me!! WWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!1


	23. Chapter 23

ok, sorry for the long wait, and i probably wont be able to go on for a while now because my dad is on vacation and is all like, 'you spend too much time on the computer blah blah blah' gaddamn asshole. he says i should go outside and play with my friends, and i'm like, There are NO other kids on my block, and i live on a dead end street. and he's off the entire week...ugh! so any way, i hope you enjoy this one, it kind of had things in it that i didn't originally plan but i still think it came out good, and it's very long...i think... reveiw like always

**Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto, blah blah blah...**

* * *

The guards go to attack Makoto as he tries to save his daughter, but Leader-sama holds up his hand as he watches Makoto break through the glass. The guards look at Leader-sama with a questioning look, but obediently stop, and watch the scene. The leader truly has no interest in whatever Makoto's daughter's arm was. He suspected that it held some sort of unique ability by the way Makoto reacted to it and by the distinct swirls. But, he had no interest in it and unfortunately, Makoto never spoke a word of the tapestry and its whereabouts. He also knew that no matter what, Makoto would never tell and it was pointless to waste and more time with him. So, Makoto was going to die.

Amaya heard a crash and turned her head to her left to see her father crashing through a mirror she hadn't noticed before. "Hey! What the hell are you-" Someone next to Amaya's table shouts, but before he could finish Amaya's father leaps over her examination table and gives the man a swift heel kick to the face knocking him out cold.

"Dad!" Amaya shouts in surprise. Before Amaya knew it he was lifting her off of the table and holding her right hand.

"Stay close to me if you don't want to get yourself killed; we're getting out of here." He then yanks her arm and she runs after him, but before they could make it to the door, several masked men interrupted their path. Makoto roughly pushes Amaya back as he fights the men in hand to hand combat, skillfully beating them, on by one. Amaya watches the door and the constant flow of masked men, ready to fight Makoto. Some of the men slipped by Amaya's father, unnoticed and made their way towards Amaya. The girl defended herself the best that she could but in her condition she was no match. In the violent mass, Makoto made his way to Amaya and got the men away from her. "I said stay close!" He scolds her as he roughly picks her up to her feet. Suddenly all of the men part like the Red Sea and Amaya looks behind her to see Atsumori doing hand signs. He holds out his wrist and a ball made of red energy forms in his palm which is pointed at Makoto and her. Makoto then thrusts his daughter to the tiled floor behind him and he kneels over her as she closes her eyes and her body tenses and she hears a loud 'boom' then a slimy 'splash' and feels warm liquid get poured onto her face and torso and she feels some added weight on her legs. All goes quiet.

--

"Now listen," Kakashi says to his students, who were all looking up at with a determination and seriousness he has never seen from them before. "This is an A-ranked mission, it is not necessary for any of you to come. It will be dangerous and…"

"Kakashi-sensei quit wasting our time. All of us are here and we are all here to save Amaya, so save your breath and let's go." Sasuke says with an annoyed, unwavering glare. Kakashi looks at each of them. Sakura nods in agreement and Naruto says while holding up a fist of determination,

"Believe it Kakashi-sensei! If anyone messes with Amaya-chan they'll have to deal with us! If whoever kidnapped her hurt her in anyway I'll kill them with my own two hands! Dattebayo!" He shouts with eager, determined blue eyes shining. Kakashi nods, and turns around and summons Pakkun and the five of them are off.

--

Amaya opens her eyes then screams at the sight before her. It was her father's body, completely decapitated with a wide U shaped indent forming from the shoulders. Blood was pouring from him onto her legs and waist as whatever was left of him lay there lifeless. Amaya scurries away from the gruesome sight as she sits on her knees and bends over. She grabs her head muttering to herself,

"No, no, no, th-this isn't happening, he's…he's not dead this is a dream this is a nightmare this is a _fucking_ nightmare! He can't be dead he can't be dead, mother is dead, and Miyo dead Kin-chan dead Haruki-kun dead Washi-kun dead NO! NO! He's not dead! I-I-I have to wake up now, I don't wa-, I don't want to be in this dream anymore, I want to wake up please someone wake me up! I want to leave this place!" Amaya begins to sob and cry as she continues to hysterically talk to her self. "PLEASE! Someone, someone just call my name! Someone wake me up, please release me from this place! Why is everyone always dying? I-I feel so cold and alone, why is everyone leaving me?! Why-Why can't I leave someone for a change!? I want to die from here, I want ta, I want to leave! Someone please save me from this nothing I am…someone, wake me up from this nightmare…"

Atsumori watches and listens to the girl before him in pity, sorrow and guilt. He shouldn't have done it, but what was he supposed to do? He had to follow orders, didn't he? What would have happened to him if he disobeyed them?

Nothing, nothing compared to what Hanabi's child is going through. He was a coward, a yellow belly coward.

"Kill her," the stoic voice of Atsumori's boss says, "she's seen too much,"

Atsumori tenses. He couldn't, he shouldn't, he wouldn't. He would never do that to Hanabi, he could never kill her only child, her own flesh and blood, he couldn't do that to Amaya. He just couldn't do it, he shouldn't even be thinking of doing it, he would never do it…

…but he will…

…for he has finally come to terms with the man he grew up to be…

…a spineless, yellow belly coward…

Atsumori reluctantly raises his arm again and aims at the helpless newly orphaned child. "Gomen nasai," he says sincerely. Amaya's body tenses.

"You'resorry?" She looks up at him with raged filled and tear filled eyes. "_You're _sorry?! I'M sorry! I'm sorry for all of you because I'm gunna kill every fucking one of you!!" She roars as she stands up. Atsumori fires his red jutsu at her, while she stands there as if she had just risen from the dead, like a zombie coming back for revenge. She holds up her black arm and pulls it back ready to punch, but she opens her fist and punches with a claw instead as a black energy beam shoots from her hand. The two beams collide but Amaya's was far more powerful and destroys the red shaft of light and its user. Amaya's black swirls creep across her chest and shoulders and twist around her dislocated left arm, stabilizing it for the time being. Two black strips slither up the back of Amaya's neck, over her scalp and down her temple to the corner of her eyes, poisoning them completely to a demonic and horrific black glow.

The men in the room attack her. Her body is limp but ready for their blood. 'Pain' is no longer a word in her vocabulary. Kin's fingernails grow about 12 inches and harden. Amaya swipes at the men killing them with her new deadly claw. She stabs two men by forcing her nails through the stomach of one man and pushing her arm through it and forcing her nails to the man who was behind him. She opens up her body and stops a man by grabbing his forehead and getting a grip on his hair. Her arm then begins to surround itself with sparks of white lightening but then it is abruptly stopped by the collar around her neck as it shocks her own body. Amaya falls to her knees and hands as two kunai get thrown into her back. She spits up blood as she clenches her hands into fists.

Amaya growls as Kin begins to exert lightening. Amaya then full out yells in agony and determination as her body then is surrounded with sparking electricity. The bolts are black but are outlined with white. The men cower back a safe distance away from the girl. The lightening surges through the room killing men and damaging walls, ceilings, and floors. Amaya screams one finally time before the amount of power of the black lightening breaks both of the collars on her neck, finally releasing the only restraint of her newly found power. The air pressure becomes heavy making it nearly impossible to breath let alone stand. The building begins to shake as the room falls apart. A wooden beam nearly clashes with Amaya on its way down, but she jumps back then quickly over it and exits the room, turning left.

She runs down the hall but is stopped by more opponents. Amaya stops and extends her arms. Nothing happens. The men throw shuriken at her but then from the walls, water from the pipes and plumbing crash into the weapons, stopping them. Amaya then throws her left hand forward, commanding the water to rage after the men. They run but it is useless as the water consumes them. Amaya then thrusts her right arm into the water and yells,

"Die!" Then she releases the black lightening into the water, electrocuting them. Amaya stops the water flow and lightening. She walks forward then she starts to run as her angry tears flow behind her.

--

Pakkun sniffs the air, then shudders with an 'ugh'.

"What is it?" Kakashi asks as him and the rest of team 7 jump through the trees.

"Something foul is up ahead, it's a huge building filled with it," the pug says.

"WHAT!? THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOU TO BE SMELLING SOMETHING STINKTY! JUST FOLLOW AMAYA-CHAN'S SCENT!!" Naruto flips out. Sakura growls in agreement with her blonde comrade.

"I wasn't talking about that you baka! I was talking about something bad. I smell a lot of death and blood up ahead." Kakashi nods grimly.

"How far until we get there?" he asks seriously.

"Um…about 20 minutes," The dog estimates.

"Where are the other ANBU?"

"Um…there's a squad about 10 minutes in front of us, so they'll arrive at the scene first, and then there's 2 individuals at 10 o'clock from us about 400 meters away and there's another 3 at 1 o'clock about 600 meters away."

"Right. Team, listen up! We are going to spilt up. Pakkun and I will enter through the front, you three make your to the back. Whatever happens, stay, together," Kakashi emphasizes. "You need to work together as a team in order to rescue Amaya and complete Team 7, understood?"

"Hai!" the three genin nod in unison.

--

Amaya breaks through a wall with her right hand and jumps through the opening clumsily and tumbles down the grassy dirt hill and skids to a stop at the bottom. Slowly she gets up and jumps to the branch of the nearest tree and jumps through the dense forest, using whatever was left of her freakish adrenaline rush slash Kin power to get herself as far away as she possibly could from that nightmare of a place.

--

Kakashi meets up with two other ANBU members as they follow Pakkun with the smell. One of the ANBU was Tenzo, (aka Yamato from Naruto Shippuuden). They follow the mutt down an eerily silent dark hall. All that was heard was the very quiet pitter-patter of their own foot steps and paw steps. Pakkun suddenly stops.

"Kakashi, in that room," he gestures to a semi closed door, "I smell a lot of Amaya's and Makoto's blood. More than what I should be smelling if there's a chance that they are still alive. I smell a lot of blood in there, not just theirs." Kakashi nods his head, prepares for the worst as he steps closer to the door and slowly opens it. The other ANBU follow him in. "Oh kami…" Pakkun whispers in shock. The room was a mess. There were dead bodies everywhere, blood everywhere, fallen dust, tiles, glass, and beams everywhere. Kakashi looks at the floor and sees a few smudged hand pints and foots prints along with smeared blood. He follows them back to the origin to see a dead, headless body, still dripping blood, even though the body has long since been dead. There was really no need to check, the room had an atmosphere of cold, dead bodies. Kakashi's eye widens. He knew it was Makoto. He could tell by the clothes and the stature of the body, but a foolish part of him wanted Pakkun to still check, and maybe it was just that the room was so dimly lit that Kakashi was mistaken. He hoped for a chance that only a fool would hope for.

"Pakkun, check this body…" Kakashi says, knowing that he was truly a fool. Pakkun sniffs the body.

"Yeap, this is Makoto alright," says the pug. Kakashi sighs.

"Can you tell if Amaya's body is in this room?" Kakashi asks, thinking that if Makoto was dead in this silent morgue, then the chance of Amaya still being alive were slim to…

"Iie, she's not here, she was, but not anymore. Her scent leaves the room." Pakkun says while following the scent out of the room.

"Tenzo, Satoshi, take care of Makoto's body," the Copy Nin commands while running out the door.

"Hai!"

While following his ninja hound 3 medical ninjas run beside him.

"Hatake Kakashi, have you found Yoshitake Makoto or Yoshitake Amaya?" One of them asks.

"Makoto is dead, beyond help, and Amaya I haven't found yet, but I am 95 sure that she is alive," he explains as he observes the walls while running past them. They had large claw marks in that that could not have been made by any animal that he knew of.

--

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all follow one of the Ninken Kakashi summoned for them as he races to a hole in the wall leading to the outside. The giant bulldog leaps through the hole and skids down the hill with the three genin following closely behind. The four race into the dark forest. After several minutes the massive beast barks. Up ahead they see a shadowy figure leaning against a tree trunk. Sasuke activates his Sharingan and looks at the figure more closely.

--

Amaya makes one final jump to a branch and leans against the trunk. She grits her teeth feeling completely…done. _'I'm done' _she finalizes. There's nothing else to do, there's nothing she _can_ do. All she wants to do is die. Amaya glances down at the ground far beneath her. She was just so tired, she wanted it all to end, she just wanted this ongoing nightmare to end, was that too much to ask for? Amaya's eyes glaze over with a sadness as she ever so lightly pushes off of the trunk and almost in slow motion, falls to the ground.

"AMAYA!!" "AMAYA-CHAN!!" Amaya glances over her shoulder and sees Sasuke jumping towards her, with an orange blur following close behind, and another pink blur following behind the orange one. _'Too late…' _Amaya thinks as she closes her eyes and waits for it all to be over.

Sasuke races to her as he sees her push off of the tree. What was she doing!? Naruto and Sakura didn't see her push off, but with his Sharingan, Sasuke saw it. He saw her quit, a sight he never thought he'd see in his life. He jumps to the branch that the black haired girl was just on and swings on it with his hands and crouching upside down and jumping down in the direction of the falling Amaya. He used his chakra to get an extra push off of the branch. Sasuke stretches out his arms for her as he struggles in the arm to reach her.

"Amaya!" he calls out for her, "Amaya! Take my hand!" But she doesn't respond, 'No!' Sasuke gasps in his head, 'No she can't be dead' Sasuke stretches his arm just a bit more to get a hold of her pajama pants strings and he tugs on her pants and grabs her around her delicate waist, pulling her into his body. He then does several flips and straightens him and Amaya out on the air. He takes out a kunai and wire and hastily ties them together and throws them at a tree and the two jerk, then they swing to the ground. Sasuke holds onto Amaya as he kneels down, panting wildly from the rush of adrenaline. Naruto jumps in front of Sasuke, also panting, and moves the hair from Amaya's face. Sakura and the Ninja dog soon join them.

"Is-Is she…" Naruto subconsciously gulps, "…still breathing?" Naruto asks. Sasuke puts his ear to her lips. His grip on her waist and the back of head tighten, his left hand holding up her head and his finger softly grip her ebony locks. Sasuke sighs as he feels her shallow warm breath on his ear, a wave of relief runs through his body.

"Yeah," he says breathlessly

"What, What do you think they did to her?" Sakura asks, fear obviously in her voice as the young kunoichi observes her friends physique.

"You two go find Kakashi-sensei; I don't think Amaya's gunna last much longer without medical treatment." Sasuke instructs.

"Hai," Naruto says.

"What are you going to do Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks.

"Stay here with Amaya,"

"But Kakashi sensei told us to stick together no matter what." Sakura protests.

"Sakura-chan, under the circumstances Kakashi-sensei would probably understand," Naruto tries to persuade the pink haired girl.

"The dobe is right, and anyway Kakashi's Ninja dog is here. Just go already will you?" Sakura glances back at Sasuke before jumping off with Naruto to find their silver haired sensei.

Sasuke looks back to Amaya as he sees her face contort in pain. Her eyes open ever so slowly, just enough to see him holding her. "Why did you catch me?" she whispers. Sasuke's own face contorts but in confusion.

"Why did I catch you? Why wouldn't I try to catch and save your life?" he answers back with another question. Amaya glares at him, well, she tried to glare at him.

"I didn't ask you to,"

"What, were you planning on saving yourself?"

"Aa, but letting myself die…" Sasuke stares at her, in shock that she was trying to commit…su…she was trying to ki…she was taking the easy way out of life. "Sasuke just go away, let me die, I don't want to be here anymore," she says quietly as her body tenses then relaxes again, and shaking occasionally. Sasuke instinctively wraps his arms around her more and pulls her into his body, trying to use his body heat to warm her up.

"Amaya, what the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asks, even though he knew what the blue eyed girl was talking about. He was just creating a useless conversation to keep her conscious.

"Everyone that I love is dead. My mom died, then my three best friends, a woman…" Amaya coughs violently, "…a woman whom I trusted and loved, and now my father…" she coughs again and shudders from the cold breeze of the night. Sasuke delicately rubs her back, trying to generate more heat for her.

"What about us?"

"Us?"

"Amaya no baka, _us. _Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sakura and…me. What about us? You don't love for us the way you care for your other loved ones?" Amaya studies the young Uchiha boy the best that she could, he sounded hurt. But she couldn't very well read his eyes because he wasn't looking at her; he was looking out ahead of him. All she wanted was to rest. She wanted to sleep, she wanted to heal and sleep, and never remember this place. The abnormally dark blue eyed girl idly looks to the direction Sasuke is looking in. Sasuke looks down at Amaya when she doesn't reply.

"Amaya…" he says, but she doesn't respond nor move. "Amaya!" he call and this time, much to his relief, her navy blue orbs shift to look at him through the corner of her eyes.

"Sasuke…I'm done…"

"Amaya!" Sasuke yells as he shakes her body. Amaya hisses through gritted teeth from being jostled and being caused pain.

"Sasuke! Leave me alone! I want to die!"

"Amaya! Shut up and listen to yourself! I don't know what they did to you or your father, but the Amaya I knew would never give up like this, she would never show weakness and she sure as hell wouldn't cower from her problems like a baby."

"Look who's talking," That struck a chord with Sasuke, but he chose to ignore it…for the time being. Amaya suddenly feels her eyelids getting heavy. She smirks, halfheartedly, "This is it," she whispers. Sasuke grabs her by her neck, just as a tender lover would do so.

"Amaya! AMAYA! Listen to me. Don't you dare die on me here! What about Haru!? Huh? What about him? You just gunna leave him without his 'Oneesama'?" Sasuke shakes his head in disappointment when Amaya does nothing. "Fine, go ahead, die, see what I care. I never expected this from you. You were always strong and determined, but now you're just weak and determined to die. You are a true disgrace to the shinobi reputation. I'll be sure to put of your tombstone, 'Was too weak to carry on, to push through, Yoshitake Amaya, a coward,' how do you like the way that sounds?" Amaya clenches her fist around Sasuke's shirt as she held back tears.

"I hate you Uchiha Sasuke. You are a fucking bastard. I hate you…" Amaya coughs violently and coughs up blood and Sasuke sees whatever color she had, got drained from her face. Sasuke grabs Amaya's hand and squeezes it and to his surprise she lightly squeezed back.

"Amaya, stay with me here. Tell me how much you hate me. Tell me, or is Princess too tired too?" Sasuke taunts as a last resort to keep her conscious. "I betcha I could name more things I hate about you than you could about me." Amaya smirks at him.

"Your arrogance," she says in a raspy voice,

"I hate your pride,"

"Your 'Uchihas are better than everyone else' way of thinking,"

"The stupid way that you're nice to Naruto-baka,"

"The stupid way you're trying to keep me alive," she smirks again.

"The stupid way you're trying to die," Sasuke glares right back at her.

"Your hair style,"

"Your wealth,"

"Your competitive nature,"

"You're ignorance,"

"Your eyes…" Sasuke stops. 'My eyes?' "…they make me want to stay awake…" she whispers, staring right into his coal black eyes.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke looks up to who called his name and sees Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and 3 medical ninjas. The tell Sasuke to step away from Amaya and he does so by gently placing her on the ground. The medical team begins their work. Several minutes pass when one of them finally turns and says.

"Kakashi-san, we have stabilized Amaya-chan, but she is still in critical condition. We need to get her back to Konaha as fast as we can."

"Understood," Kakashi says as he steps forward and picks up Amaya with the upmost caution and gentleness. He then half turns to his team. "Meet me back in Konaha's hospital; I'll bring Amaya there as fast as I can." He says; he looks at the grim faces of his students. His eye creases as he smiles beneath his mask. "Don't worry guys, everything will be fine." He says before jumping off into the trees.

'I hope you're right sensei' all three remaining genin think.


	24. Chapter 24

_-_HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ok, um, anyway, this chapter is an explaination chapter and has alot of talking, it's really here to clear up any confusion about Amaya's past and whatnot...i did the best that i could with it...i hope it explain alot...or nothing...whatever...oh

fc08./fs29/f/2008/057/4/a/NarutoJapaneseDictionarybyMerianMoriarty.html

This is the site where i'm getting my japanese from, if i'm using it wrong let me know please, and it's here incase people don't know a word that i used or whatever...erm...ENJOY!!

oh, reveiw like always, i love seeing the reveiws from the same people, but i'd like to see some new people too please! It doesn't have to be a paragrapg reveiw just a simply 'good job' or 'you suck' (for anyone who doesn't like it) is always nice, k? thanks!

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERRRRR**

_fsdlhslfjksd;lfs_

_sdjflaskdjf;asdf_

_sdkfsadl;kfjd_Dream

_sdkljfhasl;dkfj_

_sdhfbkasjdfh_

_sjdf_

Flashback

_Walking…_

_Walking in a black, dark, space of nothing…_

_Amaya's shoulder length hair sways in rhythm with her echoing footsteps…_

_Ahead is an apparatus of white…_

_Amaya's head tilts in curiosity, as she walks towards it…_

_As she gets closer to the white apparition, the blue eyed girl sees more colors…_

_She sees facial definitions…_

_She stands not more then 4 feet away from the now clear, clown face…_

_The smiling clown brings a small smile to the girl's gentle face…_

_Amaya crouches down and hugs her knees, still mildly comforted by the clown face…_

_Slowly the clown face becomes distorted…_

_It becomes disturbed and dark…_

_Its face becomes evil and its red make-up around its eyes starts to drip like blood…_

_Amaya begins to back away, becoming frightened by the face…_

_The clown screams a disturbed deathly laugh…_

_Amaya gasps and stumbles backwards onto her backside…_

_She tries to scramble away but she's not fast enough…_

_The evil clown swoops down and devours Amaya into its freezing mouth…_

Amaya jumps awake with a gasp but just as quickly cringes in pain with a soft groan. She feels a hand on her forehead gently pushing her back onto the pillow.

"Try to keep still, you are still very weak," a very familiar and comforting voice says. Amaya smiles as a wave of relief and happiness rushes over her. She opens her eyes and sees the masked man she was expecting, Hatake Kakashi.

"Ah," Amaya sighs, "Konnichi wa Kakashi-sensei" she whispers softly. Kakashi looks down at Amaya in bewilderment but his eyes quickly soften as he smiles and replies softly,

"Konnichi wa, Amaya" It amazed Kakashi that in the condition that she was in, she could still put on a smile not only with her mouth, but with her eyes as well. Her sea blue crystal eyes showed pure joy, the joy a child would feel on Christmas morning. "Do you know where you are?" He asks to make sure her memory is still intact; the doctor said that she suffered multiple head contusions. Amaya shifts her head and takes a quick survey of the white room and the village outside of the window.

"Aa, Konohanagakure hospital." Kakashi smiles in relief.

"Hai sou, how are you feeling?" he asks as he sits in the chair next to her bed.

"Tired, very, very tired and sore…lots of pain, but I think I'll be fine," she smiles again. Kakashi stares at her with sadness in his eyes. 'Does she not know what happened to her father?' Kakashi asks himself.

"Amaya, I know you just woke up, but it'll be easier to ask you some questions now and let you rest rather than let you rest then interrupt your sleep to ask you these questions," Amaya nods when someone opens the door to the room. It was the 3rd Hokage.

"Hello Amaya, how are you?" the old man asks as he sits next to Kakashi.

"I've been better," Amaya says, no longer smiling. _'If the 3__rd__ is here, then this must be a serious meeting,' _Amaya concludes.

"Go ahead Kakashi," Sandaime urges the Jonin.

"Hai," Kakashi turns his attention to the bandaged girl, "We need to know what happened,"

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Amaya asks.

"Who were the people who kidnapped you?" Kakashi asks.

"They were a group of thieves, I didn't learn anyone's names or faces but one of them was called Atsumori. I never heard of him, but he knew my mother and said that he wasn't going to let anything happen to me," she says looking at nothing in particular on the bed while she remembers. 'Hmpf, great job he did in protecting her' Kakashi scoffs. "He was wearing a clown mask…" Amaya involuntarily shudders, then looks to her sensei for another question and yawns accidentally. "Gomen…" Kakashi and Sarutobi nod,

"Do you know why they kidnapped you and your father?" Amaya was silent for a few seconds with a blank expression on her face.

"…yeah, my father was captured because he stole a tapestry from the guys or whatever and it was important to them. They were trying to get him to say where he had it hidden, but he wouldn't say anything. By the time I got there, it looked like he was beat up pretty badly."

Amaya breaks a couple of seconds and catches her breath before continuing, "I was kidnapped because they were going to use me to get the information out of father. They thought that if they started torturing me, they would get father to spill…but…he didn't…" Amaya looks at the bed sheets sadly, "One of the interrogators asked me if I knew where the tapestry was and of course I said no, because I honestly didn't. But then he asked me if I did know, would I tell them? They started to drown father with the same waterfall technique they used on me before, and I said that I would tell them if I knew. But if I did know, I really wouldn't tell them, I'd make something up. I just said it to make them stop hurting father."

She breaks again before speaking, "My father then gave me such a dirty look after I said that, and I didn't understand why, but after that, it was just the same thing over and over," Amaya imitates the man's voice, "'where is the tapestry?' he would ask, then neither my father nor I would speak, then he'd beat us one way or another."

"Ok, did they inject you with any drugs?" Kakashi asks. Amaya's faces scrunches, trying to recall if they did or didn't.

"Anou…iie, I don't think they did, but they did try to get some of my blood, but father stopped them."

"Why were they trying to get your blood?" Kakashi asks.

"…" the girl looks away.

"Amaya," Kakashi says, coaxing an answer from her.

"I'm…I'm not sure if I can tell you or not…" she whispers. Sarutobi's head cocks to the side.

"Why not?" he asks.

"B-Because father said to never speak of it to other people…" the blue eyed girl mumbles. Kakashi and the 3rd are both quiet for a few minutes when Kakashi finally asks,

"…Does this have to do with your right arm?" Amaya looks at him out of the corner of her eyes, and she stares right into her sensei's black ones.

"He told you?" She asks.

"Hai,"

"…he told you when he found out I was going to be your student, ne?" The silver haired man nods his head. "What did he say?" Amaya yawns.

"He said to watch out for your temper and bloodlust that don't belong to you and that you had an awesome power in your arm." Amaya looks away angrily. _'Temper and bloodlust that doesn't belong to me? What the hell did he mean by that?' _Amaya thinks.

"Amaya, I think it's time you told us about your right arm," The Hokage says. Amaya sighs angrily. _'Was father saying that Kin had a temper and bloodlust? She was the kindest person I ever met! How dare he judge her and me! He never even met Kin! To say that she had a bloodlust and temper is a complete disrespect to her! And I for one won't stand for it! How does he know that I don't have a bloodlust and temper! He never knew me as a child; he only picked me up when I was 9! What the hell?! I KNOW that I've always had a temper, but I always hid it better then other, so when I actually did show my temper, everyone was like, whoa! Kin knew that, Mother knew that, and maybe he would know that too if he was actually around,'_

"Amaya?" Kakashi asks,

"Huh?" she snaps out of her daze.

"What were you thinking, just know?" Amaya stares into his eyes, wondering if she should tell him…and the Hokage. "You can trust us, whatever it is," Amaya sighs,

"Was father saying that Kin had a temper and bloodlust? She was the kindest person I ever met! How dare he judge her and me! He never even met Kin! To say that she had a bloodlust and temper is a complete disrespect to her! And I for one won't stand for it! How does he know that I don't have a bloodlust and temper! He never knew me as a child; he only picked me up when I was 9! What the hell?! I KNOW that I've always had a temper, but I always hid it better then other, so when I actually did show my temper, everyone was like, whoa! Kin knew that, Mother knew that, and maybe he would know that too if he was actually around, that's what I was thinking."

'Who's Kin? And what does she mean by 'he only picked me up when I was 9'?' Kakashi thinks as he watches his student closely. She was struggling with making the decision to disobey her father or not, he could see that easily.

"Why don't you think about telling it to us while you tell us how you escaped?" he asked. Amaya chuckles, shakes her head once and somewhat rolls her eyes.

"You won't understand how I was able to escape without knowing about Kin," she replies.

"Who's Kin?" The Hokage asks. Amaya raises her right arm, with is completely exposed. She sets it down gently and yawns.

"When I was about five years old, I came home from playing in the snow near the lake which was always frozen in February. So I came in when it was around dinner time, I called for my mother, but there was no answer. So I undressed of my snow cover snow suit and went into the kitchen cuz she's usually cooking dinner by that time…" Amaya's eyes glaze over as she remembers the dark lump on her kitchen floor with blood surrounding her mother's neck. Her navy blue hair tinted purple with the crimson blood. "I just stood there, it the doorway leading to the kitchen. I didn't know what to do, I knew she was dead, but it hadn't quite registered in my mind just yet. Then I saw my Aunt Miyoko. She wasn't my real aunt; she was just a very close friend to my mother. She said that enemy ninja killed my mother and they escaped before she could take revenge for my mother.

"I was so stupid, I should have seen the blood and kunai in her hand, well I did see it but I didn't even think that Miyo killed her. So Miyo sorta adopted me and I went to go live with her in her home village a little while away from my village. When I got there I met 3 other kids around my age. There was a girl named Kin who had the elemental kekkei genkai of fire control. We became best friends instantly. There were two other boys there as well, Haruki, who could control air, and Washi, who could control earth. The three of them were all kind of misfits or runaways or had a lot of family issues or whatever and somehow they all knew Miyo. After a couple of months that I spent there Kin told me of a little suspicion she had."

"_Psst! Aya-chan," Kin ran over to Amaya who was staring up at the blue, blue sky._

"_It's such a beautiful sky, ne, Kin-chan?" Amaya says softly as Kin takes her by her hand as they walk away from the house. _

"_Aya-chan, I have a bad feeling about being here," she says in hushed tones._

"_Nanda?" Amaya asks._

"_Have you noticed that we all have element controlling bloodline limits?" _

"_Hai,"_

"_Have you noticed that we all have different elements?"_

"…_Nee, what are you getting at?"_

"_Mm… I don't know, but lately I've been getting a bad feeling about Miyo-san and this place. Look, just be on guard ok? I don't want anything to happen to you." _

"_Hai, have you told Washi-kun or Haruki-kun?" _

"_Iie I was going to tell them after I told you…Nee! Nee! Nee!" Kin's face lights up in a sly smile, "How about I tell Haru-kun, and youuuuuu tell Shi-kun?" Amaya blushes, _

"_Iie! You tell Washi-kun and I'LL tell Haruki-kun!" _

"_Nah-uh too late, here he comes!" Amaya's head whips around and she blushes more, "Oi! Oi! Shi-kun! Amaya has something to tell you!" Kin shouts and waves over Washi._

_Washi glares at Kin as he walks up to the two girls. _

"_Kin stop calling me that!" He shouts. Kin sticks out her tongue,_

"_Shi-kun, Shi-kun, Shi-kun!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Ha! I betcha wouldn't mind if Aya-chan called you that!" Washi's eyes widen as he blushes pink in the cheeks. "Ha! Ha! I knew it! Well anyway, I'll just leave you too…__**ALONE**__," and with a wink she left._

Amaya chuckles to herself at her foolishness back when she was younger.

"This was all when I had a normal arm, but eventually months turned into years and nothing happened. Until April 16, the day before Kin-chan's birthday. Miyo had summoned all of us and we kinda went on this little field trip to the really odd deserted tiny village. That's when she told us that she learned how to revive the loved ones that we all lost. She said that with her 'special ability' she would be able to bring them back with the help of our kekkei genkai. Unfortunately, for us, that wasn't here intentions at all.

"I don't really remember what happened after that, but we ended up in this alternate dimension, which father called the Gates of Hell. And now that I think of it, it just seems like a load of bull shit. There is no such thing as heaven or hell. Heaven and hell are just terms used to keep kids in check or scare them. It was just an alternate dimension it's impossible for people to access hell." Amaya takes a few breathes and continues again.

"Anyway, she was trying to steal our kekkei genkai and harness them for herself because apparently her clan, for centuries has been trying to obtain the five elemental elements. Kin and Washi realized this before she could extract the powers from us and we all start to attack her. She managed to get Haruki-kun's air power and she killed him.

"Eventually Washi-kun was killed trying to protect me and all that was left was Kin-chan and me. During the battle Miyo had sliced off my right arm eight where the black swirls start. Everything was pretty much a giant blur but Kin-chan got thrown over this platform that we were on, but she managed to hang on to the edge with her right hand. I crawled over to her as fast as I could, and I don't even remember what or where Miyo was, but I grabbed a hold of Kin's arm with my left arm. But beneath the platform were these life demonic black hands that grabbed onto Kin's body. The hands were like the ones that came out of Jiro's sword," Amaya looks to Kakashi who nods in remembrance,

"Well, the arms started to consume Kin and I tried to pull her onto the platform but the arms severed Kin's arm exactly where my arm was cut off, I ended up falling backwards and hitting into Miyo. The next thing I knew was that we were back at the place Miyo took all of us before she opened the portal or whatever.

"On, Kin's arm there was some residue left on the end that was cut. The black stuff

started to kinda eat her arm, like a blob monster, and soon the arm was completely black like the way it is today. Then the black goo reached out and attached itself to me, and as a result this happened," Amaya holds up her arm again and yawns. Miyo started to attack me and she lifted me up by my throat, yelling at me; she was completely hysterical because her plan didn't work. And all I could do was reach out to her face because she was suffocating me. Then I heard a crunch and splash. Apparently I made my arm into a spear and put it right through Miyo's face, instantly killing her." Amaya takes a few deep breaths and closes her eyes. She was getting so dizzy, but she wouldn't stop, she wanted to get this over with.

Kakashi watches his student breath. How could she be so emotionless about something like this, he began to wonder. Where was Makoto during all of this?

"So, I lived on my own after that, I was able to heal myself after time, because my mother taught medical jutsus. When I was 9, which was two years later, I came across my father, well, rather he came across me, and he took me in and gave me a home. Before I turned nine and when it was just mother and I, I never met him. I saw a glimpse of him once from my room, one night when I was four, because they were arguing about how he was never home and how mother said for him to just stay away and leave us alone. So when I finally actually met him, I knew it was my father. After that he took me to Konaha and enrolled me in the academy. I obviously told him everything that I am telling you now, except his wasn't the short version…"

'This was the short version?' -.-' Both Kakashi and the Hokage get sweat drops.

"…so he wanted to hide Kin, the black arm, and that's pretty much has been my life up to that point." She closes her eyes and breathes for a few minutes before continuing again.

"I escaped by using Kin. I got really emotional because Atsumori killed my father when he said that he would protect me and then he was about to fire this red beam type of jutsu at me, but then I flipped. Kin was kind of taking over me a little bit and I fired a black beam of my own at him with Kin. I just went berserk and unleashed all of this power that I never knew that I harnessed. My nails on my right arm became long and claw-like and I just used my Raikou and Mizu Tougyo (literally, Water Control) those are the names of my kekkei gankai, to escape" she sighs

"Before I knew it, I deliberately fell off of a tree branch, trying to kill myself but then Sasuke caught me. Now that I think about it, I wasn't really trying to kill myself…well I was, but I wasn't. I just so desperately wanted to sleep and rest and I kept saying that I wanted to be woken up from the nightmare that I was in, so I was kinda hoping that I would wake up if I died or whatever. I didn't really want to die…just sleep…" Amaya mumbles, feeling ashamed of herself. Kakashi smiles sadly and pushes a stray hair away from her eyes.

"Amaya, you endured more then what a lot of shinobi's could, I'm proud of you, you have nothing to be ashamed about." Amaya smiles as her eyelids droop.

"Arigato, Kakashi-sensei."

"Amaya, get some rest now, we have all that we need." The Hokage says while standing up. She nods as she closes her eyes. Kakashi gets up as well and the two gentlemen make there way to the door when Amaya calls out for Kakashi.

"Nee, Kakashi-sensei, could you do me a favor?"

"Nanda?"

"Could you tell Sasuke I said thank you? If he hadn't kept me talking I…I don't think I would still be here…" Kakashi smiles at her again,

"Sou oyasumi" he says before leaving the room.


	25. Chapter 25

DO NOT FEAR!! FLUFF IS COMING VERRRRYYYYYYYYYYY SOON!!

OH, AND THANK YOU (oops, forgot the caps lock was still on) anyway thank for all of the reveiws, i feel soo happy!

* * *

Kakashi and the Hokage walk to his office in silence. Kakashi was still bothered by what Amaya told him and what Sasuke had told before he spoke with Amaya. The Hokage takes a seat behind his desk with a groan. "Well," he starts, "she probably won't be participating in the chunin exams," Kakashi looks up, his brow furies,

"Nani?"

"The chunin exams are starting a week from tomorrow, there's no way she'll be able to heal in time and participate." Kakashi's face falls slightly, he really wanted to see all of his students do well in the exams.

"Wakatta," he whispers in disappointment.

"Kakashi, is there anything else?" Sarutobi asks.

"Huh? Oh, iie."

"Then you are dismissed,"

"Hai," Kakashi bows and leaves. Sarutobi looks at the manila file on his desk. He opens it and sees the ANBU picture of Yoshitake Makoto. His name would be added to the KIA stone and he needed a funeral, but the Hokage would wait to mention it until Amaya has rested some more is able to move more than just an arm. He closes the folder, turns around in his chair and looks out the window at the rising sun. A lot had to be done.

--

Kakashi enters his apartment house and removes his Jonin vest and tosses it onto the floor and flops onto the crouch with a groan. Why was he still bothered by this? Why did Amaya's emotionless…annoy him? Kakashi groans again and gets up from the couch and makes his way to the kitchen. And about what Sasuke told him…

"_Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi glances over his shoulder and sees Sasuke standing with his hands in his pockets. They had just finished visiting Amaya who had gotten out of surgery a few minutes ago. She was still unconscious and the visit was a very short one. Kakashi closes the door to her room and turns to properly face his dark eyed student. _

"_What is it Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke looks down the hall with an indifferent look on his face. He was thinking about whether he should tell Kakashi about something or not, Kakashi could see that much easily. He takes a breath and turns back to his sensei._

"_Amaya tried to commit suicide." He bluntly says with a tint of anger in his voice and eyes. Kakashi's brows come together with his mouth slightly open beneath his mask._

"_Do you want to run that by me again?" He asks in one of his more serious tones. _

"_She tried to kill herself." The young Uchiha says, never faltering his tone._

"_How did you come up with this?"_

"_When we followed Amaya's scent, we caught up to her to see her fall from a tree branch. I had my Sharigan activated and I was able to see her actually push herself from the tree. I caught her and she asked me why I saved her. I asked her if she planned on saving herself and she said yes, by dying. She kept saying how she didn't want to be here anymore."_

"_She said that to you? Amaya…Amaya said that to you?" _

"_Hai, she made it very clear,"_

Kakashi closed his refrigerator door and poured himself a glass of milk…why he was doing this? He really didn't know he didn't even like milk that much. He didn't mind it once in a while but not all the time. The Jonin takes off his mask and Hitai-ate and drinks the milk and then sets it down gently on the table. Maybe he did know why he was annoyed or disturbed by Amaya's emotionless. After seeing his own father, The White Fang of Konaha, take his own life right before a 7 year old Kakashi, he became practically emotionless and went by the book. He didn't want Amaya to turn out the same way.

--

"Come on guys, what is with you today?" Kakashi asks with his hands placed lazily on his hips as he looks down at his students.

"Well that's a stupid question," Naruto mutters and crosses his arms angrily. Sasuke has his hands in his pockets and his head was tilted down with his eyes closed. Sakura's hands were clasped in front of her lower abdomen and she had a sad look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asks. Through out the entire training session, no one was cooperating, there heads were just not in it.

"Well, we still don't know if Amaya is ok or not! The last time we saw her she was still unconscious and in critical condition!" Naruto shouts.

"Amaya's fine, you guys. I was just talking to her last night." Kakashi says smiling.

"Nani!?" The three of them cry out at once. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Ehehe…I guess I kinda forgot, gomen, gomen." Kakashi laughs nervously and scratches the back of his head.

"Can we go see her?!" Naruto asks eagerly, "Can we? Can we??"

"Hai, hai, but I don't know if she'll be awake or not,"

"That's ok! I'll take that chance! Dattebayo!!" Naruto goes to run off when Sakura grabs him by the collar.

"Naruto! Matte! Wait for the rest of us!" She yells. Kakashi smiles. He was glad to see that they were all eager to see their injured teammate.

"Oh, oi, Sasuke."

"Nani?" The young Uchiha answers rudely.

"Amaya wanted me to tell you that she says thank you. Without you keeping her conscious, she probably wouldn't still be alive." Sasuke looks up at his sensei then he titls his head and walks with his eyes closed.

"Hn," he says, but on the inside he felt…pleased.

--

Team 7 arrives in the hospital room to see Amaya sleeping. Naruto's heart drops to his stomach. He wanted to talk to Amaya, badly. It seems like it's been forever since they actually had a conversation. He missed it, he missed talking to her. He could talk to Amaya about anything; he could talk to her about his crush with Sakura and about how much he hates Sasuke without getting an objective reaction. She would just listen and put in her two cents every now and then when she felt it was needed. Everyone turns to the door when there is a soft knock on it.

"Oh! Um…I-I didn't realize that e-everyo-one would be here," Hinata says, clutching onto a vase with a few colorful flowers.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!" Naruto yells loudly. Hinata's eyes widen and she blushes red.

"N-N-Naruto-kun! I, um…I didn't know…you were…going…" Hinata mumbles.

"NaaaaaNI?! Speak up! I couldn't hear a word you said! Dattebayo!" Naruto yells, putting a hand to his ear.

"Naruto…shut up, you're too loud…" Amaya grumbles.

"Oh, gomen Amaya…Amaya!" Naruto runs to her bed side. "Gomen, I didn't mean to wake you, but now since you're awake…"

Amaya's eyes remain close while Naruto rambles on about something that Amaya had no interest in whatsoever. She was very uncomfortable lying on her back; she could never fall asleep that way, ever. But because of her dislocated shoulder and broken ribs, she wasn't allowed to move any other way. She was feeling way more pain than what she felt the other night when she was talking to Kakashi and the Hokage. _'The pain killers are finally wearing off,' _she reasons.

"Look, Naruto, no offense, but go away, I want to sleep, and take anyone else in the room with you as well. I can't concentrate on anything so trying to talk to me now would be a waste of time." Amaya says with a slightly contorted face, she never opened her eyes to see anyone; she was just too worn too. She hears Kakashi chuckle. "That includes you too sensei." Amaya says.

"Hai, hai, hai," Kakashi chuckles again.


	26. Chapter 26

FLuff!! at least a little bit. This chapter and the next chapter are like a part one and part 2, this would be part one.

reveiw like always,

anyone watching the olympics? How kick ass was that opening ceromony??

* * *

"Please Amaya-san, please take your pain medication." The nurse pleads.

"Iie!" Amaya yells out just as a stubborn immature child. She cringes in obvious pain. The brunette nurse puts a cool compress on the blue eyed girl's forehead.

"Amaya-san, I don't understand, you are in pain and you won't take the medication, please,"

"Iie! Don't you dare come near me with that needle!!" Amaya crys out again.

"Ohhhhh, I see, you're just afraid of needles," The nurse smiles, her hazel eyes creasing

"Iie, I'm not…"

"Ok, here, take these pills instead," Amaya clamps her mouth shut and turns her head the best that she could.

"Iie! No pills! No needles! No! Medication!" Amaya shouts at the top of her lungs, causing more nurses to enter the room.

"What's the problem here Gin?" One of the male nurses asks.

"Amaya-san is being very resistant to taking her medication." The male nurse looks at Amaya in annoyance which Amaya returns with a glare while panting madly. Her side was hurting badly and her shoulder was stinging.

"Give me the needle," the man says, still staring at the Kurahana girl with annoyance plastered in his eyes. Gin hands him the needle and steps back, clasping her hands in worry.

"Don't you dare touch me with that thing," Amaya growls. The man goes to stab Amaya with the needle but she wiggles away from him and grabs his hand with her right hand, "Iie!!" she growls again, struggling, "Stooop!" she whines through gritted teeth. The nurse grabs the needle from his one hand and takes it into his other and tries to plunge it into her arm, but Amaya stops him with her foot. She grunts and winces in pain.

"That's it you little gaki," the man roars in frustration, "you are going to take this pain killing medicine, or we will have to force it in you!"

"IIII'd like to see you try," Amaya retorts in defiance.

--10 minutes later--

7 nurses run out of the room and slam the door behind them. They stay in the hall panting in fear. They are spread throughout the area on the floor and leaning against the was, completely winded.

"Does she really need the medicine anyway?" One of the men asks.

"Of course she does!" A female replies, sitting on the floor, still panting.

"Then you get her to take it! I am not gunna get myself killed!" Another man replies.

"Ok, ok, someone go get Hatake Kakashi." One of the men sighs.

"Hatake Kakashi? Nande?"

"He's her sensei, so he would probably be able to get her to take the medicine, at least I would think."

"Hai!"

--

Amaya lies in her bed concentrating on her breathing. It has been 4 days since her last visit from team 7 and Hinata and she has recovered most of her chakra. Her body was healing rather nicely. The only thing that was going to take the most time to heal was her shoulder. 85 of her cuts, bruises, and torn ligaments and whatnot have been healed to near perfection. 'How?' you may ask. Well ever since Amaya was little she knew how to heal herself. Eventually, if she got hurt, she would subconsciously heal herself, and soon it became second nature, meaning her body would automatically start to heal itself with out her really knowing it. But this is all only possible if she has enough chakra to do so.

Amaya's concentration is disturbed when there's a knock on the door.

"If you're here to put some sort of foreign object into me, go away! Otherwise, come in." she calls. She sees Kakashi open the door lazily with an annoyed look on his face. "Hi Kakashi-sensei," she smiles.

"Don't 'Hi Kakashi-sensei' me," he says

"Nani?"

"The nurses tell me that you won't allow them to do their jobs and give you your medication," he crosses his arms and puts his weight onto one foot. "They also say that you almost killed them,"

"Nani?! That's not true! I was just trying to scare them, so what if they got a little shocked? It's not like it would have been able to stop their hearts or anything." Amaya shrugs. Kakashi sighs, knowing that she tried to shock them with Raikou. The silver haired Jonin grabs a chair and places it next to his student's bed.

"Ok, out with it, what's the real reason you won't take the pain killers?"

"What do you mean by 'real reason'?"

"They tell me you're afraid of needles,"

"Ah, yeah, that's not why, I'm not afraid of needles, I don't like them, but, I'm not afraid of them." She sighs, "I have never ever never, never ever, taken any type of medication in my life. The only type that I have had was completely organic and my mother or I made it ourselves. She always told me that there is no need for artificial medications when herbs and your natural body will heal itself. So I am very, anti-medication, just as my mother was."

"You have _never_ had any medication…that wasn't organic?" Kakashi asks in amazement.

"Nope, well…not until the surgery, but if I had been conscious, I would have objected…somehow." Kakashi shakes his head and can't help himself from chuckling lightly.

"So, you're going to take an even longer amount of time to heal, that's basically what you're telling me?"

"Quite the opposite actually," Kakashi's head perks up slightly.

"Opposite?"

"Aa, my body has an accelerated healing rate. This is because I learned medical jutsus at such a young age and I would heal my body all the time and eventually it just became second nature to me and my body would heal whenever I was hurt without me even thinking about it."

"That's why you are so resistant to taking the medicine."

"Hai," Kakashi looks at her with uncertain set in his eyes. "Kakashi-sensei, I know my body, I don't need the medicine." She says seriously, Kakashi sighs in defeat.

"Alright. So when do you think you'll be done healing?"

"Um, within the next few days, that is if I can get out of this hospital." Amaya sees the warning look on Kakashi's face. "I just need some fresh air! Please, a little walk! I hate being in one spot for such a long time!" Kakashi groans.

"Fine, but Sasuke will accompany you."

"Great!...wait…" Amaya's brow furies, "why Sasuke?" Kakashi shrugs.

"No reason really, oh, and by the way the chunin exams are in three days, you won't be taking part in it." Kakashi quickly changes the topic.

"Aw, but I kinda figured as much." Amaya says.

"How'd you find out about the exams?"

"The nurses told me,"

"Ah,"

"Kakashi-sensei?" Amaya asks in a serious tone.

"Hm?" He asks while taking out his favorite Icha Icha Paradisu book.

"I'll actually be 95 healed by the time the chunin exams start, but I was planning on not participating." Kakashi's eyebrows rise as he lowers his book slightly. "I need to learn how to control Kin and how to use her instead of hiding her and living in fear. I really need to focus on training now at a time like this because…because I was feeling…confused before. I don't know why, but I wasn't quite feeling like myself, but now…even though my father was killed…I feel normal again. I want to focus on my training because the two years that I was alone before I started living with him, I just trained, and I want to do this now…does, does all this make sense?"

"A little, but I understand."

"Good, cuz I was wondering if you would train me?"

"Hold up, I don't know the first thing about your arm! How am I supposed to train you?" Kakashi asks, but in his mind, he already knew that he would train her, he needed to train her. He needed to see what all of her capabilities were and he was curiost about 'Kin' and not to mention he _wanted_ to train her. He wanted to because he hated to say it, but she was his favorite. He hated that he even _had _favorites but Kakashi couldn't help it. He liked all of his students, just some, more, than, others. He liked Naruto very much, especially his unbreakable will power and determination but in the mornings, he was just too loud and obnoxious, and his stupidity got annoying every once in a while. He liked Sakura too, but her _'Saaaaaasukeeeee-kuuuuun!!' _drove him to insanity and the way she would complain was just sooooooo annoying, but he was glad that she could always get Naruto to shut up, even if it means punching his lights out. Sasuke was great. He was quiet, strong, talented, quiet, quiet, but the way he was very rude to his superiors and to his comrades (even if Sakura did think it was 'cool') kinda irritated Kakashi…a lot.

"Kakashi-sensei, you will train me," Amaya says in a deadly tone. Kakashi snaps out of his thoughts. 'Is she seriously threatening me with that tone of voice of hers?' Kakashi asks himself. Then he sees her smirk. "Now that I have your attention," Kakashi's shoulders sink, (--)' "you've already decided to train me, ne?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Kakashi asks as he begins to read his book.

"I saw it in your eye, you _want _to train me," Kakashi just shrugs and continues to read his book.

"So when should I send Sasuke over for your little stroll?" The porn reading man asks nonchalantly.

"When do you want to start training?" Amaya asks with a sly look in her eyes, just as nonchalantly as her sensei.

"I'll send him over at 4:30, that way you'll get plenty of sleep before then; it'll give you a good seven hours of sleep." Kakashi says standing up.

"We should start training the first day the exam starts I'll say 5 in the morning." Amaya says, knowing that if she says 5 he will actually get there at 8.

"I'll bring by some of your clothes, orrrrr…" Kakashi says looking up thoughtfully while placing his hand to his chin. "…I could have Sasuke rummage through your house and through your room, and all of your drawers to find you some new clothes. I'll be sure to remind him that you need some clean underwear." Kakashi smirks challengingly at his wounded student.

Amaya's heart starts pounding in her chest. _'Sasuke…in my room…touching my…underwear?! __**Someone other than me in my room!?**__' _Amaya's eyes widen, but then she smirks.

"The only reason that you would tell Sasuke to get my clothes is because if you, and 24 year old man, went into the room of a 12 year old girl, me, then you would be considered a pedophile."

'Oh, oh this girl is evil.' Kakashi thinks as he narrows his eye at her.

"Yeah, you and Sasuke will have a lovely time _alone_ and I'll tell him the perfect spot where he could take you so you guys could see a _romantic_ sunset together…and all _alone._ I think I might even give him a little talk about how to treat a lady on a first date…" Amaya glares at Kakashi.

"I guess you don't know Sasuke very well, do you? Because Uchiha Sasuke would never do anything like that." Amaya smirks in victory, but it is shortly lived when Kakashi says,

"Not if I put him under a gen jutsu." Now it is time for the sensei to smirk in victory. Amaya is silent for a few minutes before she sticks out her tongue and blows, making a farting noise. Kakashi laughs and turns opening the door. "Sleep tight Amaya," he waves and leaves.

Amaya was his favorite for many reasons. She was intelligent, talented, witty, logical, mature-to an extent, and funny. And the most important thing, was that she was never loud in the morning.

--

Sasuke knocks on the door to Amaya's hospital room and hears a soft 'come in'. Sasuke walks in and immediately hands Amaya her folded clothes with one hand in his pocket, and he was looking away, blushing pick in the face. Amaya's eyes widen as she glances over her shoulder at Sasuke. Amaya was sitting on the edge of the bed upright. Her hair was slightly damp because she had just taken a shower at the hospital, with some assistance due to her shoulder. Sasuke held his arm over across the bed with the clothes held in his hand.

"Sasuke…how did you get my clothes?" She asks cautiously. Sasuke looks further away from her.

"Kakashi-sensei forced me to go into your room and get the garments you needed." He mumbles. Amaya stares at the clothes with wide eyes,

"So you…"

"Yeah,"

"…and you…"

"Yeah,"

"…even the…"

"Yeah" Amaya closes her eyes, blushing pink as well as she takes the clothes and gets up from the bed, as she's walking past Sasuke she mutters,

"I'm gunna kill Kakashi-sensei."

Amaya walks into the bathroom and closes the door. Sasuke sighs in annoyance. Why was he here?

Oh yeah, Kakashi was forcing him by saying that if he didn't do it, Kakashi would tie him down and allow Sakura do whatever she pleased with him.

Sasuke shudders as Amaya reenters the room. Her left arm was beneath her shirt because it was in a sling and she wasn't allowed to move it. "Ready?" he asks, already bored.

"Um…actually," Amaya starts to blush as she looks away at the ground.

"Nani?"

"Could…could you put my hair up in a ponytail for me?" Sasuke is silent for a few minutes.

"You want me to what?"

"It's really not that hard," Amaya says irritated "I need my hair up in a ponytail and I can't put it up with one hand."

"Why don't you just wear your hair down?." Sasuke argues, not understanding the 'need' that Amaya has for her hair to be up in a ponytail.

"I don't like wearing my hair down."

"You wore your hair down when we were in the academy, so what's the difference now?"

"I don't have a hat now." Amaya says.

"So?"

"So it's totally different when I'm wearing a hat." Amaya rolls her eyes, boys are so stupid when it comes to hair.

"So then get a hat," Sasuke reasons logically.

"I don't want to wear a hat." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Amaya, you're being a spoiled princess."

"I am not! I just want my hair in a ponytail, is that really too much to ask for?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, whatever, go home and forget about whatever we were going to do. I'll just stay here." She sits on the chair, facing her back towards him and she attempted to cross her arms, but it didn't really work out. Sasuke groans silently and rolls his eye while smacking his forehead. He walks over to Amaya's turned back and starts to pull her hair up in a ponytail. When he was younger he would always watch his mom do her hair. She said that one day some girl will want him to help her with her hair and he'll have to know how.

"_All you really need to know is how to do a simple ponytail. If you can do that, then you'll have the girl's heart forever."_

Her voice rang in his head as he raked his fingers through Amaya's silk like black hair.

Amaya tenses but soon relaxes when Sasuke touched her hair. Her eyelids droop at the sensational feeling Sasuke was giving her that sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. The way his fingers gently combed through her locks, scraping her scalp; it brought her back to when her mother would comb her hair and put in a ponytail or something.

"_One day, you'll meet a very cute boy that you like, and you will fall in love Aya-chan, and you want to know if it's true love or not. If he combs your hair for you, if he truly cares for you and loves you, he'll do it," _

Amaya's mother's voice and chuckle rang through her head. Sasuke finally gathers all of her hair together. Without saying a word Sasuke sticks his hand over her right shoulder and Amaya idly hands him her purple ribbon. Sasuke goes to tie it as if it was a regular rubber band type of hair tie but when it doesn't work he snaps out of his daze and lookas at the ribbon. He rolls his eyes and silently groans again as if saying 'aw come on!' Sasuke wraps the purple ribbon around the hair several times before knotting it and making a somewhat decent bow, if he does say so himself. He sighs,

"There, happy now?" Sasuke asks, in a whisper.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun," Amaya whispers, barely audible. Sasuke stares at Amaya, in wonder, he inches to look at her face but her loose bangs hid her eyes. But he could see her mouth, and she was smiling a very small, gentle smile. Sasuke's eyes go soft but then he smirks.

"What did you call me, Amaya_-chan_?" He taunts, close to her ear. Amaya blushes.

"I called you Sasuke-baka, or if you don't like that name, I called you Sasuke-teme." Amaya stands up and faces him. "I prefer Sasuke-teme." Sasuke smirks,

"Whatever loser." And with that Sasuke leads her out of the hospital/


	27. Chapter 27

OMG i love this chapter! Anyway, thank you for the reveiws and Fav author and story adding stuff, it makes me oh so very happy...um...you know what, i really have nothing more to say here, lol.

except just when you reveiw, tell me what you like/didn't like, you so i know what to do more or/less, K, thanks

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" Sasuke asks with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Food?" Amaya asks looking over to him.

"You got money?" Sasuke asks, still with his eyes closed. Amaya starts patting down her body searching for any sort of pockets. She was wearing a pair of dark purple shorts that went to her knees and a black T-shirt that was just like Sasuke's except the collar was normal and not high like his.

"Uhhhh…You know what? I'm not really hungry, why don't we just…go to the…" Amaya was cut off by her own stomach growling…well roaring. Amaya freezes and scratches the back of her head, laughing nervously. Sasuke stares at her stomach with an emotionless stare.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asks.

"Ummmmm…" Sasuke sighs.

"You owe me." He says as he begins to walk into town again.

"Of course! I'll pay you back, don't worry." Amaya jogs next to him.

"I want interest." Sasuke says as emotionless as ever.

"I didn't know you had a sense of humor Sasuke."

"I'm serious,"

"That's great,"

"You are gunna pay me interest,"

"Nope,"

"Yes you are"

"Fat chance"

--

The two tweens arrive in town and enter the ramen shop together.

"Two miso ramens," Sasuke orders as he puts his elbows on the counter and folds his hands in front of his mouth.

"How'd you know I wanted miso?" Amaya asks.

"You always order it." Sasuke replies, closing his eyes.

"Oh" the handicapped girl mouths. She glances back at Sasuke. "Sasuke,"

"Hm?"

"If you're tired you can go home, I won't mind," she says sincerly. Sasuke looks at her out of the corner of his eyes. 'How did she know that I was tired?' he wonders.

"No, Kakashi said to take you for a walk and that's what I'm doing." Amaya smirks and swivels her stool so that she would be facing Sasuke and she rests her right, bandaged arm on the counter and leans her head on her hand.

"What's the punishment if you don't? And I'm going to ignore that you just made it sound like I was some sort of dog."

"He'll tie me up and allow Sakura to do what she pleases with me." Amaya smiles, "Why are you smiling?"

"Sakura would probably rape you," laughs Amaya.

"Shut up." growls Sasuke. Amaya laughs again as Ayame, the owner's daughter, brings them their food.

"Oi, where is Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi?" asks the owner of the ramen shop.

"Don't know." Amaya answers. Sasuke grabs two pairs of chopsticks and breaks a pair apart and hands it to Amaya's right hand then he breaks his own and begins to eat.

"So it's just you and Sasuke-kun?" Ayame asks.

"Mm-hm," Amaya nods as she eats some noodles.

"Aha…so you two are on a date?" The old man asks suggestively while leaning on the counter. Both Amaya and Sasuke choke on the ramen noodles and look at each other then back to the owner, both blushing and appalled.

"Nani?!" The two dark haired 12 year olds say in unison.

"I betcha Sasuke asked Amaya out" The owner tells his daughter who laughs politely.

"No, we aren't on a…" Sasuke tries to explain.

"You two do make a very cute couple," Ayame says with a smile with creased eyes.

"But we're not…" Amaya tries to explain.

"So is this a first date or what?" The old man asks.

"It's not a date!" Both genin yell.

"I think that this is one of those relationships that'll last forever," Ayame says.

"No! We aren't…"

"Do you think they'll have kids?" asks Ayame's father. Both Amaya and Sasuke slam their heads on the counter and groan.

"Oh, maybe we should leave them alone, you know, because it is a date and all." Ayame whispers.

"Good idea," the old man agrees, "Have fun kids!" he says to Sasuke and Amaya as the two go about their business. A few minutes of an awkward uncomportable silence pass as the Uchiha and Kurohana eat their meals. Amaya finishes and turns to Sasuke when he finishes.

"I hope the don't tell Sakura and Naruto,"

"Yeah," Sasuke agrees as he leaves money on the counter and they leave the shop and walk through the village, the sun was just beginning to set. "So what do you want to do?" Sasuke asks putting his hands in his pockets.

"Wanna go up to the Hokage Mountain?" Amaya asks. Sasuke looks at her strangely. 'Why does she want to go up to the Hokage Mountain, especially when the sun is setting? It's the perfect view to watch the sunset and it could be romantic oh god she thinks this is an actual date!' Sasuke panics in his head.

"Sasuke…I like going up to the Hokage Mountain to watch the sunset," Amaya says slowly, "I do not want to go up there because it could be romantic and I think that this is an actual date," she says very clearly. "If you were Naruto I'd still want to go up there, hell if you were Sakura I'd still want to go up there." Sasuke stares at his teammate.

"How'd you-" he starts but Amaya smiles.

"One: you stopped walking, two: you had a panicked look in your eyes and three: ….well I don't know what three is…" Amaya says thoughtfully as she turns and heads to the path that leads to the top of the Hokage Mountain. Sasuke stares after her before jogging to catch up with her. "So you're entering the chunin exams, ne?" Amaya asks casually.

"Naturally." Sasuke answers with his hands in his pockets and eyes closed.

"Tell me what happens ok?"

"Nanda?" Sasuke asks.

"I'm not going to enter,"

"Oh, right," he says glances at the little bulge where her left arm is folded beneath her shirt, "sure." The two of them come to a bridge over a small stream. Amaya hops onto the railing and walks on it like a gymnast would on a balance beam. "Amaya, get down from there," Sasuke says with TONS of concern.

"Why?" Amaya asks bored.

"Because if you fall and hurt yourself more than what you already are, Kakashi's gunna have my head and I don't feel like hearing a very long and angry lecture." Sasuke groans. Amaya stops on the rail and turns to him with one hand on her hip.

"Thanks for caring Sasuke," Amaya says with fake gratitude. "But I thought Kakashi-sensei told you to walk with me, not protect me."

"Wrong, he said that if you somehow got hurt he'll have my head" he glares at Amaya, "so get down."

"I don't want to. I've been lying in a hospital bed for like 5 days now, I have barely moved a muscle. I need to stretch my legs out."

"That's what this walk is for dobe."

"Shut up Duck Butt." Amaya turns quickly and wobbles slightly, but it was nothing that would make her fall. Before she knew it, Sasuke was by her side and holding her right hand as she began walking on the rail. She glances down at him at the same time he glanced up at her.

"I don't want to hear a lecture from Kakashi," Amaya smirks at Sasuke's defensive statement.

"Face it Uchiha 'Duck Butt' Sasuke, you care about me." Sasuke scoffs at her accusation.

"Please, I don't care about anything" he says matter of factly.

"Is that so?" asks Amaya and Sasuke nods. "Then let go of my hand,"

"No,"

"No?"

"I don't want to," He says, trying to sound in control; the boy has way to much pride.

"Is it because you like holding my hand?" Amaya asks slyly. 'Shit, how the hell did I get myself into this situation?' Sasuke curses himself.

"Hn," the dark eyed boy looks away as Amaya jumps off of the railing and onto the dirt. The two walk up the path to the top of the mountain, both very conscious of the fact that they haven't let go of the other's hand.

By the time the two genin make it to the very top of the mountain, the sun was setting beautifully off in the distance. The sky was full of bright reds, oranges, yellows, purples, navy blues and black. Amaya breathes in deeply and closes her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun mixed with the cool breeze of the oncoming night. Her hand gently squeezes Sasuke's hand. She was glad that he was here. The only people that she has ever shared a sunset with were her mother and Kin. Ever since their deaths, she watched them alone. It was refreshing to have someone else there. Amaya opens her eyes and glances at Sasuke. He was staring out over the village at the setting sun. He was deep in thought. _'I wonder what he's thinking about.'_ Amaya found it funny how at times she could read him like a cheap novel, but at times like this, she hadn't the faintest idea. Amaya looks back to the horizon.

Sasuke hadn't watched a sunset in a really long time. Yeah, sure, some guys would say that it's 'queer' or 'womanly' to watch the sunset, but it really wasn't. It was relaxing. It was one of the very few things that Sasuke actually liked in life. He enjoyed it because it made him forget about Itachi and the massacre. It was like the sunset didn't care about someone's past, no matter how bad the day was; the sun would always set beautifully. Sasuke feels Amaya squeeze his hand and he glances down at their hands then to Amaya's face. He feels himself smile on the inside. He was glad Amaya was here, he didn't know why, but she made the sunset seem more…beautiful. Sasuke looks back to the horizon.

"Sasuke, promise me that you'll tell me everything that happens during the exams, no matter what, ok?" Amaya asks still looking at the sunset.

"I promise Amaya," Sasuke says, also looking at the sunset. Some time passes before Amaya broke the comfortable silence again.

"10…9…8…" Sasuke looks at Amaya when she started to whisper.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asks.

"I used to do this all the time with mother; we would count down until the sun would disappear. Ooh, I started to early…" she begins to countdown again. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…" Sasuke never took his eyes away from Amaya's eager face that was watching the sun. It amazed him how she got so much pleasure from the simple things, such as a sunset. Amaya turns from the horizon and looks into Sasuke's onyx black, blank eyes. They weren't more than a couple of inches from each other. She was still smiling and counting, "…3…" Sasuke glanced at her pink lips,

"…2…" Sasuke says as he inches closer to Amaya,

"…1…" Amaya says, quickly glancing at Sasuke's lips; both of their hearts were pounding so loud that they swear the other could hear it. Sasuke squeezes and tugs on Amaya's hand ever so gently towards him as he closes the space between their lips and kisses her. Amaya closes her eyes and leans in to the kiss more and in reaction to that Sasuke carefully takes his free hand and places it on the back of her neck.

Neither one of them knew how long they stayed like that but frankly neither of them cared.

Sasuke eventually pulled away and stared into Amaya's eyes as they fluttered open. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked…cute. She looked like a goddess in the light of the moon and stars.

"We should head back," Sasuke says, never moving a muscle, his hand was still on her neck and he was still holding her right hand. Amaya nods, but still neither move. Finally, Sasuke let go of Amaya's neck and started to lead her back to the village. Both of them felt happy, a happy that neither of them have ever felt before. It was nauseating and intoxicating and pleasant and flustering. Neither one thought of what would happen within the next few days; they didn't think if anything would change, if tonight would be forgotten or not, they didn't care, they were far too busy enjoying the mutual feeling of the present.


	28. Chapter 28

chapter 28! Yay! ok, so for anyone who is confused, i just want to make this clear about where the story is referring to the manga/anime.

Anime-this is pretty much where the chunin exams start. Amaya doesn't know about the meeting with Gaara, Temari, and Kunkoru that had already happened, since she was in the hospital. i should have mentioned it in one of the chapters, but i kinda forgot, so i'll get better with that,

Manga- chapter 37, Sakura's depression,

there was something else i wanted to say, but i forgot, oh well, enjoy! K, Thanks.

* * *

Amaya gets out of the hospital bed with a renewed and refreshed feeling. She sits on the edge of the bed and slows her breathing down and concentrates her chakra to her right hand. She places her hand of her shoulder and a green light appears as she heals the shoulder. _'By tomorrow, if I keep healing it like this every 4 hours or so, my shoulder should be as good as new' _Amaya analyzes. After five minutes of straight healing, she tries to roll her shoulder a couple of times and winces in slight agony. _'It's not too bad, but yes, if I keep up the healing and try not to use so much energy, I will definitely be ready for training by tomorrow.' _Amaya sighs and looks out the window of the hospital.

"Why do hospitals have to be so boring?" she asks herself. "Why can't there be a music room? A hospital should totally have a music room, with a grand piano!" Amaya's eyes turn into fangirl eyes as she fantasizes about a piano. "Sugoi ne! A nice glossy black grand piano with pure white keys, sugoi!! Oh and a beautiful redwood violin! Ahhhh!" Amaya squeals/squeaks/sighs quietly while fantasizing about the many beautiful and lovely musical instruments that she loves to play.

Amaya's shoulders suddenly drop in a horrible realization.

"Ahhhhugh!" She groans, "What's the point of having a music room if you can't even play the instruments with ONE ARM!? ARG!!" Amaya falls back onto the bed with her feet and calves dangling over the side. She stares up at the blank with foam tiled ceiling while pouting.

"I can't play piano, violin, flute, guiter…" She mutters, "So not fair…" A dark thunder cloud overcasts on Amaya's head. "…not fair at all…" she mumbles. Amaya's depressing, meaningless mumbles were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in" she calls looking at the door, while still lying on her back. An upside down Sakura enters the room. "Nee, Sakura," Amaya says, surprised that it was Sakura, as the dark haired girl sits up and turns her torso towards her comrade.

"Ohayou Amaya, how are you feeling?" Sakura asks politely.

"Good, I'm healing very quickly" Amaya curtiously smiles, but stops when she sees Sakura's facial expression; she looks depressed and guilty. "Sakura what's wrong?" Sakura looks back to Amaya with some shock written on her face, 'Are my emotions that easy to read?!' the pink haired girl wonders. Amaya laughs nervously and gets a sweat drop, "Yes Sakura, you're emotions are that easy to read," Sakura falls and twitches on the ground

"Eheh…" she mutters.

--

Out in the courtyard of the hospital to the two kunoichi stroll around,

"So what's the matter Sakura?" Amaya asks again.

"Well, it's about the chunin exams…"

"Oh?"

"…and…about us…"

"Us?"

"Yeah, I mean I feel really…guilty about what happened during the mission!"

"Anou…Sakura…?" Amaya asks, sweating more and laughing nervously, "Eheh, could you be more specific, cuz I honestly have no idea about what you're talking about…eheh" Sakura clasps her hands together low and looks at the ground somberly.

"When I slapped you because I thought you and Sasuke-kun were together…" she whispers. Amaya grows serious,

"Oh…"

"Amaya, I…I jumped to conclusions and I shouldn't have, I mean, you and Sasuke-kun hate each other, so I really shouldn't have said what I said and done what I did, I was out of line, I'm sorry. I really don't hate you, I mean, I kinda, think of us as…friends…" Amaya smiles at her,

"Sakura, its fine, don't think anymore of it, I forgive you," Sakura sighs in relief, "…but there's something I should tell you about Sasuke and me…" Amaya says, Sakura looks up, not sure what to expect, "…we don't…exactly hate….each other."

"You guys don't?" Sakura asks shocked, she was so sure that they hated each other, by the way they were always competing and yelling at each other, they did it even more then Sauske and Naruto.

"Not really, I mean…" Amaya stumbles over her words to find the right way to describe hers and Sasuke's relationship. "…well, we like to fight with each other…?" Amaya shrugs as she considers what she just said.

"You like to fight?" Sakura questions in confusion.

"I don't know…yeah, I mean, we are both very competitive people and Sasuke doesn't see Naruto as much competition just more of an annoyance and he doesn't see you as competition because you are in love with him and what not. I don't see Naruto as competition because, frankly…he's an idiot, and I don't see you as competition because you aren't as strong as me," Sakura looks down, obviously hurt, Amaya rolls her eyes at her own bluntness and insensitivity. "Gomen, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, let's face it; I am physically stronger than you, ne? Can we both agree on that?" Sakura shrugs her shoulder glumly.

"I guess,"

"But do you know what you are better than me at?" Sakura shakes her head, "Gen Jutsu. Anything relating to Gen Jutsu you are beastly at. You can recognize it like that," Amaya snaps her fingers, "And you can dispel it waaaay faster than I can. But since I don't really use gen jutsu, and since I'm not very good in any aspect of it, I find it useless, you know, since I can't do it well. So I kind of ignore it, and don't count it in like a competition…uh, does this make sense? Cuz I'm having a hard time understanding it myself actually…."

"Actually yeah, I do get it," Sakura laughs.

"Good, so back to me and Sasuke…um, I'm not gunna lie, Sakura, but me and Sasuke are close. I can't really explain it, but it's like an up and down friendship. We fight with each other vigorously all the time and we claim to hate the other, but at the end of the day, we both know that we can go to the other and talk if we have a problem or just want to vent or just talk or whatever…I think it might be because we have similar backgrounds and childhoods and we can relate to one another. Sasuke lost his entire clan at such a young age and I lost my family at a young age as well. We both had to live on our own and take care of ourselves. For me, my family died and I lived on my own for two years until my father found me and took care of me. But then he was killed recently, and it's just like being a little kid all over again."

Sakura looks at Amaya who was looking at the ground with an idle look. 'I had no idea about her family being killed,' Sakura thinks, 'so that's why Sasuke-kun likes her more than me, but that's not fair! It's not my fault I can't relate to him because my family is still alive!'

"Sakura, I know that it's not fair, how Sasuke…thinks of you and I, and even Naruto, but it's just how he is. There's nothing you can do about it." Amaya says, still looking at the ground.

"So you're saying that I have no chance with him, huh?" Sakura asks.

"Iie, I'm not saying that at all. If you keep acting like an annoying fangirl around him, then yes, you have no chance, but if you, stop trying so hard to impress him and let yourself shine by working hard for your own gratitude then he'll notice…maybe…depends on what day and his mood and whatnot." Sakura laughs,

"Ok, but why does he notice you? You always try to impress him!" Amaya sighs,

"Yes, but in a totally different way. I try to impress him as a challenge, like to one up him. I don't really want to impress him per say, I want to like, beat him, be better than him, challenge him. I want his acknowledgement because he thinks he's better than me. He thinks I'm just some useless little princess that can't get her nails dirty and that irritates the hell out of me!"

"But haven't you proven that you are a 'little princess'?"

"No because he has never…he keeps thinking that I am inferior to him, he hasn't respected me as if I was an equal." Amaya chuckles when her fist starts to hurt from clenching it. "Maybe that's why I get along with Naruto, he feels the same way. He wants Sasuke's acknowledgement that he is at least equal to him." Sakura nods while thinking. This time Amaya couldn't read her expression. "So does this settle your mind with the relationship between Sasuke and I?" She finally asks putting her right hand on top of her head and watching Sakura out of the corner of her eyes.

"One more question…" Sakura says and Amaya groans,

"What is it?"

"Do you like Sasuke-kun, like more than a friend?" Amaya groans again.

"Sakura, I don't know, ok? I mean, I'm not gunna say that I totally don't, and I'm not gunna say that I totally do, because I really don't know. Like right know, I like him a lot because he's been nice to me, but then when we start to fight again, I'm gunna hate him and want to kill him. What I _can_ tell you is, that if you and him start going out or whatever, I'm not gunna interfere. I wouldn't do that to you or him, because the both of you would be happy together, I would imagine. So take this as you will, but right now I call us close friends, and whatever that means to you, it means. Then again, this is all my perspective, I _think _Sasuke feels the same way, although he would never admit it, but I may be completely wrong. I have no idea Sakura," Amaya stops and turns around when Sakura stops. "What now?" Amaya says but then Sakura abruptly hugs her (gently around her left shoulder). "Anou…." Amaya says, not quite sure on what to do, and she was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Arigato, Amaya-chan," Sakura whispers,

"Nande?"

"Because you're being completely honest with me, no one has ever been this honest with me before and I really appreciate it." She says again, still hugging Amaya.

"Ok…sure…" Amaya mumbles looking up at a tree, _'This is so weird,' _Sakura finally lets go and the two sit on a bench. "So, um, you said that the chunin exams were bothering you too?" The sea blue eyed girl asks, changing the subject.

"Aa, well, I don't know if I'm going to do it," she mutters,

"You do know that if you don't do it, Sasuke and Naruto won't be able to participate, either."

"I-I know, but I just don't feel ready! I mean I can't seem to catch up with you, Sasuke-kun and even Naruto, I'm the weakest on the team," Sakura pouts.

"Yeah, you pretty much are, but that's why you should do the exams,"

"Nani?"

"Yeah! Think of it more as training, but without Kakashi sensei there to protect you. You need to learn how to rely on yourself more rather than Sasuke, Naruto Kakashi-sensei, or myself. I mean, it's not bad to rely on others, but it's not good to do it all the time. So I say you do the chunin as a way to improve yourself, I say you do it. It could give you a good confidence boost." Sakura looks down, considering everything Amaya has said, "But Sakura, if you do, do the exams, you mustn't go in it with any self doubt," Amaya warns, "Plus, you'll be the only girl on team 7 and you'll have a chance tobe alone with Sasuke" Amaya smiles. Sakura giggles,

"Thanks, Amaya-chan, I should get going now though, the exams start tomorrow and I want to get prepared, you know."

"Sure thing," The two girls stand and the pink haired hugs the black haired as she tries to hug back awkwardly.

"Oh, wait, one more thing," Amaya says as they break apart. "Tell me everything that happens during the exams, ok? I want to know every detail, no matter what ok? Even if for some reason you were told to keep it a secret, i want to know ok?"

"Right," Sakura says.

"And remember the oath we took about protecting our boys, you gotta do it since i won't be there, ne?" Sakura smiles in admiration.

"Hai," They bid each other a goodbye and leave each other. Amaya returns to her room in the hospital and lies on the bed and he mind begins to wander.

How does Sasuke feel about her?

Does their relationship change after what happened last night?

Amaya doesn't feel like anything big has changed, she still feels the same way she did before…

…ok she feels much closer to him…

…but still.


	29. Chapter 29

wow, two chapters in one day, saweet! anyway, ummmmmmmmmm...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or the idea/dialect during the chuunin exams, i am getting it straight from the manga. I do own Amaya, any OC's and the plotline (not including the exams) and i DO NOT own the song My Immortal by Evanescence which is mentioned in this chapter as Amaya's own personal original song...yeap, that's about it**

* * *

Amaya walks out of the hospital at 4 in the morning. She had a lot of things that she needed to do. Amaya stretches both of her arms high in the sky and does a few arm stretches as she walks home. Her left shoulder was a little sore, but it wasn't too bad.

Amaya arrives at her house and stands on the small porch, stalling. She hadn't been in her home since the night she was kidnapped. The now darker blue eyed girl sighs and opens the door. Immediately Amaya wanted to throw up because of the enormous amount of sadness that slammed into her gut like a cheap shot. She could smell her father, she smelled his aroma in her home and she missed him. Amaya closes her eyes, _'I will not cry, crying will do nothing,'_ she thinks as she opens her eyes as she heads towards the piano. She sits delicately on the bench and allows her longing fingers to glide over the keys without making a sound. Her heart longed to play; it longed to release the sadness of losing her father, mother, and friends. Amaya sets her hands on the keys and plays what her broken heart wanted. After a few notes were played, it wasn't enough. Her sadness reach into her throat and she began to sing,

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me…"

Amaya sings and plays, never noticing that from her eyes, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

--

Kakashi looks out the window of his bedroom to see that it was raining. The Copy nin puts his novel in his lap as he stares out the window. 'Huh, I wonder why it's raining, there were no signs of clouds anywhere…hm…" Kakashi thinks as he inhales the rainy air. He gets up from his bed and opens the window more than what it was before and he sticks his head out. He smells the air again, it smelled familiar, but he couldn't place it. It smelled like…flowers…exotic flowers…and berries…annnd…vanilla…hm...how odd?

--

Amaya finally stops playing the song and folds her arms on the keys, making them play noisily as she sobs into her arms. She cried and cried, never noticing the rain poured harder as she cried harder.

--

Kakashii closes the window as the rain falls harder, the weather was being weird today.

--

The sobbing girl stops crying and wipes her tears with her black sleeve and she sniffs.

"Alright, you said you weren't going to cry and yet you did. That's fine; you needed to get it out of your system. Now that that's done with, it's time to get cleaning and organized." She says as she gets up and wipes her eyes again with clenched fists. "It's time to move on with your life, people die and get killed everyday. No more crying." She says as she walks up the stairs to her room with a determined look in her eyes. Once she gets to her room she walks to her dresser drawers and get out a change of clothes. Her eyes glance over the window wet and she stops. _'When did it rain?'_ she asks herself, _'It wasn't raining when I walked home.'_

--

Kakashi looks out his window when he no longer hears the pitter patter of the raindrops against the window pane. The rain had stopped as soon as it starts. 'What the hell man?'

--A few hours later--

Sakura and Sasuke wait outside the academy's front doors as Naruto approaches them.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yells running towards them.

"Yeah, ohayou, Naruto," Sakura smiles awkwardly. Sasuke glances at her from the corner of his eyes. There was something different about her. Sasuke watches her help that baka Naruto out with the application form. 'Sakura…seems…she seems weird today…' he thinks.

"Come on, let's go," he beckons as he walks into the acamey, his comrades following closely behind.

"Oi, it sucks that Amaya-chan can't be here, ne?" Naruto says glumly.

"Aa, it's not the same without her." Sakura adds, she was feeling so oddly alone without her. Eventually the tree genin walk up the stairs and come to a mob of genin.

"Those that take this exam end up quitting as shinobi, those that die during the exams, we've seen it all," says a genin teenager blocking the door to room 301.

"And chuunins often become captains of military teams," says another teenager who was also blocking the entrance, "The failure of a mission, the death of a comrade, that's all part of the captain's responsibility," he explains with a defiant, know-it-all attitude.

"Yet kids like you think you can pass?" asks a girl wearling a pink shirt and had brown hair in two buns. The two genin laugh.

"We're just thinning out those that will fail anyway, what's wrong with that?" The same kid answers.

"I agree, but…" Sasuke says, stepping forward with Sakura and Naruto by his side, everyone turns towards him. "…you will let me pass through…" he cockily smirks, "…also, remove this surrounding created with genjutsu. I'm going to the third floor." All of the other participants mutter amongst themselves at this bold rookie.

"Ah, so you noticed," smirks the boy with a bandana over his hair; Sasuke smirks back.

"Oi, Sakura, you must have noticed first, ne?" Sasuke still smirks at the boy with the bandana. Sakura quickly turns to Sasuke, clearly confused. "Your analytical ability and genjutsu know how is most improved on our team," Sasuke looks at her with a smirk that Sakura couldn't decide whether it was a smirk or a smile. She blushes, 'Sasuke-kun, arigato, I needed that, not just from Amaya-chan, but from you too,'

"Hehe, of coursed I noticed, a while ago actually since this is the second floor," Sakura announces, more confident than what she was before.

--

Amaya arrives at the training fields Kakashi told her to meet him at; it was 7:55 am. She set her bag down and crossed her arms with her eyes closed and head tilted down. She waited 6 minutes before Kakashi appeared.

"Yo" he waves, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long, but a black cat crossed my path, so I took the longer way to get here." He smiles cheekily. Amaya smiles at him sweetly.

"Oh no, you didn't keep me waiting long, only 6 minutes,"

"Nani? Did you say that you wanted to meet at 5?" Kakashi asks.

"Yeap, because I knew you'd get here around 8 if I said 5, I just arrived a few minutes before you." She says, still smiling with her hands behind her back. Kakashi sweat drops, 'That little gaki…' he mutters in his mind.

"Anyway…let's begin your training," Amaya nods and stands at attention. "We are going to spar; it's going to be pretty much the same thing as the bell test except you're not trying to get a bell, you are just going to come at me with the intent to kill. There are no restrictions, use whatever weapons you may have, whatever jutsus you know, anything goes, got it?"

"Hai,"

"Good, let's see what you got," Kakashi says moving away from the three tree stumps and more into the open field as Amaya takes out her weapons and attaches them to various places on her body. She finally takes out her katana and places it on her back and walks out to Kakashi and faces him. "Ready? Start,"

--

The genin with spiky hair laughs, "Good, but all you did was see through it!" He lunges for Sasuke and goes to kick him across the head. Sasuke reacts by kicking his own leg the opposing genin. Suddenly both boys were stopped by a green blur.

'Amazing, this guy was able to see their kicks and slide in between them. This is…this guy is different from the kid we just saw getting knocked down to the ground,' Sakura thinks, stunned in her mind. Sasuke glares at the freak in green.

'He blocked both of our kicks with just his hands, what kind of chakra is in his hand?' Sasuke wonders as the guy in green release both of the boys' legs and returns to him own team. The teen with long brown hair and lavender eyes says to the boy in green,

"Oi, what happened to not drawing attention to ourselves, it was your idea, remember?"

"Well…" The boy in green's attention was drawn to something else, as he pumps a fist of determination in the air and he walks past Sauske, past Naruto, an stops right in front of the pink haired kunoichi of team 7. "Hi," he says while blushing

"…"

"My name is Rock Lee, so yours is Sakura…"

"…" Lee grins a sparkling smile and winks while giving Sakura a very flirtatious thumbs up.

"Let's go out together!! I'll protect you 'til I die!!"

"….No….Way….You're lame…." Sakura says flatly. The boy in green sulks as Naruto grins and chuckles.

"Hey you," The boy with lavender eyes calls out to Sasuke with an emotionless stare. "What's your name?" Naruto looks over to Sasuke and the brown haired kid, 'Aw come on!! Not Sasuke AGAIN!!' Naruto yells in his head.

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first," Sasuke says coolly. The two dark haired boys shove their hands in their pockets as the lavender eyed boy asks another question.

"You're a rookie, ne? How old are you?" Sasuke shrugs coolly yet again,

"I don't have to tell you," The two of them glare at each other momentarily before turning at the same time on their heels.

"Come one Naruto, Sasuke-kun! Let's go!" Sakura says chirper as she grabs both boys' hands and tug them to the third floor.

"Sakura, don't pull me!" Sasuke complains as Sakura ignores him because she was in her own happy little world at the moment. Naruto was too busy sulking about nobody wanting to know his name, to realize that his crush was holding his hand.

"Lee, come on," The girl with two buns says as Lee begins to follow after team 7.

"I will be right there TenTen, there is something I would like to test," and with that the green attired genin leaves.


	30. Chapter 30

sigh! FinallY! done with this chapter! it took me soooooooo long like all day! ANyway, thank you for the reveiws, keep them coming! This chapter is long and annoying...it was to write atleast, this is the same day as the last chapter...erm...yeah...ok...REVEIW!!

ugh, ok i just fixed the story cuz i found like so many mistakes and THAT'S IT, i'm not doing it AGAIN! UGAH!!

* * *

Amaya throws several shuriken at her sensei who jumps back. Amaya then does several hands signs and says, "Rairyuu no Tatsumaki (Lightning Dragon Tornado)!" From Amaya's hands emerges a dragon made out of lightening and heads straight for Kakashi. Kakashi's eye widens slightly in surprise. He could honestly say he wasn't expecting a jutsu of this power level right off the bat. The silver haired man waits and times the arrival of the lightening dragon before jumping high into the air. Attacks like these are usually one time hits that the user needs to have good aim with. He found it pointless that Amaya was using a justu like this from the distance that she was from him. 'Unless she has a plan up her sleeve,' Kakashi thinks.

Amaya smirks and lunges her right leg forward as if she was stretching her calf muscle and raises her right arm up, silently commanding the lightening dragon to do the same. Kakashi's widen as the speeding jutsu makes a 90 degree turn up and closes the gap between him and it. The Jounin does several hand signs and grabs his right wrist with his left hand.

"Raikiri (Lightening Edge)!" Kakashi shouts as he thrusts his own original jutsu into the mouth of the dragon. Amaya shields her eyes from the explosion as dust blusters over the field. The dust clears and Amaya and Kakashi stand in the same spots that they were in from when they started.

"You underestimated me Kakashi-sensei," Amaya calls out to him, smirking. Kakashi smiles beneath his mask. He wasn't quite sure if he underestimated her or if he just had a brain lapse. 'I should have known that Amaya could control the dragon jutsu since her kekkei genkai is the elemental control of lightening.' Kakashi scolds his own stupidity. 'I knew that she had an actual plan. I'll be sure not to forget anything again.'

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm no push over, I mean business here, if you hold back and happen to make a mistake at the same time, you could get seriously hurt," Amaya warns as she gets into her battle stance. Kakashi smirks as he gets into his own battle stance. 'She's confident but not overly confident. She knows that the only way she would be able to inflict damage on me is if I hold back _and _make a mistake at the same time.'

"Don't worry Amaya, I won't" Amaya smiles as she does several more hand signs and kneels to the ground with her palms planted firmly on the grass.

"Chi kishou hebi no jutsu (thousand rising serpents technique)!" Starting from Amaya's planted hands, yellow lightening bolts shoot up from the earth and quickly head straight for Kakashi. The serpent like bolts leaves a path of disrupted earth, cracking and breaking it into crumbs. Kakashi dodges it to the left and the rising lightening follows him again. He jumps to his right twice when the jutsu stops. Kakashi watches as Amaya quickly jumps forward from one boulder to another that her power jutsu had just created. The blue eyed girl closes the difference between him and her as Kakashi jumps forward.

"Ninja fighting lesson #1, Amaya, Taijutsu," Kakashi says coolly as he runs to her. Amaya stops with a wide stance and with intricate hands gestures starting from her left hip, she swirls her hands around each other delicately as if she was painting soft scenery. She then thrusts her hands diagonally across her torso and aims at her sensei. Water from the ground quickly emerges and fires itself at Kakashi like water being released from a fire hydrant. Kakashi quickly flips backwards and at an incredible speed does the needed hand jutsu and says, "Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)"

The two opposite elements collide and explode covering the field in dense steam. Amaya jumps to her right to get onto flat land as she creates a clone of herself. _'Raiton: Kage Bunshin no jutsu, __**(Lightening Style: Shadow clone jutsu)**__' _Amaya thinks as she creates a clone of herself. She then sends off the clone to where Kakashi is; she was using her Lightening Radar to detect where he was.

Kakashi looks around idly when he sees Amaya off in the distance. Kakashi swiftly appears in front of Amaya and punches her in her stomach. As soon as he made contact with the clone, it exploded and lightening engulfed his body and shocked him badly. Kakashi falls to his knees, his body tense as he clutches the ground, waiting for the shock to wear off. He looks up when he hears Amaya walk in front of him. She puts her hand on her hip and shifts her weight to one foot. Her face was of boredom, anger, and disappointment, an odd look, Kakashi decided, that he was receiving from her.

"Sensei, you keep underestimating me and making mistakes," she says serious, "I'll tell you now, I lack severely in Genjutsu, my Taijutsu is a little better than Genjutsu, I am very good in lightening and water based Ninjutsus, because they are the only ones that I know, besides the basics of basics. I am very good with Mizu Tougyo (Water Control) and I am one of the bests at Raikou. It is my dominating element and father taught me everything that he knew. What you just punched was Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, also referred as Raiton: Bomu Dekoi no Jutsu (Lightening style: Bomb Decoy Technique)."

The feeling of numbness starts to disappear from Kakashi's body as he stands up. "That clone was only powered at 40, I could see it in your eye that you weren't giving this your all. I hope this serves as a little wake up call Kakashi-sensei, because I am insulted that you are constantly underestimating me. I was in a funk before but now I feel normal again."

The steam begins to clear away, "If you keep holding back and miscalculating my abilities, I can't believe that I am actually going to say this to the Copy-Ninja Hatake Kakashi, but you could end up dead. I know that you are far beyond my capabilities and when you do give it your all, you'll pummel me into the dirt, but I need it so I can better myself." She says with a straight face. Kakashi smiles inwardly as he sighs,

"Gomen, Amaya, you're completely right. I keep thinking that you, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are all on the same level, but you aren't. You all have very different capabilities and power levels." Kakashi closes his eyes and lifts his Hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan eyes. Amaya's mouth curves at the corners in slight surprise, satisfaction and happiness, "I guess I'll be needing this if I don't want to get shocked again," Kakashi says as he gets into a battle stance, Amaya does the same.

He never thought that he would ever need to use the Sharingan against one of his students before, but Amaya shed new light onto him. Not all of them were at the same level. Sasuke is by far the best at Taijutsu, Naruto is the best with stamina, Sakura is the best with Genjutsu, and Amaya is the best overall in an 'anything goes' type of spar. This is because, as she just told him, Amaya knows what her abilities are and what her weaknesses are, which most shinobis do not know. They just know their strengths. She uses her kekkei genkai to avoid the need to use Taijutsu when she used her water attack to stop Kakashi from using the hand to hand combat style of fighting, and he can safely assume that she would uses one of her kekkei genkai to stop an genjutsu. She can read people easily on the battlefield, which few shinobi are excellent at, as she demonstrated that she could see that he was still holding back. Kakashi smiles, 'she will make an amazing shinobi and will one day surpass me' he thinks.

"Amaya, we're going to start over, this time I won't be making any mistakes."

"Hai!" Amaya smirks gleefully.

"Ready, start!"

--

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all walk across the gymnasium floor to get to their desired location.

"Oi, you with the dark eyes!" Someone calls from the balcony. The three genin turn to see Rock Lee.

"What is it?" Sauske calls nonchalantly, as Sakura snarls in disgust at the green leotard wearing freak and Naruto stares at him with an annoyed look.

"Will you fight me, right here?" He asks.

"A fight, right now?" Sasuke asks, still with his outer cool manner.

"With him?" Sakura asks as Lee jumps down from the balcony and lands a few feet in front of them. He stands up and points to himself with his thumb with a determined, challenging scowl planted on his face.

"My name is Rock Lee," he announces then points at Sasuke, "When you want to know a person's name you introduce yourself, ne? Uchiha Sasuke…"

Sakura's mouth opens at this guy's oddness, 'why did he ask for Sasuke-kun's name if he already knew it?'

"So you know?" Sasuke says emotionlessly.

"Hai! I want to test my techniques against someone who is born of the genius clan, and plus…" Lee stares at Sakura with the same face, never moving an inch until he winks at her.

"EEEEEEWWWWW!! THOSE EYLASHES ARE SO GROSS!!" Sakura cringes in blunt disgust. Sakura shudders as she clenches her hands together to her chest. "Hairstyle…so lame…ultra thick eyebrows…lame…" she mutters to her self in absolute repulsion. Lee blows a kisses at her, a giant pink heart headed right for her.

"EEK!!" Sakura gasps as she bends backwards, Matrix style, as the heart passes over her. The pink haired girl stands up, sweating from disgust and exhaustion. "That was…close…" she gasps to herself. The kunoichi growls at Lee with a fist, "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!! I barely escaped with my LIFE!!" Lee's shoulder sag as his head drops,

"You don't have to be so mean about it…" he pouts and mumbles. Sasuke steps forward and glares at Lee darkly.

"Challenging me, knowing the Uchiha name, you're a fool." He says placing a hand in his pocket. "You're about to learn what this name means thick brows,"

"Please…" Lee says, getting himself into his signature battle stance. 'I am already lucky to get to face the number one rookie, and I shall prove myself to Gai-sensei-3' Lee thinks when he is interrupted but Naruto,

"Hold up," he says, "I'll take care of 'Fuzzy Brows', just give me 5 minutes." Naruto growls as he steps up. Lee, never moving a muscle replies,

"Who I wish to fight, is not you, but Uchiha," Naruto growls again, as he charges at the leotard wearing genin,

"I am sick of hearing about Sasuke!!" he yells, swinging a punch but Lee blocks it with one hand and quickly counters with saying,

"Leaf Violent Hurricane!" and he kicks Naruto behind him and Naruto rolls into the wall. "I will say this; you cannot beat me for I am the strongest leaf genin right now." Sweat drips down Sakura's temple, 'This guy is strong,' she thinks.

Sasuke smirks as he remembers when Lee stopped his kick earlier. "Sounds fun, I'll do it," 'Whatever Ninjutsu this guy used, I'll be able to see it,' Sasuke thinks. Sakura looks to the clock on the gym wall and gasps,

"Sasuke-kun don't! We only have 30 minutes until the meeting!" Sasuke charges at Lee,

"Don't worry, I'll be done in 5 minutes!" he calls back to her. Sakura blushes, 'Oh, wow, Sasuke-kun is so cool!'

"Leaf Spinning Kick!" Lee shouts and Sasuke dodges the first attack but wasn't fast enough to dodge the second so he blocked it with his arm, or so that's what he intended on doing. The Uchiha get's kick back and ends up on his hands and knees looking back at Lee.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasps.

'Was that Ninjutsu or Genjutsu? He just slipped right through my defense,' Sasuke thinks

'But Sasuke-kun had that blocked, I saw it…I think…' Sakura analyzes. Sasuke stands up. 'Fine then…' Sasuke thinks as he smirks, 'This will give me some more time to practice it,'

Sakura gasps 'Chigau! It's the Sharingan! When did Sasuke-kun learn to do it?' Sasuke charges again with a not fully developed Sharingan. 'That is so cool! Sasuke-kun just keeps getting stronger and stronger! The Uchiha clan is great! Now there's no way Sasuke-kun'll lose to this guy!' Sakua thinks excitedly but suddenly her heart drops into her stomach as Lee crouches down and kicks Sasuke's chin up into the air. 'Huh?! Oh no! The Sharingan! It…It can't read…' Sakura worries,

"That is right, my techniques are neither nin nor genjutsu." Lee says as he too jumps in the air, right behind Sasuke, as if he were his shadow. Naruto rubs his head and looks up,

"Sasuke!"

--

Kakashi begins to pant ever so slightly while staring at Amaya from a distance. She was panting far harder than he was and she was grabbing her left shoulder. 'That was pure genius,' Kakashi reflects on what just happened as water drips from his and Amaya's soaked clothes and hair.

_Kakashi went at Amaya and began to fight her in hand to hand combat. She was doing fairly well, but he could she that she was struggling. Kakashi dodges a punch thrown by her by crouching to the ground and kicking her in the chin high into the air. Kakashi then jumps into the air and appears behind her. He grabs Amaya's arms as he flips in the air so that now they were speeding to the ground head first. He would easily be able to flip both of them out of the attack and neither of them would receive any damage, but he wanted to see what Amaya would do in this situation and plus he wanted to give her a good scare. _

_Amaya's eyes widen as they plummet to the earth. __**'Kuso!' **__she thinks as she concentrates her chakra and uses her Mizu Tougyu. She extracts all of the water and moisture from the earth and any surrounding plant life and quickly forms a giant bubble of water that she and Kakashi crash into. Kakashi immediately releases Amaya as he adjusts himself to an upright position in the water, Amaya does the same. As soon as Amaya has accomplished that small task, she forms another bubble in the water bubble around herself, but it was of air. Amaya drops the few feet to the ground that the bubble was on, her black locks plastered to her face and her clothes plastered to her body. Kakashi tries to swim out of the bubble but his students refuses to allow him to escape and with elegant hand and arm movements, she controls the current of the water, not allowing him to get near the edge of the bubble. Amaya then sticks her two fists into the water part of the bubble as lightening travels from her shoulders to her fists. Kakashi curses to himself and does several hand signs at a vigorous speed just as Amaya's fists open into claws and electrocutes the bubble that Kakashi was in. Suddenly there was an explosion and Amaya goes flying backwards and tumbles on her side to a stop. '__**What the hell just happened?'**__ Amaya thinks as she stands up, panting madly. She grits her teeth and grabs her left shoulder. When the explosion happened she got shot back and landed on her left shoulder, reinjuring it. The smoke clears and she sees Kakashi, completely unharmed, just wet, and panting slightly. She, on the other hand, had bruises and cuts and ripped wet clothes._

Amaya glares at her sensei as she heals her shoulder. _'What kind of jutsu did he perform to get himself out of the water without even a scratch?' _Amaya wonders.

'That was truely genius to stop the impact of the fall with water then combining the lightening with water element.' Kakashi marvels, 'Heh, good thing i had that justs to get me out of there,'

--

"You could say that my ultimate Taijutsu is the worst possible match up for your Sharingan, and I'll prove it with this technique…" Lee explains to Sasuke as they were both still suspended in the air "…that hard work surpasses genius!" Lee undo's he bandages but then suddenly to everyone's surprise a shuriken pins the loose end of the bandage to the wall.

"Lee! Stop it!" Says a…a…turtle…?...??

Lee's jutsu was disrupted as he gets jerked back to the wall, "Ugh!" he shouts in distress.

"What the hell's going on!?" Sasuke says as he falls helplessly to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouts as she slides her body swiftly under Sasuke's own falling body and catches him. "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asks in a concerned panic. Sasuke doesn't answer her as he stares at the boy in green, sweat dripping down his face. 'I've never seen him like this before, he's shaken, he didn't even try to protect himself from the fall' Sakura thinks.

Naruto stares at Sasuke, 'What the hell happened while I was out? Sasuke was…defeated…!' Naruto thinks shocked. Naruto's attention is then turned towards the giant tortoise and Lee, who was kneeling before it.

"Lee that technique is forbidden!" the turtle scolds.

"Gomen nasai, I just…" Lee starts,

A lightbulb goes off in Naruto's head, "If Fuzzy Brow in trouble, then does that mean that, that turtle…is Fuzzy Brow's sensei?!'

"Oi! Oi! That things a turtle, ne?" Naruto asks pointing at the turtle.

"Of course it's a turtle you baka!" Sakura yells.

"Ok, so can a turtle become a ninja sensei?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know??" Sakura yells. Sasuke wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth and stands up. 'Damn," Sasuke watches the turtle scold a very sorry and scared looking Lee, 'I can't believe I lost to those weirdos.' Suddenly there was a poof of smoke that drew the attention of Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto back to the turtle. There was a man identical to Lee standing on top of the turtle in an…_unusual_…stance.

"Man! You guys are the epitome of adolescence!!" He yells. All of Team 7 are shocked and grossed out.

"!!"

"!!"

"!!"

Finally Sakura speaks when the sensei look-a-like of Lee grins a sparkling smile.

"Ewwww!! He's got even thicker eyebrows than Lee!!"

"Super thick…." Sasuke says in wonder,

"Super faggy…" adds Sakura,

"Those have got to be the biggest eyebrows I have ever seen" Naruto adds as his comrades nod in agreement.

"HEY! STOP INSULTING GAI-SENSEI!! HE IS THE BEST SENSEI!! EVER!!" Lee yells at the top of his lungs at Team 7.

"SHUT UP!!" Naruto yells, "How the hell are we supposed to react with all of these freaks appearing out of no where!?"

"Why you!" Lee cries out when Gai calls his name, "Oh! Yes, sensei?" When suddenly Gai punches Lees in the face dramatically while yelling, "You FOOL!!"

'NANII!?' Sakura thinks

"Did he just…?' Sasuke wonders in utter confusion

'..!!#I&T!?' Naruto thinks

Lee looks up at his sensei with waterfall tears and Gai looks down at his student with the same waterfall tears. "Sensei…I…I…" Lee begins, but abruptly stops when the two embrace each other in a very (non)masculine hug.

"Lee, that's enough!" The sensei gasps, "You don't have to say it!" he cries out in an over the top fashion.

"Oh sensei!!" Lee cries out in the same manner.

"Don't worry Lee, youth and mistakes go together," Team 7 stopped listening to what the two freaks in green leotards were saying because they were all lost in their own thoughts of the oddities of the events going on around them.

"Kya!!' Sakura squeals in panic, "He's looking our way!!" Suddenly Gai disappears and reappears behind team 7. They all shudder and turn around.

"So you are Kakashi's students, ne?"

"When did you-!" Naruto flips out; Sakura just clutches her head, 'Too many freaks in one sitting!' she whines in her head.

"You know Kakashi?" Sasuke asks.

"Hai! Some might even call us, 'eternal rivals'! 50 wins, 49 losses!" He announces. "I am better than Kakashi!"

--

Kakashi throws Amaya over his shoulder and she flips in the air and recovers gracefully. Kakashi then sneezes, "Hm, someone must be talking about me," He says out loud. Amaya smirks as she charges at him,

"Betcha it's the women in the hot springs, you're their favorite topic to talk about," Amaya says as she kicks Kakashi's head, but it was a clone, and Kakashi appears behind her again, and she goes to punch him but then he barely dodges it and jumps back while throwing a shuriken at it. It explodes with electricity.

--

"See? Gai-sensei is incredible!" Lee cries out with stars in his eyes.

"You guys and Lee should head over to the classroom." He then throws a kunai at the shuriken that had Lee's bandages pinned to the wall. Naruto watches Lee rewrap his hand and notices how damaged the knuckles were. "Good luck Lee!" Gai says before disappearing.

"Sasuke-kun," Lee calls and Sasuke turns to him, "I'll say one more thing, I came here to test my abilities. I lied before, most likely the strongest leaf genin is on my team, and I've entered this to defeat him…and you're also one of my targets." Lee says smirking as a challenge before jumping back up to the balcony, "Be prepared during the exams!"

Sasuke clenches his teeth and fists, and begins to shakes in anger. Naruto throws his hands behind his head and says, with a bored expression, "Guess Amaya-chan was right when she would say that the Uchiha clan ain't much these days," Sakura gasps,

"Naruto!"

"Gu…Shut up…" Sasuke growls, "I'll beat him next time…"

"Sure…you just got your ass kicked."

"Naruto! Don't!" Sakura yells.

"Come on, you saw his hand too, Fuzzy Brow must have trained really hard everyday, more than you, that's all it is." Sasuke, for the first time, actually considers what Naruto was saying, as he clenches his fists again.

"Pft," Sasuke smirks dangerously, "This thing is getting fun, this chunin exam…" Naruto and Sakura both smile and agree. "Ready to go? Naruto, Sakura!"

"Hell Yeah!"

--

"Oi, Amaya, I'll be right back," Kakashi says,

"Huh? What you mean?"

"Chunin exams stuff, don't worry, I promise I'll come straight back," and with that said his disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"…?...Whatever…"

--

"Oh, Sakura, good, you came too," Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all stop at the door to room 301 when they see their sensei sitting on the window sill right by the door.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura asks.

"The truth is that the chuunin exams can only be taken in groups of three." Kakashi explains lazily.

"Wait, you said that taking the exams was an individual choice…you lied to us!" Sakura accuses by pointing her finger at the masked man.

"But isn't Team 7 made up of four genin?" Sasuke asks. "What about Amaya?"

"If Amaya was healthy and actually wanted to take the exams, one out of the four of you would have to volunteer to sit this out." Kakashi explains.

"You're saying she didn't want to take the exams?" Sasuke asks, caught off guard by this new information.

"Yyyyeap, she said that she was kinda in a funk and needed to work her way out of it," Kakashi smiles,

"Are you training her?" Sasuke asks.

"Nani? What would give you that idea?"

"Your clothes are damp and you're dirty," Sasuke points. Kakashi looks down at himself.

"Ah, well yes, I'm helping her out of her 'funk'. Anyway, Sakura, if I told you guys the truth, then Sasuke and Naruto would have pressured you to take the exams. Even if you didn't want to, if Sasuke asked you, you would, even if your heart wasn't in it. For the sake of Sasuke…and…well Naruto, you would have done it." He explains with a smile. Sakura decided not to tell him that Amaya told her that if she wasn't there that the boys would be able to take the exams, but it wasn't like Amaya forced her to do it.

"But, all of you came on your own free will; you guys are my proud team, now go!" Kakashi smiles again. "I gotta get back to Amaya now or else she'll kill me for being late, toodles," He says as puffs away.

--

Amaya was sitting on the ground, leaning back on her hands looking at the sky when Kakashi appeared in front of her. "Bout time you got here," she softly glares at him.

"Gomen, an old lady dropped her groceries-!" Amaya throws a shuriken at him and he ducks as she throws more shuriken at him. He flips away to a safe distance as he lifts his leaf head protector. Amaya takes out her katana from her back and holds it in front of her. "Nice little sword you got there," Kakashi taunts, but his eyes widen then quickly his shoulder drop in a sad type of annoyance because when Amaya's grip tightened on the black blade of the sword began to spark with black lightening.

'Of course,' Kakashi thinks, 'it can't just be a normal blade, it just _has _to be a blade that black lightening comes out of it,'


	31. Chapter 31

i had to pulled this one out of my assey mcgee. this chapter shows the difference in what Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are all going through at the moment, compared to what Amaya is going through with Kakashi. Also i think it begins to show the relationship between Kakashi and Amaya...idk...enjoy ma peeps

_reveiw like always, yadda yadda yadda_

**_disclaimer:yadda yadaa dyw;efdh;_**

* * *

Day 2 of training…

Amaya collapses to her hands and knees as she tried to catch her breath in her sweat drenched clothes. Kakashi looks up at the sky while placing a hand on his hair and his other hand on his hip.

"I'd say this is a good time for lunch, ne?" Kakashi suggests with a sigh. Amaya gasps for air and nods her head, at least that's what Kakashi thinks she attempted. Kakashi walks over to his heaving student and sticks out one of his hands. "Come on, I actually brought Bentos this time, you know you want one" Kakashi song sings. Amaya gulps and grabs his hand and struggles to get up. Her bangs overcast her eyes as her head is tilted down as she stumbles slightly. The silver haired Jonin tilts his student's head up to the light of the sun. Her pupils were larger than what they should be and she was much paler than what her normal complexion is. "Feel dizzy?" he asks.

"Mm-hm," she hums as his mouth grimly tightens. He places his hand on her upper back and guides her to the shade of the tree. Amaya falls into the shade and turns over onto her back; her sensei hands her a bottle of water and she chugs it hastily. Once she's done with the bottle she carelessly tosses it to the side.

"Amaya, explain to me why you get so exhausted when you try to control Dark Destruction?" Kakashi asks while taking out his infamous orange paper back book.

"Be…Because…" Amaya explains while panting, "I feel so many…emotions…all…at once, like, it's a …giant build up…and…it…it's just weird feeling that…cuz most of the…emotion is…rage...and anger…that…comes out of…nowhere…and…concen…trating my…own chakra…to a place where…there is already…so…so much…chakra of a different type…gives me a headache…cuz I gotta…find a balance…and…that's harder…done…than said…and…when I try to do that…Kin…Kin be…gins to… get a burning…feeling…and she aches…like in…a way I've never felt before…and for what…ever reason…all of this…gets me…so…exhausted…"

Kakashi nods his head in understanding. 'Dark Destruction' was the name they came up with for the black beam that Amaya can shoot from her right arm. Although it was such raw power, she had no control over it. So, Kakashi pretty much told Amaya that she needed to learn how to control it. The sensei figured that since 'Kin' has its own black chakra and separate chakra networks, he thought that she should try to control the chakra by holding it in her palm, like what he does for the Chidori.

The Sharingan warrior discovered something very interesting and unique about Amaya. She has two completely separate chakra networks. There's her own chakra network aka blue chakra network, and 'Kin's' chakra network aka black chakra network. The black chakra's source is Amaya's right arm and the blue chakra's source, just like every other ninja, is her core/abdomen. Both systems intertwine flawlessly.

Kakashi looks over at Amaya and he tosses a small rock at her stomach, making her jump awake.

"What was that for?!" Amaya yells at him. The masked man smiles at her,

"You should eat,"

"I'm not hungry,"

"Eat a little then you can take a nap,"

"……." Amaya leans over and grabs a Bento box and begins to eat slowly and lazily. Kakashi watches her eat in a blasé manner. He should probably do some different type of training after she sleeps to give her a break from using 'Kin'; he'll work on her tai jutsu. Kakashi pulls his eye from Amaya and buries it in his adult novel. "Nee, Kakai-sensei?" Amaya asks, calling her sensei by her new nickname for him.

"Nani?"

"What are Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke doing right now?" she asks while looking up at the leaves in the trees. She had finished her lunch and lay back down on her back.

"Well, from what I heard, they finished the first stage of the exams which was the written part. So Right now, it would be their first day of the second stage, which takes place in training arena 44, aka 'The Forest of Death'."

"Sounds fun…"

"Meh, depends on your point view. In the Forest of Death teams need to survive 5 days and each team is given either a 'Heaven' scroll or an 'Earth' scroll. Teams are required to steal the scroll of which ever one they don't have. Once they have completed that task, they are to make their way to the center of the forest where the tower is, which is the finish line,"

"So this is their first day in the forest, ne?"

"Aa,"

"So these stages are used to limit the contestants to a smaller size?"

"Aa,"

"What happens if for some reason everyone dies during the second stage?" Kakashi ponders that for a few minutes.

"Don't know, it's never happened before, probably the exams would just be over…I guess," he shrugs and continues to read through the boring part of his book.

"Hm…what would happen if everyone passed the exams?"

"That wouldn't happen,"

"Nanda?"

"Because the proctor for the first exam wouldn't allow that to happen. But as of right now there are 26 teams in the second stage. If the Forest of Death doesn't limit the numbers drastically then will come preliminary rounds."

"Preliminary?"

"Hai, it'll consist of 1 v 1 battles that were selected randomly. All of the remaining teams' sensei will be there and can watch…there's been a preliminary round once before but it was ages ago."

"…so if there's a preliminary round this year…can I come with you?" Kakashi places his novel in his lap and looks at Amaya, who was still staring up at the green leaves on the branches of the tree.

"I don't think so."

"Can't you talk to the Hokage? I mean, it's not like I'm going to participate, I just want to see Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. I still am a member of Team 7…I don't want to become an outcast and not know what's going on…" Amaya whispers the last sentence. Kakashi sighs.

"I'll talk to the Hokage," he agrees and he sees Amaya smile as she closes her eyes.

--

"If we get separated next time, even if it's one of us, don't trust them, this could happen again." Sasuke says in the small huddle he, Sakura and Naruto have formed. After their encounter with an enemy ninja Sasuke decided to take precautionary measures.

"Then what should we do?" Sakura asks.

"We'll make a codeword just incase. Listen, if they get the codeword wrong, assume they are the enemy no matter what." Naruto and Sakura nod their heads. "Ok, I'm only going to say this once so listen very carefully." Both Naruto and Sakura lean in closer to Sasuke as he says, "The Nin Song, 'Nin Machine'… when this is asked, answer with 'A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared.'" Sakura nods her head,

"Got it!"

"…wait! That's…That's impossible to remember…" Naruto mumbles.

"Are you really that stupid? I already memorized it," Sakura boasts.

"I betcha Amaya-chan wouldn't have been able to remember it," Naruto mumbles again.

"She would have…" Sasuke stands up, "…I'll carry the scroll."

"But wait! Isn't a codeword supposed to be…you know…a word?" Sakura then hits Naruto on the head. "Ow…."

Suddenly there is a huge gust of wind that separated the team.

"Heh, you guys go play somewhere over there, I'll take care of them myself," a ghastly woman from the grass village snickers evilly.

--

Amaya wakes up in the same place that she was before, no surprise there, really. Amaya sits up and yawns, she was feeling a lot better. Amaya looks over across the field to see a man with black bowl cut style hair and a green leotard and apparently he was a Jounin. He was walking on his hands towards the area that she and Kakashi were.

"Um…Kakai-sensei…there's a guy in a green leotard over there making his way towards us…" Kakashi looks up from his book and sweat drops.

"Oh joy…" he says with tons upon tons of enthusiasm.

"You know him?"

"I wish I didn't…"

"How come?"

"You'll see soon enough," Kakashi says returning to his book. The man walks on his hands all the way to them and with an exasperated grunt he leaps up into the air and lands on his feet with a cheesy pose and grin.

"Kaaaakashi! My rival!! It is time to see if you have the skill to catch up to me in our ever lasting battle!" Amaya cocks her head to the side in curiosity as she hugs her knees to her chest.

"Ever lasting battle?" Amaya asks. The man turns his head to Amaya and his grin widens.

"You must be the fourth member of Team 7! You are the spitting image of Youthfulness! Yes! Kakashi and I are eternal rivals! And in our ever lasting battle I am winning 50 wins to 49! Today we shall see if your sensei can make a comeback!!" he shouts dramatically.

"…oh…my name's Yoshitake Amaya, what's your name?" Amaya asks, not that she really wanted to know…but she didn't know how to respond to what he just shouted. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Kakashi smirk and shake his head as he flips a page.

"Such polite manners coming from a youth filled girl! My name is Maito Gai! The handsome devil of Konoha!!"

"….oh….ok…..sure…" Amaya says as politely as she could.

"Anyway! Kaaaaaaakashi! It is your turn to pick the challenge!!" Gai points vigorously at the silver haired ninja.

"I don't feel like it Gai…" Kakashi yawns turning another page,

"Ooooohhhhhh!!" Gai steams. "Touche Kakashi with that 'all too cool' attitude of yours. But I will not accept NO AS AN AMSWER!!" Gai yells. Kkakashi closes his book with a depressed sigh.

"Alright then, we'll do rock-paper-scissors," Kakashi stands up.

"Sorry Kakashi, but we have already done that challenge! We must challenge ourselves with a new challenge! (dattebayo!!..lol)" Kakashi sighs yet again.

"But I don't know anything else that we could do," he says. Amaya gasps.

"….Ummmmm….Kakai-sensei….shouldn't you be training me?" Amaya asks.

"Yes, yes I should, sorry Gai, but our challenge will just have to wait till next time."

--

Sasuke gets blown under a bush and looks around with a kunai in his hand. He spots Sakura and gets up, revealing himself to her. Sakura gasps, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Stay away! First the codeword, nin song 'nin machine'." Sasuke demands.

"Oh! Right! 'A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared.'" She recites perfectly and Sasuke puts down his kunai.

"Good," he says, glad that it wasn't an imposter. Both of the genin turn around when they hear rustling in the bushes behind them. Naruto emerges groaning.

"Oww, hey are you guys ok?" he asks.

"Wait! Naruto! The codeword!" Sakura yells.

"Oh, yeah, I know…'A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared.'" The orange wearing ninja recites perfectly. Sakura sighs, relieved that they don't have to go through the whole imposter thing again. Sasuke smirks then throws a kunai at the blonde genin. Sakura gasps as Naruto dodges the knife.

"S-Sasuke-kun!! Naruto said the codeword!"

"So this time it's someone good enough to dodge my attacks…" Sasuke says ignoring Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you talking about?" Sakura asks in pure confusion. Naruto smirks and then puffs into a cloud of smoke.

"Impressive that you knew," comes the snake like hissing of a woman.

"Nani?" Sakura cries out. When the smoke clears Sasuke and Sakura see a grass village ninja in a straw hat and a dress similar to Sakura's that was a pale yellow and she wore an obi around her waist.

"How did you know that I was a fake?" she hisses in amusement. Sasuke glares at her seriously, his body tense and ready for anything.

"I knew that you were listening in on our conversation from underground. That's why I made the codeword complicated, there was no way Naruto would have been able to memorize the song." Sasuke smirks at his own cleverness. "So you had to be a fake since you repeated the words perfectly"

"I see…this will be more fun than I thought," the woman says evilly as she tosses her hat to the side.

--

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the forest was Naruto and an unwanted guest.

The blonde shinobi slowly gets p, cursing to himself when he is suddenly engulfed in a cool shadow. "What the…" the blonde boy looks up and falls to his rear in shock, "IT'S HUGE!!" he yells as the large brown serpant hisses and flickers its tongue in Naruto's direction. 'I've never seen a snake this big before! What the hell is with this forest?!' Naruto thinks as he stares at the snakes big yellow eyes. Suddenly the snake's mouth opens and lurches towards Naruto, but luckily the orange ninja was able to jump away in time. Naruto throws several shuriken at the snake but it is futile as the reptile lunges for him again, this time Naruto wasn't so lucky because when he did dodge the intial attack, the snakes tail wrapped around his small body. "Ugh!" Naruto groans as the snake eyes him for a few minutes. "Oh no!" Naruto yells as the snake swallows the Uzamaki child whole.

--

"Actually Kakashi, the Hokage wishes to see you, so you must go and see what he needs from you." Gai says.

"Oh…" Kakashi glances at Amaya, "Ok, but only if you do me a favor Gai,"

"What is it?"

"Teach Amaya some Taijutsu, it's only natural that she learns from the best, ne? Bye!" Kakashi waves and poofs away.

--

"Oh no not again!" Sakura whines as she takes out a kunai and readies herself. 'This girl is so creepy! And where is Naruto anyway?' Sakura worries about her idiotic comrade.

"You want my 'Earth' Scroll, since you have the 'Heavan' Scroll, ne?" The woman takes out her scroll and raises it to her mouth. 'What on earth is she doing?' Sasuke wonders but then soon he finds out as the woman wraps her snake like tongue around the scroll, slobbering everywhere, and pushes the scroll slowly down her throat.

"Oh my god!" Sakura gasps as she covers her mouth. The sickly woman then puts her hand on her left eye,

"Now then…let's begin the battle for each other's scrolls…" The woman pulls down her bottom eyelid and reveals a snake like eye. "…with our lives on the line." She hisses loudly. Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widen in pure frightening fear as they see images upon images of their blood, splattering everywhere, kunai and shuriken ripping through their delicate flesh. Then two kunai come soaring towards the two genin and stab them through their foreheads making gruesome crunching noises. Both Sasuke and Sakura fall to their knees. Sasuke doubles over and throws up as Sakura sits back on her feet and her hands gripping the soil between her knees shaking madly.

'Is this…genjutsu?' Sasuke wonders, sitting back on his butt, still trembling just as much as Sakura was. 'Iie, it's just fear; the killing intent in her eyes caused us to see images of death…who the hell is she?!'

"Sakura…" Sasuke calls to him teammate, but his attention is soon drawn to her state. She was quivering and silent tears were streaming down her face as she stared off into space. 'This isn't good…we have to run…" Sasuke thinks "…otherwise…there is only death for us!' Sasuuke cries out in his head.

"Hehe, you can no longer move…" the grass ninja muses sadistically. Sasuke stands slowly, still trembling, 'I….must move…just…a little…bit….Sasuke….'

The grass kunoichi throws two kunai at the leaf genin and Sasuke activates his Sharingan while screaming in his head, 'SASUKE MOVE!!'

Sasuke stabs his own thigh and races to Sakura picking her up and jumping into the coverage of the trees and away from the evil ninja. The grass woman smirks and walks forward, not going after the two…not just yet. She collects her kunai, 'Impressive; to injure his own body to cancel out the feeling of fear with pain, hehe, just as I thought, he is no ordinary prey.'

--

Inside the snake's digestive tracts, Naruto still struggles to get out. The slimy squishyness of the snake's intestines was making it all the harder for Naruto to escape. 'Ger! Kuso! At this rate I'll be eaten alive! How the hell am I gunna make him throw up?!' Naruto thinks as he tries to stab the pink flesh with a kunai, but nothing happened. Suddenly a light bulb goes off in the head of the blonde Uzamaki child.

"I got it! Take this you asshole! Kage Bunshin no Justu!" Naruto yells, making one hundred clones of himself inside the snake's body. Soon the snake explodes into millions of pieces as a hundred Narutos appear covered in snake blood, guts and goo. "I am a leaf genin who will one day become Hokage!" Naruto yells. "I don't have time to be turned into snake shit in a place like this! Ok, now it's time to find Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan!" Naruto yells as all of his clones disappear and he runs into the trees in search of his comrades.

--

Sasuke leans his back against the trunk of a tree and Sakura kneels down in front of him. "Sasuke-kun! Are you al…" but she was cut off when Sasuke slapped his hand over her mouth as he pulls the kunai out of his thigh, blood spewing over on the branch. Sasuke looks behind him, deep in thought, 'We need to run before we are found again…' Sasuke thinks panicked. '…but how? How can we run away?' he continues to ponder in frenzy. Sakura watches Sasuke.

'For Sasuke-kun to panic this badly…I've…I've never seen him like this…' Sakura thinks when suddenly her attention is drawn from her panicking crush to something bigger. Her mint green eyes widen as she tries to warn Sasuke but her her words are muffled by his hand. As the monster silently slithers closer to its prey, Sakura grabs Sasuke's hand from her mouth and yells, "Sasuke-kun! Snake!!" Just as she screams, Sasuke and her dodge the attack of the giant brown serpant.

'Kuso! I was panicking so much I didn't even notice the snake.' The young Uchiha curses himself as he lands next to the pink haired Haruno girl. Said girl then jumps away again when the snake bares its fangs and snaps for them. Sasuke jumps in the air and the snake pursues him. The raven haired boy panics again.

"Uwa!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" Sasuke roars out as he flings as many weapons that he could at the snake's mouth. The snake crashes through the branches to the hard ground, dead. Both leaf ninjas' eyes are wide as they pant in fear and shock. From the corpse of the serpant emerges the grass village ninja covered in snake goo.

"You guys shouldn't relax even for a moment. Prey should always be trying to run away…" She lifts up her head and her snake like tongue flickering about freely. "…in the presence of a predator that is!" She hisses. The snake woman contorts her body into a humanly impossible distortion and slithers up the trees at lightening speed towards Sasuke, who is temporarily frozen in fear.

Several shuriken flash in front of the enemy, stopping her in her tracks. Everyone looks to the branch from where the weapons came from. They see a boy in orange with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I forgot what the codeword was!" Uzamaki Naruto yells while smirking down at all of them.

--

Kakashi appears back in the training field where he left Gai and Amaya when he sees Amaya sprinting towards him, her blue eyes wide. She runs behind him and clutches onto his forest green vest in fear. "Kakai-sensei! Help!" She has him in a death grip as she peers from behind him.

"Amaya, what's going on?!" Kakashi asks in alert.

"Gai-sensei is crazy!" She pants, Kakashi relaxes and sweat drops.

"What are you talking about?" he asks in a calmer manner, glad they weren't under attack.

"I can't understand a word that he says! Every other word that comes out of his mouth has something to do with youth, his team, whoever 'Lee' is, his eternal rival and some other jibberish. Then he started yelling at me because I didn't do what he instructed but I didn't even know that he instructed anything to do! Then he went back to talking about Lee and his team and then you and youth and then he was talking to himself and he started yelling again and then he said that I was supposed do 500 laps around the village on my hands then he started yelling again all crazy like and I started to get scared because I thought he was going to explode or start to eat me or something so I ran!" Amaya cries out breathlessly. Kakashi stares at her with a mixture of sympathy and apathy when Amaya's bright clear blue eyes connect with his black eye. "What kind of drugs is he on?" she asks. Kakashi just starts to laugh and Amaya giggles along with him. For a few seconds Kakashi actually thought that his dark haired student was afraid of Gai, but she really wasn't, well she was, but not true fear. Kakashi turns his head when he hears Gai coming their way.

"Uh oh," Kakashi puts an arm around Amaya and they do his signature disappearing in a puff of smoke before Gai could reach them in time.

The teacher and student reappear where all of their things were originally. Amaya sits back on the ground with an exhaled breath and places her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. "Gai-sensei sure is weird," she says with half closed eyelids, looking out at the field. Kakashi sits next to her and takes out his favorite novel, Icha Icha Paradisu.

"Yeap,"

"Do you actually take the 'challenges' that he forces on you seriously?"

"Not really," Amaya smiles,

"Didn't think you would." A few minutes of silence pass before Kakashi breaks it.

"I talked to the Hokage about your request. He said that he wouldn't have a problem with it but some of the other nations in the exams might. So he said that he would take to all of the villages' leaders and then he would talk to the senseis that were here form the other villages. He said that there probably wouldn't be a problem, but he had to check and make sure."

"Oh, ok, I can live with that."

"Well," Kakashi says closing his book and standing up, "I think that, that was a long enough break, let's get started on your taijutsu training, ne?"


	32. Chapter 32

hey hey hey!!

i know it's been forever since i have updated this story and i will shorty but itll be as another story. It'll be Regret II.

Regret II will start from the third part of the chunin exams

it's been a while since ive focused on Naruto and i am like just getting back into it seeing how Twilight kinda consumed my atttention for a while. So if things in this part 2 of the story arent the exact same as the part one, dont shoot me, please? kthanx. i mean, its the same continuation of Regret, only since i havent really been intuned to anime/japanese/manga/Naruto recently sooo i dont know what im really saying right now, but just so all of yous knows this is the shiz nitz thatsa goin dowwwwnnnnnnnnn

haha

-DxSxC

aka

Ms. Wishes so badly that Edward Cullen was real and that he would fall MADLY in love with her and then marry her so that she can become Mrs. Edward Cullen

^_^


	33. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hokay, this is my author's note:

I haven't written ANYTHING in like, forever. So, my sob story is, I've just had a lot on my plate in the real world. I'm taking two English classes which mean a lot of essays, and a lot of my other classes I've had to write essays for, been working on college essays, homework, I got a job! (finally) I work at a candy store and it is AWEESOOMMEEE!!! :D (you'll notice when I do update some new stories, they have a common bakery/candy store theme lol), working on getting my permit (ill be 18 in February and I STILL don't have my permit -_-) been figuring out my friends situation, I have no time to hang out with people which for some reason everybody want to hang out with me suddenly…? Roflmao, been having boy problems…well not problems, just all the boys just seem to want a piece of me!! :D OK, maybe not, but I do have a few admirers but I'm happy with being single, at the moment… and yeah, so…that's my sob story…

_Discontinuations:_

I am no longer continuing Regret/Regret II.

I just can't. I haven't been at all in tuned with Naruto as I used to be, the story has been somewhat completed in my head (somewhat) and most important: my OC has become a Mary-Sue. Like, explicitly so. Therefore, I am discontinuing it.

****

I am also discontinuing Fascinating, sorta-ish. I might update it one day, but not really. I don't like the story line anymore, too many OCs that I need to keep track of, too much work lol.

_Hiatuses:_

Leola is going on a hiatus. I WILL continue it….one day…

_New Stories: _

These are my plans:

I intend to write a new Twilight story. This is pretty much going to be a newer/edited version of Fascinating. If you read my Twilight fic then you'll probably see a lot of similar themes and whatnot in my new story, but it's a new story… Here's a small summary:

The girl (I'm thinking of Lily as a name) will be human and living with her mother in Forks. Her parents are divorced and her father lives in Greece along with a majority of her family. She moved to Forks with her mother the summer before her junior year of high school. So Lily and the Cullens meet way before Bella moves to Forks. (Bella is in the story, and she moves to Forks around March/April, I believe that's when she moved in the books and movie). Lily's mother starts to date a pack member from La Push since he imprinted on her. Lily has her suspicions. Follows the books way more than the movies.

So the pairings will be **Edward/Lily** (OC_) [MAIN],_ one sided** Jacob/Lily** (OC) _[SORT OF MAIN__**],**_** Bella/Mike** **Newton** [_BARELY MENTIONED_], **Lily's Mother (OC)/Some Pack Member Man (OC)**_ [NOT AS MAIN AS EDWARD/LILY/JACOB BUT IMPORTANT TO STORY] _and then the normal pairings.

***

I want to write another Twilight were the OC is a vampire. It'll be **an EdwardxOC, BellaxJacob**, and the rest of the normal pairings. Basic idea:

The vampire (I haven't decided on her name yet) was turned but left alone. She was turned way before Edward but after Carlisle. She and Carlisle meet and he introduces her to his vegetarian dieting ways. She meets Edward during his time of the Spanish Influenza. Edward is then turned by Carlisle. She helps Edward through his newborn year, but as he does in the books, Edward becomes rebellious and is all like, F*ck being a vampire. Not really but you get it. After some time Edward returns and some other stiff happens and then they arrive in Forks with all of the Cullens. Then Bella arrives…

***

I want to make another True Blood EricxOC story… the main character's grandfather helped create the synthetic blood…and she has a part in the industry…that's all I really know…

***

Another Naruto story is something I really want to write… it'll be during Shippuuden and it will be a SasukexOC…or maybe a Sasuke/OC/Naruto…

_About the stories I am discontinuing:_

If you wish to, you may continue my stories **(Only Regret and Fascinating)**.

Of course I want you to just private message me and ask for my permission (which I will give, I have no reason to say no, but just ask anyway, it's the polite thing to do).

You may use my characters **(Only Regret and Fascinating) **and once again, just private message me before doing any writing.

All I ask, that if you do use my characters/ideas/stories just mention me in your disclaimer or Author's note or whatever. Simply these characters/stories/blah blah blah come from xDarkxStormxCloudsx.

I'll be more than happy to help with anything as well…

and btw, i bought a new laptop with the moeny i won from playing BINGO sometime last year! :D $700 babbbaaayyyyyy!!! 3

lol, not that it really matters...just saying....


End file.
